Unexpected
by nerdygirl123456
Summary: What will sixteen year old Wendy Marvel do when she finds out shes pregnant? Will she keep it or give it up for adoption? What will happen to the child as he/ she grows up?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, guys so this is my first fanfic, so please don't leave any really rude reviews. Thank you and enjoy!**

Wendy stood in disbelief. This can't possibly be right she's only 16. How could she be pregnant? Wendy's first was her boyfriend of 2 years, he was only 2 months older than her, but he had already turned 17. Romeo was a few inches taller than Wendy with short black hair and a muscular body. She sometimes wondered why Romeo even wanted her. She has long dark blue hair and a petite frame; her boobs are barely a B cup. She looks like she's twelve, but somehow he loves her. They had only had sex one time, 2 weeks ago, and they used protection. He used a condom and she took her birth control potion, but the longer she stared at the small and slender white stick in her hand the more the idea seemed plausible.

Just as she was about to head out of the bathroom to the store for another test she heard the front door to her house open and slam close. "Wendy, are you home?" called Lucy.

Lucy was Wendy's sister-in-law and her friend. "Yea, I'm upstairs. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok, well hurry I want u to watch Nashi while I make dinner," Lucy yelled. Wendy stuffed the test in the back pocket of her jeans. Then she tore the box into shreds and flushed the pieces down the toilet. She ran downstairs into the living room. Lucy was sitting on the couch holding a sleeping child with pink hair. Lucy was fair skinned, with long blonde hair and a curvaceous body; something Wendy would never have. Lucy set a bottle down on the coffee table and set her 4-month old daughter into her car seat.

"Alright, Wendy she should sleep for about an hour since she didn't get her afternoon nap today, but I want you to sit in here and keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't wake up, while I cook dinner." Lucy explained.

"Where's Natsu?" Wendy asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "He went on a job. He should be back tomorrow night."

Natsu was Wendy's older adopted brother. He's four years older than her. Their adopted parents died in a freak accident when they were 4 and 9. They were runaways for about 6 months living on the streets travelling from town to town looking for a home. They finally found the magic guild Fairy Tail. The master, Makarov Dreyar welcomed them with open arms and raised them like his own. That's how Natsu met Lucy they have been married for a year and a half.

"You don't seem enthused." Wendy said.

"Well you know how Nashi is, I barely get any sleep and he leaves on a job knowing she just started teething!" Lucy said angrily. "But I really need to start dinner."

Four hours later Wendy was sitting on the couch beside Lucy watching a lacrima screen. She had just got Nashi to sleep after giving her a bath. Wendy got up to go to the restroom as she went she thought about the members of Fairy Tail, they treated her and Romeo as if they were their own everybody watched over them like they were their siblings. Sometimes it's a great advantage, but in other times it's extremely annoying. Deep in thought, Wendy walked down the stairs and went into the living room not even paying Lucy any attention until she asked, "Wendy, what is this?"

Wendy's biggest fear. In her hand Lucy held the dreaded slender white stick with a red plus sign and her face was even worse. She looked upset, surprised and astonished. Wendy tried not to look worried. "Where did you get that?" she exclaimed.

"I asked first. Now spill." Lucy demanded.

"You should know what that is it's a pregnancy test. Now answer mine. Where did it come from?" Wendy answered.

"You got up too quick and it fell out of your pocket when you started to walk to the bathroom and I know what it is! What I want to know is why it was in your pocket?" Lucy snapped trying to be quiet so she didn't wake Nashi.

"Because I'm pregnant!" Wendy snapped back. But as soon as she had realised what she said she fell to the floor and her eyes began to water. Lucy's face showed 4 emotions in a minute: first surprise, then disbelief, then acceptance, finally sadness. She walked over to Wendy and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Is it Romeo's?" she questioned. Wendy weakly nodded. "Does he know?" she inquired. Wendy managed to shake her head and by now tears were streaming steadily down her face.

She tried not to look at Lucy. "I'm so s-s-so-rr-r-y to you and N-Nat-su. We only d-did it one t-time and w-we both used p-p-pro-te-te-tection. W-what am I-I g-g-gonna do L-Lucy. I'm n-not r-r-ready t-to be a m-mom." Wendy stammered.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Wendy. "It's ok Wendy. It will be alright." she soothed. Once Wendy had calmed down they sat down on the couch. "Wendy I'm going to help you alright." Lucy stated.

"Ok, but how?" Wendy wondered.

"You are gonna go on a job with Romeo tomorrow and tell him your pregnant while your out for the job. Pick out a job that can last a whole day. I want you to stay out til about 8:00. Natsu should get home about 7. I'll talk to Gray at the guild tomorrow and see if he will come over and help me with telling Natsu by restraining him. So he doesn't hunt you or Romeo in his mad, hot-headed fury." Lucy said.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go up to bed." Wendy said as she began to get up.

Lucy put her hand on Wendy's knee. "No, I have more to say." Lucy stated. "Maybe not tomorrow but sometime you and Romeo need to discuss your options. You can either keep it or give it up for adoption. Just something to think about. Good night Wendy." Lucy got up and headed to her room.

"Good night Lucy." Wendy called.

As Wendy drifted off to sleep she thought about what Romeo might say when she told him the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys so I'm going to add a new chapter every Monday and Wednesday. This is a jam packed chapter so i hope y'all like it. Also don't be afraid to tell me your opinion of my story, I just ask that you be respectful. So enjoy!**

 ***Wendy's pov***

Wendy's mind was racing as she walked to the guild with Lucy and Nashi. She wondered how she would tell Romeo? What she would tell Romeo? How Romeo would react? In all aspects she was terrified. Just as they were about to arrive at the guild Lucy came up to Wendy and said quietly, "Everything is going to be ok. So don't worry."

This didn't easy Wendy's anxiety, but when she walked into the guild Romeo ran up to her holding a piece of paper. "Hey Wendy, wanna go on a job? I already picked on out." He asked excitedly.

"Sure let me look at the job you picked." Wendy said relieved at least she wouldn't have to pick it. He handed her a flier that read " _wizards needed to promote new Magnolia Bakery will serve customers and perform small tricks to please and attract guests._ "

"You can serve and I can do tricks with my fire," Romeo suggested.

"This sounds fun. Just don't do any tricks with your yellow fire or you will scare away the customers." Wendy said as she began to laugh. Romeo took her hand and they walked out of the guild smiling and giggling.

 ***Lucy's pov***

Lucy was scared for Wendy she didn't know what would happen, but she needed someone's support. Before walking over to Gray she asked Levy to watch Nashi. As she walked over to Gray and Juvia, she could tell they were in the midst of an argument and just as she was about to turn around, Juvia stormed off towards the bar. "What's wrong with her?" Lucy asked Gray.

"She's upset because I don't want to move her Gray-styled furniture into our new house!" He said.

"Oh, well I was wondering if we could talk privately?" She asked. She didn't want to blurt Wendy's secret out with so any people around.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Gray asked worriedly.

"Sort of. Come on." She said as they walked to a secluded place in the magnolia square.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Gray asked curiously.

"Well I found out last night that Wendy is pregnant an-," she began to explain.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" Gray interrupted.

"I know I was shocked too Gray, but Wendy asked me to break the news to Natsu." Lucy continued.

"Oh shit. No way I'm not helping with that. Flame Brain would melt my head off and I might just help." Gray said.

"Gray I just want you to help me keep Natsu from going off on a destructive rampage." She explained.

"Ok that sounds reasonable, but Lucy you don't need to tell Natsu for Wendy. Wendy and Romeo got themselves into this mess and it's their responsibility. I mean are you just gonna take care of their kid 24/7 when it's born in 9 months?" said Gray.

"No." Lucy said.

"Ok then I will be there to make sure Flame brain keeps his cool but me and you are just back up this is something Wendy has to do on her own. Now I'm going to talk to juvia cause its seems this guild is gonna have enough drama goin on for awhile without me and Juvia arguing over furniture. And no I'm not telling Juvia about Wendy" Gray stated and began to walk away.

"Thanks Gray. See you tonight." Lucy said as she headed over to the bakery where Wendy was working. Lucy thought about her conversation with Wendy last night. She felt so disappointed in Wendy but seeing Wendy cry broke her courage so she gave in to help Wendy, but Gray is right Wendy needs to tell Natsu.

Lucy looked around as she walked up to the bakery and immediately saw Romeo outside entertaining some kids with juggling fire. She walked inside and saw Wendy managing the cash register. She walked up to Wendy, "Wendy can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure Lucy just wait a few minutes" Wendy replied. A few minutes later she walked over.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Well I spoke to Gray and he said something that made sense. I want you home at 7 to talk to Natsu." Lucy said.

Wendy looked scared. "I thought you were gonna talk to Natsu?" She questioned.

"I was but i realized that you got yourself in this mess you need to accept the responsibility. You will tell Natsu, me and Gray will back u up. Understood." Lucy stated.

"Yes" Wendy groaned.

 ***Wendy's pov***

They had so much fun today but by now Wendy was all nerves. After their job they went out to dinner now their walking in the park and its 6:30. And suddenly they stopped walking. Romeo looked at Wendy. "Wendy are you ok? Ever since we left the restaurant you've been really quiet." Romeo asked concerningly. Does he know? Ugh. I guess this is it.

"Yea just thinking" Wendy replied.

"About what?" Romeo asked.

"Us" she whispered hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"What about us?" Romeo asked. Now he looked worried. Just blurt it out Wendy you can do this.

"Um, I'm pregnant" she whispered.

"What, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" he complained. She barely said it once how was she supposed to say it twice.

She turned away from Romeo and said "I'm p-preg-nant."

 ***Romeo's pov***

"Huh?" It was the only thing he could say. She's playing a joke on him or at least he wishes she was, but one look at her face and he knew she wasn't lying. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Shit shit shit shit. What are we going to do?" he asked. She always had an answer she probably already has a plan.

"I don't know"she said. He could see it in her eyes she's scared. He pulled her close and kissed her lips.

"Wendy, i love u and were going to get through this. Come on let's walk some more." He said.

She looked away. "I can't I have to go home and tell Natsu." She explained.

"Damn, Natsu's going to kill me, my dad is gonna kill me, the guild is going to kill me! Shit! I wish I could help you Wendy, but I need to go talk to my dad." He explained.

"Ok I understand." She said as he began to walk home.

 ***Wendy's pov***

As she walked home, Wendy thought of Natsu. He was her only family they had been through everything together. He was gonna hate her. What if he kicked her out? Where would she go? Wendy's hand was shaking as she turned the doorknob into her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ***Romeo's pov***

Romeo was surprised, he didn't expect this I mean they used protection how could this fucking happen. He had to tell his dad and that was gonna be hard.

Romeo walked into his house and his dad and best friend Wakaba was sitting on the couch, watching a football game, both holding beers. "Hey dad, can I talk to you a second."

"Yea Romeo, but not right now I'm having guys night with Wakaba." he said.

"But dad it's important." Romeo whined.

His dad turned to Wakaba, "Me and Romeo are gonna step in the kitchen. Keep up with the game for me."

They walked into the kitchen and Romeo turned away from his dad with his hands in his pockets and said, "Dad I messed up. I made a huge mistake and I know you're gonna be pissed and I'm sorry but I didn't think this would happen." Romeo began.

"Romeo, what are you rambling about?" Macao annoyingly asked.

"Dad, Wendy's … Pregnant." he said as he turned around.

His dad turned towards their living room and looked at Wakaba. He paused the tv and stepped outside with a cigar in his hand. "Oh my God Romeo YOU'RE SO IMMATURE. YOU ARE GROUNDED TILL FURTHER NOTICE and in the morning WE ARE GOING TO SEE NATSU! Cause he is going to want to bash your head in and I don't want the guild finding out about you and Wendy during a fight with Natsu!" He went upstairs, he had expected that and he deserved it to. How was he supposed to care for Wendy and a child when he couldn't even make mac and cheese? He laid down on his bed and wondered what he was going to do.

 ***Wendy's pov***

When wendy walked into the living area at 7:20 Lucy was sitting on the couch. She looked at Wendy and said, "Natsu's upstairs putting Nashi to sleep."

"He never puts Nashi to sleep. Why is he doing that now?" Wendy wondered.

"He puts Nashi to sleep when he leaves me to take care of her alone for over 24 hours!" Lucy snapped.

Just after she said that Gray walked into the living area and plopped down on the couch. "Hey Wendy." He said.

Gray knew what was going on she wondered what he was going to say. "Hi Gray." She said.

Gray just stared at her for a while. Then he said "Wendy I know it probably isn't my place to say this, but I wish you and Romeo had of waited, been more responsible I mean- you know what I'm not gonna lecture you that's Natsu's job b-"

"What's my job and why are you still here ice princess? I thought I told you to GO HOME!" Natsu snapped.

"Natsu be quiet or you're going to wake Nashi, then you're really gonna piss me off." Lucy said.

"I'm here hiding from Juvia Flame-Brain and getting advice from Lucy." Gray said.

"Why do you have to get advice from Lucy? Why can't you hide in someone else's house?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu he's here cause I invited him. Gray and Juvia are arguing and he was asking me what I thought at the guild and because Nashi was so fussy then I invited him over tonight. So if u wanna be mad at anyone be mad at me." Lucy said angrily.

"Ok ice princess you can stay but keep out of my way." Natsu demanded. Then he turned to Wendy. "Hey Wen how was your job with Romeo?" Natsu asked.

"Good." She replied.

"Well Lucy ate without me so do you wanna eat with me?" Natsu asked confidently.

"Sorry Natsu I already ate, but it's my week to do the dishes, so I'll go in there with you." Wendy said as she headed into the kitchen. Natsu followed me into the kitchen and I began washing the dishes.

Ten minutes later Natsu says, "Wendy, what's wrong?"

Shit does he know. "Nothing's wrong Natsu."

"Something is. You're too quiet. So what's wrong Wen? You know you can tell me anything." It's time she had to tell him now.

"It's nothing Natsu I'm just thinking." Wendy replied.

"Thinking about what?" Natsu inquired.

"Me and Romeo." Wendy mumbled.

"You know I can hear you because I'm a dragon slayer. Are you and Romeo having problems? Is he doing something to you?" Natsu asked.

Here it is the big moment. Wendy looked down at the dishes. "No Natsu it's just, well you see, it's because I'm pregnant."

For one second the room was dead quiet. Then Natsu dropped his fork and screamed "YOU'RE WHAT? THIS IS A JOKE RIGHT? You're just pulling my leg!" He looked at her then said, "you're serious, YOU'RE FUCKIN' SERIOUS!" Natsu got up from the table so fast that it flipped over and fell on the floor, now with a huge crack in it. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE WENDY YOU'RE SIXTEEN. WHY WERE YOU AND ROMEO SO IMMATURE, NO STUPID TO THINK YOU WERE READY FOR SEX. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE GUILD WILL SAY? PLUS, I CAN'T AFFORD TO SUPPORT YOUR CHILD. OH AND ROMEO SHIT I'M GONNA KILL THAT KID I'M GONNA MURDER HIM FOR KNOCKING UP MY BABY SISTER!"

Gray and Lucy had ran into the kitchen. "Natsu calm down you're going to wake Nashi." Lucy paused a second then saw the table. "NATSU that was my MOM'S TABLE." Lucy screamed. Just then Nashi's cries came through the baby monitor. "Ugh I'll go deal with Nashi," she turned to look at Gray, "make sure he doesn't break anymore of my furniture!" and she stormed off.

Gray turned to Natsu and said "Natsu calm down listen to Wendy let her explain."

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN! SHE HAD SEX AND NOW SHE'S PREGNANT." Natsu yelled. "Wendy GO to your room NOW! You're grounded until further notice no jobs with Romeo, no hanging out with Chelia. NOTHING! Oh and GIVE ME YOUR LACRIMA." Wendy ran to her room tears streaming down her face she grabbed her lacrima and through it down the stairs then locked her door, layed on her bed and cried.

 ***Natsu's pov***

Natsu was just surprised his baby sister, who he cared for like she was his own kid since she was four years old was having a baby. Suddenly he heard a huge bang come from the stairs. He and Gray ran to the stairs. Wendy's pink lacrima lay in pieces at the bottom of their wood stairs. 3 of the stairs were dented and many were scratched. Lucy came running down the hallway with a screaming Nashi in her arms. "Natsu what is going on I almost had her back to sleep." Lucy complained. Then she saw the broken lacrima in pieces at Natsu's feet and the stairs. "Natsu what did u do?" she accused.

Natsu was appalled. Why was she blaming him he didn't throw the lacrima. "I didn't do that. Wendy must have I told her to give me her lacrima." Natsu yelled as he stormed up the stairs towards Wendy's door. "WENDY!" He yelled. No answer, but just as he was about to bang on the door, Lucy intervened.

She turned to Gray and said, "You should go home Juvia will be worried."

"Yea your right. Bye Lucy. See ya Flame Brain." and he headed out the door.

Then she turned to Natsu, "Give Wendy some time to think. You probably scared her. You two can talk it out RATIONALLY in the morning." She said. "Now I'm going to put Nashi down."

Natsu went into the bedroom and began to drift off to sleep. As he did he thought about Wendy. Maybe he was too tough, but tough is what she needs she's got to take responsibility for her actions. Well I'll talk to her about it in the morning.

 ***Wendy's pov***

Wendy cried as she walked down the streets of Magnolia towards the train station. She didn't know that Natsu would be that mad. He might kick her out, she was so scared. She decided to take actions in her own hands, she would leave before he got the chance to throw her out. She hated trains, but for the first time she was glad to be on one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok y'all so I noticed an error on Monday, on chapter 2 I told y'all that I would update on Monday and Wednesday, bit that was a mistake. I will be updating on Monday and Thursday. But I'm going to update today because some of y'all might have been waiting for me to update today because so I will update today, but from now on I'll update on Thursday. Also I'm just going to say I'm sorry about Mondays ending but it just sounded right. Anyone who didn't like it this chapter will answer all your questions. Lastly, please review if you like my story tell me, if u dont like it tell me, if u java an idea or something you wanna see happen ask me I'll do my best. Just remember no matter what you say be respectful. Alright guys enjoy!**

 ***Natsu's pov***

Natsu woke up to Lucy's screaming, that was not a good sign, but he ran down the hall in his boxer's anyways. Lucy was standing in front of Wendy's door with Nashi in her arms. Natsu looked inside to see a made bed and open window, then he noticed that Lucy had a tear stained letter in her hands. She held it out to him.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused, I'm so sorry that i've been such a burden. I won't be anymore tell Natsu I love him, I'm not sure he will care but tell him anyways and that I'm sorry that he had to grow up with an idiot sister who makes stupid mistakes. Don't worry about me I'll be alright and remind Nashi that her aunt Wendy loves her. One more thing tell Romeo I love him and I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I guess I'll sign it now before I cry so much that it isn't legible. Goodbye Lucy. Tell everyone in Fairy Tail I'm sorry._

 _Sincerely, Wendy_

Lucy looked at him "this is all your fault Natsu!" She screamed. "If you hadn't been so tough on her she would still be here."

Natsu didn't know what to do he was so scared for Wendy. Natsu had always been good at containing his emotions, but the tears just started rolling and there was no way he could stop them. He fell to his knees, "Oh WENDY I'm so Sorry!" He cried.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get the door. Then I'll call Levy and see if she can keep Nashi. Gale and Nashi get along well so hopefully she can." Lucy said. Then she hurriedly ran down the stairs to answer the door. He heard her pull out the car seat and set Nashi into it.

Natsu moved over to sit with his back leaning against the wall and his face in his hands. He listened to the conversation with their visitors.

The voice of Macao, Romeo's father filled the eerie silence. "Lucy, is Natsu here. I think him and Romeo should talk before we go down to the guild."

"Yes, he is Macao, but now isn't a good time. Come in though we need to speak with Romeo." She replied. He could tell she was struggling to remain calm. He heard the door shut. "Natsu! Come down here Romeo's here and bring the letter." She called.

He managed to say, "Ok Luce." He wiped his eyes, grabbed the letter and headed downstairs. He could hear Romeo and Macao asking questions, but they both stopped when they saw him.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Macao asked. He held the letter out to Macao and he took it and began reading. Romeo also read, looking over his father's shoulder. Their faces both turned somber and tears began forming in Romeo's eyes.

"Wendy… W-w-en-d-y," Romeo sobbed.

Macao looked at Natsu. "I'm so sorry Natsu. If you don't mind i'll take this down to the guild and inform everyone of the entire situation. We will get search teams out looking for her."

"Yea Macao, tell everyone I'll be there soon." He replied struggling to keep calm. Macao nudged his son and helped him out of the house. Lucy then came running into the living area and picked up their daughter car seat and all.

"Get ready we're going to the guild. Levy is gonna pick up Nashi and keep her while we search." Lucy said and began walking to Nashi's room. He grabbed her hand and set Nashi's car seat on the ground. Then he pulled her into his arms and broke down. He lost it I mean he sobbed like a child.

"I'm a-a hor-r-r-ib-b-b-le b-bro-ther w-what if s-s-some-th-thing hap-pens t-to her." He stammed.

"Natsu she will be fine," she said as pulled away so he could see her face and held onto his hands. "We will find her, but not by sulking you made a mistake you let your anger take over. Now try and fix that mistake."

So tin minutes later they walked into the guild and everyone was gathered around a huge table. Levy walked up to Lucy and the hugged and exchanged words before Lucy handed Levy Nashi and her diaper bag, then she kissed Nashi's forehead and Levy was off.

Erza immediately walked up to Natsu, "NATSU! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Erza always scared Natsu when she was this mad "I-I said some things I didn't mean I was angry Erza I just found out my sister was gonna have a baby and i lost it. But right now we need to focus on finding Wendy so I can apologize." Natsu hoped they found her before something bad happened.

 ***Wendy's pov***

Getting to Margret town hadn't been easy. First, she took a train to Hargeon. Then, she paid someone for a ride to Margaret town. By the time she got there it was night. Now as she stood on her best-friend's sh wondered if this was a good idea. Was she even home? Time to find out. She knocked on the door. Then she heard noises and suddenly the door and Chelia's boyfriend Lyon stood at the door. He was shirtless his white hair was messed up and he looked tired. He was Natsu's age and had a long history with Gray. He looked back and yelled, "Chelia." Then he turned to Wendy "come in" and he escorted her to the living area, just as Chelia walked in. "Chelia I'm going to call Gray."

Then he walked into another room. Chelia looked horrible her clothes were dirty, her hair was messed up and it looked like she'd been crying. "Wendy," she ran and hugged Wendy her eyes were tearing up. "Oh Wendy I was so worried I tried to go looking but i was so worried Lyon carried me home. He was going to take me to Magnolia tomorrow. But enough about me are you ok? Is it true about you and Romeo?"

"How do you know about that?" Wendy exclaimed as her cheeks turned bright red.

"So it is true and Natsu told me but don't worry he didn't tell anyone else he only told me cause I'm your bff oh and WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she said.

"Because there wasn't time." Wendy explained.

Just then Lyon came in, "Wendy, you have a phone call."

"Who?" she asked.

"Your brother talk to him he's really been worried about you. Come on Chelia let's leave them to talk alone." he said as he set a lacrima on the a table in front of a blue couch and he walked out with Chelia.

Then Natsu's face appeared on the lacrima. You could tell he had been crying and was worried sick. His hair wasn't brushed and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Oh my god Wendy don't ever leave like that again I'm so glad you're okay!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Wendy I'm sorry I was an ass I said somethings I didn't mean. No I'm not happy that you and Romeo are gonna be parents, but I'm your brother first and foremost it's my job to support you no matter what and that's what I'm going to do from now on. Do you forgive me?" he pleaded.

"Yea Natsu. So does this mean I'm ungrounded?" she asked hopefully.

"In your dreams. I may be more supportive, but I ain't stupid. Now why did you leave?" he replied.

"I was afraid you would kick me out, so I decided to leave before you could." she said nervously.

"Wendy… I want you to pay attention to what I'm about to say, no matter how mad I get I will always love you and as long as you're alive you can ALWAYS call my house home." Natsu replied.

Wendy just smiled then she said, "thanks Natsu".

"Well I love you Wen and I would do anything for you. I wish we could talk longer but this battery won't last forever and there's someone else who wants to talk. I'm coming to Hargeon to get you tomorrow. Lyon is taking you to Hargeon. So I'll see you then bye." Then Natsu disappeared and a new face appeared. Romeo looked worse than Natsu, if that was even possible. His hair was ruffled, his eyes puffy, and his knuckles bruised from where he punched something.

"Wendy are you alright." he asked.

"Yea I'm fine." she replied.

"Then WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? DAMN WENDY YOU HAD ME SO SCARED." he screamed.

"Natsu was so mad I thought he would kick me out. So i left before he could, I would have told you but you would have called Natsu before I reached the end of town." she said.

"Yea cause this was dangerous. What if you had gotten hurt? Natsu wouldn't have been able to live with himself and neither would I." Romeo said.

She had tears starting now. "I'm sorry Romeo and tell Natsu I'm sorry." she said.

"It's ok Wendy and you can tell Natsu in person tomorrow. Well i have to go I love you Wendy." Romeo said.

"I love you too Romeo." she said.

Lyon slept on the couch and Wendy and Chelia slept in her huge king sized bed. Dreaming sweet happy dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

****If y'all have any opinions of the story review! I'm new to this so I'm always thinking about the opinion of you guys, so please let me know what you think. The review button doesn't bite.****

 ***Natsu's pov***

Natsu had planned on going to Hargeon ALONE, but Lucy had begged to come along. He couldn't tell her no. Then Gray demanded to go because he had to make sure Natsu didn't go berzerk on Wendy this time and Erza said that was a great idea but she was going to make sure they didn't argue. Jellal tagged along to make sure Erza didn't destroy a city like last time she tried to end an argument. Juvia came along cause she didn't want Gray to be alone and finally Romeo pitched a fit to go see Wendy so Macao gave him permission. SIX EXTRA PEOPLE. HOW WOULD HE SURVIVE? I mean in the back of his mind he expected Lucy and Romeo to come. Lucy wouldn't let him go alone. Wendy was important to her too. And Romeo had been begging his dad 24/7 ever since they found out where Wendy was to give him permission to go . But Gray, Juvia, Erza and Jellal. That he didn't expect. But he couldn't focus on that he still had to ask Wendy why she ran away and talk rationally about their situation. At least he didn't have to worry about her being in danger because she was with 2 other strong wizards.

 ***Wendy's pov***

They were 30 minutes from Hargeon when they stopped their rented carriage to have a picnic lunch against the wishes of Lyon. Wendy thought about her situation as she ate her chicken salad sandwich. Was she really ready to be a mom? Would she be a good mom? Would Romeo be a good dad? She had just taken the last bite of her sandwich when she heard a rustling noise. "What was that?" she asked the others.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here." Chelia stated. As they began to hurriedly pack up their picnic they heard the noise again.

"Wendy, Chelia get in the carriage." demanded Lyon as he scooped up the remaining remnants of the picnic and tossed them into the carriage. Chelia and I jumped into the carriage as Lyon took off. Wendy looked behind the speeding carriage to see a tall fair-skinned man with short purple spiky hair. He wore a red turtle-necked tank top and black tight pants. Then he shot a fireball straight for the carriage.

"Everybody take cover" she screamed.

Wendy thought this was it. Then Lyon yelled, "ice make wings." Next thing she knew her and Chelia were picked up and soared away by Lyon. Then they landed.

"Sorry i can't keep my wings frozen forever in this heat," said Lyon. Then he looked around and locked his eyes on a cave. "Ok hurry I want the two of you to go hide in that cave."

"No I won't leave you," Chelia screamed tears were starting to go down her face.

He took his lacrima and a blue crystal and shoved them into her hand. "Chelia, Wendy doesn't have many attack spells and she's tired. Also if something happened to you I don't know what I would do. Now take this lacrima and wait one hour then call Natsu don't answer it FOR ANYONE until an hour has passed. When you get inside the cave run as far as you can. Then throw this crystal in front of you, it will last for 3 hours and create the illusion of a wall but sound can pass through it. To get rid of the illusion Wendy can use her sky dragon's roar to blow away the illusion." He explained. Then they heard footsteps. Lyon pulled Chelia into a passionate kiss then he said "GO!" and shoved her toward the cave and she ran. Wendy followed.

 ***Romeo's pov***

Romeo was so happy his dad let him go, but there was rules. He stayed with the group and him and Wendy had to be supervised at ALL TIMES. Romeo had also been nervous about Natsu they hadn't spoken much since Wendy told him, but they really hadn't had a chance, with searching for Wendy and travelling. Natsu took a sleeping potion so he wouldn't be vomiting the whole time they were on the train, but now that they were off the train he was staring intently at Romeo. Neither Lyon, Chelia, or Wendy was at the meeting place. Guess they were taking there time, so everyone dispersed. Juvia drug Lucy towards the town for shopping, which was weird for 2 reasons:

Juvia hardly ever went shopping

She insisted Gray didn't go.

Juvia was up to something. Erza dragged a reluctant Jellal off to find new armor and Gray. Well, he was suspicious, Romeo could tell, so he left immediately after Juvia and Lucy probably to secretly follow them. Leaving Romeo alone with Natsu.

Natsu sat down on a bench near their meeting spot, the train station, and called, "hey Romeo, come over here and sit with me."

Here it comes Natsu was about to challenge him to a fight and kick his butt. Romeo made his way over to Natsu and sat down. Natsu looked at him and said, "I haven't got much of a chance to talk to you since all that has happened and when I first found out I said I was gonna beat the shit out of you, but I'm not because of Wendy. That doesn't mean I'm happy. I wish you and Wendy had been more responsible and weren't in this mess and everything, but y'all are and the two of you are going to have to take responsibility for your actions. You know that right?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I do Natsu I'm not sure what we're going to do right now but we'll figure it out." he explained.

"Good. Now let's found out where Wendy is?" Natsu said as he reached into his pocket to take out his portable lacrima that wasn't there. "Aw crap, come on let's go find Lucy because she took my lacrima." he said as he got up.

Romeo laughed and followed him. He had been thinking a lot. Were they really ready to be parents he didn't know. They walked down the street when they saw Lucy and Juvia walk out of a drug store. Natsu and Romeo started to walk up to them when they were suddenly pulled into the bushes.

"Sssssh, you will blow my cover." Gray whispered.

"Let go of me ice freak, i've got to get my lacrima from Lucy." Natsu said as he stepped out of the bush dragging Gray with him. Romeo followed Lucy and Juvia must have heard Gray's squeal as he was unexpectedly dragged from his bush and they turned around. Juvia looked embarrassed and angry and she began to run off but Lucy grabbed her arm and dragged her towards them.

"What is going?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know what ice princess was doing, he dragged me into the bushes, but I need my lacrima so I can call Lyon." He said

"Oh sorry, I borrowed it on the train because I left mine at home. Here" she said and handed him the lacrima. Then she looked at Gray and said, "you should be ashamed of yourself, but anyways Juvia needs to talk to you but she's embarrassed so she asked me to do it. Here look at this." She shoved a drug store bag at him. Romeo tried to walk off, but Natsu grabbed his arm he was too curious for his own good.

Gray looked into the bag and began to pull something out of the bag. When he had almost pulled it all the way out he dropped the bag and looked straight at Juvia. "Is t-this real?" he asked hesitantly. Juvia who was trying to hide in Lucy's shoulder was shoved into the open, then she nodded. It happened so quick Romeo could barely keep up. Gray ran to Juvia picked her up and spun her around in his arms and then as he started to slow down he put his hand behind her head and steadied her as he pushed her lips towards his and kissed her. When he was done he set her down and pulled away. He looked Juvia in the eyes, "I'm so happy! I can't believe we're going to be parents. I love you so much Juvia!"

"Juvia loves you too." she said happily.

"Congrats guys," Natsu said. "Come on let's find Erza and Jellal, then go back to the train station and see if their here yet."

So Romeo followed Natsu, Lucy, and the lovebirds to another part of town to find Erza and Jellal. Maybe it was because Juvia and Gray were married but everyone seemed so happy, but why wasn't it like that with Wendy and Romeo? Should Romeo be as happy as Gray? I mean it's not that I don't love Wendy, because I do. I just don't know how we're going to take care of this child. I mean it's not that I don't love the kid. I'm just scared that we won't do a good job and he/ she will have a horrible life because we couldn't afford all the things it needed or live in a house of our own. What were they going to do?

They found Erza and Jellal and by the time they got back to the train station 2 hours had passed. When they got to the train station, Wendy and the others still hadn't arrived so Lucy and Romeo sat down with Natsu to call Lyon. Erza and Jellal were congratulating Gray and Juvia, but still in earshot. Wendy hoped they were late because Wendy got morning sickness or something, but he had a gut feeling that something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

***Wendy's pov***

Wendy was scared she sat against the cave wall being as quiet as she could, Chelia's snoring head lay in her lap. She felt bad for her friend once they got a good distance into the cave Lyon picked Chelia fell to the floor and sobbed. She was so loud Wendy thought their attacker might find them and since she couldn't get Chelia to quiet down she had to put sleep spell on her. She tried to call Natsu, but he didn't answer. Wendy had lost track of time and was about to drift to sleep when the lacrima in front of her began to quietly beep. She hit the call button and 3 smiling faces appeared, Lucy on the left, Natsu in the middle and Romeo on the right. Natsu didn't pay attention to her surroundings till mid-sentence. "Wendy why do you-...? Where the hell are you? And what's in your lap? " He inquired.

She tilted the screen where they could fully see Chelia's head and Wendy. "I'm in a cave. We were about 30 minutes from Hargeon when we stopped to eat we were almost finished when we heard a noise. We packed up and was on our way again when the carriage was hit by a fireball, but luckily Lyon used his magic to save us. He told me and Chelia to run into this cave and not use his lacrima for 1 hour and to use a delusion crystal. Chelia was so distraught I had to use a sleeping spell on her. I don't know what happened to Lyon I was scared to look, but I did hear fighting when we first arrived for about half an hour at least maybe more." By now Wendy was in full out cry mode and more people had come to gather around the lacrima. Gray and Juvia plus Erza and Jellal.

"Wendy i'm gonna use the lacrima to track your location, just stay where you are." Natsu said then he hung up. And she just cried.

 ***Natsu's pov***

As soon as he hung up with Wendy, Natsu ran to streets over to a store he had seen earlier. Within five minutes Juvia was strapped to the magic mobile and they were on their way to Wendy's location. He wasn't always good with creating plans, but he was gonna try for Wendy. "Okay here's the plan. Once we get Wendy and Chelia we are splitting up. I want Wendy to be took back to Magnolia, along with Rom-" Natsu began.

"Why can't I come?" Romeo interrupted.

"Because Macao would have my head if I let you fight and I want you to stay with Wendy and protect her." Natsu explained.

"Ok" Romeo replied. Wendy was that kid's weak spot he would do anything for her. That's why Natsu couldn't hate him.

"Now someone will have to go with Romeo and Wendy. I think the best choice would be Lucy or Juvia." He continued.

"I'm not leaving you. No way! I'm going!" Lucy said. He knew this would happen, but she would be safer at home. He also knew she wouldn't go, so he would have to do his best.

"Juvia doesn't want to leave Gray but Juvia's starting to not feel the best in the world, so Juvia will escort Wendy and Romeo to the guild." Juvia volunteered.

Gray kissed her forehead as she drove. "It's for the best honey. I'll be alright." He reassured her.

"Ok so," Natsu continued, "Lucy you called Jura while we bought the magic mobile. What did he say?"

Jura was the new master of Lamia Scale.

"Well he told me that the safest thing to do is to take Chelia to Fairy Tail." She informed the group.

"Ok so she will go with Juvia, Wendy and Romeo. Next I will pick up on Lyon's scent Lucy I want you by my side at all times." Natsu said. Lucy nodded.

"Ok Next, Erza and Jellal I want you to behind me. Watch my blind spot's make sure nobody is lurking in the shadows. Gray you know Lyon the best so I want you on my other side. Everyone clear. Let's go we're here."

They all agreed and got out. They walked into the cave until they hit a solid place that wasn't really solid. "Ok who knows how to fix this."

Lucy stepped up and called "Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"What can I do for you princess?" Virgo replied.

"Dig a hole so we can reach the other side of this delusion spell." Lucy said.

Virgo did just as Lucy asked but as always she got creepy about punishment and Lucy closed her gate. Natsu and Romeo went down the hole both girls were asleep. So Natsu burnt the remnants of the crystal and the delusion disappeared. He also picked up Lyon's lacrima and put it in his pocket. Romeo picked up Wendy and Natsu picked up Chelia, just as they got to the magic mobile, Chelia began to wake up. Natsu stopped walking just as her eyes opened, "Lyon, oh no, where is he? " She cried.

"I don't know, but we will find him. Now you're gonna go to Fairy Tail." Natsu promised.

"Nooooo! What if he's hurt you will need a healer, let me help," she begged.

Natsu set her down on the ground and looked at the magic mobile, Romeo was in the back strapping in a sleeping Wendy. Juvia and Gray were on the other side of the magic mobile, kissing goodbye. "Juvia go on Chelia is staying with us" he said as she strapped in.

"OK Natsu good luck. Bye Gray." She said and drove away. Gray smiled at her.

Lucy told Romeo earlier she would call Macao explaining why he was late. She was also going to tell Macao that Romeo and Wendy were to keep Nashi till they got back and Chelia was going to stay at the guild, Jura was going to send someone in the morning to get here. Natsu and Lucy had already talked about testing the soon-to-be parents, but just later. But someone had to keep Nashi so...

 ***Romeo's pov***

Wendy slept through the train ride and Juvia puked twice, once on his shoe. He woke Wendy up when they got off the train. Juvia didn't feel good at all s, so she left to go to the guild. It was about 10 at night, his dad was waiting. "Natsu called he wants you and Wendy to keep Nashi til he and Lucy get back." Macao said.

They were both surprised, "What? Just us?"

"Well in 9 months you will have to do this everyday so you 2 need the practice. Call me if you need me now go pick up Nashi from Gajeel and Levy." he stated as he walked away.

Roneo was so surprised! Was his dad really gonna let Romeo and Wendy stay alone til Natsu and Lucy got back. But his dad was right that they needed practice so off they went. Romeo was surprised that Gajeel and Levy would still be up, but he knocked on the door anyways. Gajeel answered the door and said, "Be quiet damn it we just got those God forsaken monsters to sleep!"

"Gajeel, did you just call OUR son and MY goddaughter monsters?" Levy asked as she walked into the room.

Gale, Gajeel and Levy's son was 3 months old, 2 weeks younger than Nashi. Gajeel and Levy had been married for 3 months when they found out that Levy was pregnant. Gajeel was tough, but Levy could ALWAYS make him act respectable.

"Nope not at all honey I'll go get the little angel" Gajeel replied as he speed walked away.

"Don't mind him he's just tired. Lucy called me and let me know you were coming. I went ahead and put her to sleep. Good luck guys if u need anything call me" Levy said as Gajeel handed them a car seat with a sleeping pink haired kid in it and a diaper bag. They began walking to Wendy's house. Romeo didn't see why everyone was implying that they would need help. I mean he knew that baby's didn't sleep long and woke up at night, but what was the big deal if it wakes up put the thing back to sleep. It couldn't be too hard. As soon as they got to Wendy's house. Wendy took Nashi up to her room and told Romeo they could share Natsu and Lucy's bed. Romeo was hesitant, but Wendy reassured him that it was fine. The baby monitoring system was in there and it couldn't be moved. Baby monitoring system? What was that? Romeo laid down and waited for Wendy. When Wendy came in she was in her night gown, she laid down beside Romeo and told him, "I love you, but I'm tired, so let's go to sleep." So she kissed him goodnight and rolled over. It seemed like Romeo had been asleep for a few minutes when the screeching cry broke the silence.

"What is that," Romeo exclaimed!

"Its Nashi," Wendy said sleepily. "Will you go put her back to sleep?"

"That's Nashi?" He asked.

"Yes Romeo, haven't you ever been around a baby?" Wendy asked.

"Yea I've been around tons of babies at the guild and Kyle." He explained.

Kyle was Cana's son, she got drunk one night and found out 2 weeks later she was knocked up by Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus. One month later they were married, but 4 months ago Cana came home to find Bacchus and 2 girls having a three-some. Cana had been having trouble making ends meet after her divorce with Bacchus finalized. So for 2 months she has been coming over once a week to clean Romeo's house, because neither him or his dad knew how to clean. Their house had always been a mess. Most of the time Cana brought Kyle over with her for about 30 minutes, then someone from the guild, usually stopped by to pick him up, so Cana could work.

Wendy rolled over and looked at him. "Romeo! Kyle is like a year old and he only comes when Cana is over there cleaning your house. You see him for like 5 minutes then you're gone, you don't stay while she cleans, because if you do she will make you help. And seeing a child from a distance and being around one are TWO DIFFERENT THINGS! Come on!" She demanded as she got out of the bed.

Romeo didn't see Wendy angry often, but he learned when she was mad, it was best to do whatever she said. So he followed her down the and into Nashi's room. Romeo had never been in here. The room was kinda small but a good size for the tiny baby. The room was set up so you could see the crib when the door was open from the end of the hall. He stepped inside, there was a rocking chair in the left corner and the crib in the right and beside that a changing table. Wendy stood in front of the crib and picked up Nashi. She walked over and sat down in the rocking chair and looked at Romeo, "go downstairs and in the fridge there is three bottles. Take one of them out and heat it up in the microwave for 15 seconds. DON'T USE YOUR FIRE MAGIC. Natsu did that once and Lucy told me about it Nashi didn't go to sleep for 3 hours because the milk was too hot."

So he went downstairs and got one of the small bottles out of the fridge. He thought about using his magic, but then remembered how Wendy got when she was tired. That's usually when he saw her mad, So he stuck the bottle into the microwave. And just as he started going up the stairs, with the hot plastic container, Wendy yelled "Romeo! What's taking so long?! Did you get lost?"

"No," he said as he ran into the room and handed her the bottle.

"Okay, WATCH!" she demanded angrily. She was holding Nashi in her arms and rocking slowly, Nashi had a small blue ring in her mouth. Wendy took the ring from her mouth and Nashi immediately began screaming. "It's ok Nashi, here drink some milk." She coxed. She gave Nashi the bottle and Nashi began to drink, as Wendy held the bottle. As she drank Wendy rocked her and by the time she had finished the bottle she was sleeping. She out Nashi in the crib and motioned for Romeo to leave. He left and Wendy followed and shut the door behind her. "Next time you're doing it," she said.

Romeo and Wendy went back to bed and Nashi woke up three more times within the next four Romeo went all three times so Wendy could sleep. At 2:30, Nashi woke up again, Romeo got up and went to Nashi's room for the next 45 minutes he struggled to get Nashi to sleep. He tried EVERYTHING! He checked her diaper, tried to give her a bottle, rock her, NOTHING was working. So Romeo did tried the only thing he knew he hadn't attempted. He sang. When Romeo was little his mom sang to him, he thought it might help.

" _I can remember the night's, mother would turn out the lights  
And she'd sing me to sleep, in a voice soft and sweet  
The I love you lullabye.  
I L-O-V-E Y-O-U  
you're all of my dreams coming true  
From your cute little nose, to the tips of your toes  
I L-O-V-E Y-O-U  
Heaven has given to me, the loveliest gift that can be  
And i'll cherish the sight of your eyes closing tight  
To the I love you lullabye.  
I L-O-V-E Y-O-U  
you're all of my dreams coming true  
From your cute little nose, to the tips of your toes  
I L-O-V-E Y-O-U"_

By the time he finished singing he looked down to see Nashi fast asleep. He slowly got up and set her in the crib, and as he began to walk out the room he saw Wendy standing in the hall. He walked out of Nashi's room and shut the door and walked towards Wendy.

She smiled a him and said, "you're a good singer".

Romeo looked down "you heard that?" He said blushing.

"Yes, where did you learn that song?" She asked.

"My mom," he confessed.

"I'm sorry Romeo, I shouldn't of asked Its j-" she began.

"No it's fine. It was nice it really reminded me of her. I know I don't talk about her a lot, but it's because I was so little when she passed and I don't remember much about her and it makes my dad sad…. But it's ok." He said as he walked toward her where they were close. They walked back to Natsu and Lucy's room. He might actually learn something from this experience.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys so this is a long chapter and a lot of stuff is gonna happen! I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far, so please please review. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you would like to see happen. I'm looking forward to what you guys have to say. Enjoy chapter 7!**

 ***Natsu's pov***

Natsu immediately picked up on Lyon's scent, they walked for an hour, not seeing or hearing anyone. Gray was on his left side, with Chelia directly in front of him. They had just reached a clearing, when Chelia took off. "Chelia! Where are you going?" Natsu yelled as the whole group ran after her. When they reached Chelia she was kneeling over Lyon with tears in her eyes, performing her healing magic. No one said anything until five minutes later, when she started to stand up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He will be ok, but he needs to be taken to Lamia Scale. It's getting dark we should camp and call Jura." She said.

"That's a good idea Chelia. Me and you can call Jura everyone else should go gather things to set up camp," Gray stepped up and said. Lucy nodded and grabbed Natsu's arm and started dragging him towards the woods, just as Erza and Jellal began to walk off.

"Lucy, where are we going?" He asked.

"Natsu! Chelia is upset. Gray is going to talk to her. We need to go get firewood." She said.

"Ok" he agreed.

 ***Gray's pov***

Gray watched the others leave then turned back to Chelia, she was kneeling over Lyon again and their was a tear running down her cheek. Gray walked over to her and said, "Don't cry, that wouldn't make Lyon happy. He will be alright."

She turned to look at him, "Why did you stay? I can call Jura!" she snapped.

"Because I care and I promised Lyon." Gray confessed. Now he had her attention. "A year ago Lyon called me, the two of you had been dating for about 3 months and me and Juvia had been married for 1 month. He wanted to meet and catch up, so i agreed even though it seemed odd. He told me that he had found out that he had a genetic blood disorder called hemophilia. Even a paper cut could cause him to bleed out, the doctor told him it wasn't serious if he got immediate attention after any cuts or scrapes but it could be if he didn't."

Chelia looked appalled, "He told me about the condition… but he didn't say it like that.."

"He never planned to, but that day he made me promise if ANYTHING happened to him, that he wanted me to look out for you and protect you. I couldn't say no, so I promised I would. Me and Lyon may fight a lot, but we grew up together and deep down, he's like a brother to me." Gray said. Chelia looked down at Lyon.

"Well, right now he's ok, thanks for doing that, I don't need the protection, but the fact that he wanted to protect me." she said.

"Well let's call Jura." He said. Gray took out his lacrima and called Jura.

"Hi Gray." Jura said. Jura looked a little stressed.

"Hey Jura, Chelia decided to stay with us and we found Lyon." Gray said.

Jura look relieved and Gray tilted the lacrima so he could see Chelia and Lyon. "How is he Chelia?" Jura asked.

"He's ok Jura, but we should take him to the guild." She said.

"Well Yuka and Toby left earlier, where are you?" Jura asked.

"We're not far from caldens caverns," she said.

"Alright, well Toby and Yuka aren't far. Ill tell them to meet you, Lyon and the Fairy Tail group at the caverns. Yuka and Toby can take you and Lyon back to Lamia Scale and the Fairy tail group can go back to Magnolia afterwards." Jura said.

"Alright, that sounds good, Jura we will talk to you later bye." Gray said.

He looked at Chelia, "well i'm going to go call Juvia."

"Ok Gray" she said.

 _ **~Time skip~**_

 ***Chelia's pov***

It was about 6 in the morning Chelia had woken up before anyone else. She looked over at Lyon, she hoped he woke up soon. Just as she started to get up a hand grabbed her arm, She looked down to see Lyon with his eyes open, "Where you going? You gonna nurse me back to health then disappear." He said smiling.

"Lyon!" she said sort of quietly so she didn't wake anyone. She sat down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Be careful, I'm still a little fragile," He said sitting up. He looked around then he looked back at Chelia with a slightly worried face, "where is Wendy?"

"She went back to Magnolia with Romeo and Juvia." Chelia said.

"Wake Natsu," Lyon demanded.

"Lyon, what's going on?" She asked.

"I will, but first Wake Natsu!" He said.

"Ok" she said. She got up and walked over to Natsu who was sleeping in the same sleeping bag as Lucy and had his arms around her. Chelia leaned down and lightly shook Natsu which shook Lucy and she began to wake up.

"Chelia, Whats going on?" She said.

"I don't really know, but Lyon just woke up and he's demanding that I wake up Natsu because he needs to talk to him, something about Wendy." Chelia said.

"OK stand back." Lucy said.

Chelia stepped back, then Lucy reared back and slapped Natsu. "What? Whats going on?" Natsu said.

"Lyon is up and he wants to talk to you about Wendy." Lucy said.

"Ok," Natsu said groggily and got up and followed Chelia over to Lyon, where they both kneeled down around him.

"Natsu, the person we were attacked by was a member of a dark guild. I wasn't strong enough to take him down, but I did collect information. He attacked us because his guild wanted him to find a blue-haired dragon slayer mage." Lyon said.

"WENDY! Why would they want her?" Natsu exclaimed, he definitely looked awake now.

"They need her power, for what I don't know, the guild is called Dragon Heart." Lyon said.

 ***Natsu's pov***

Now Natsu was scared. Wendy was with Nashi too. Lucy was waking everybody else and Chelia was calling Jura. Natsu was going to call Romeo and Makarov, Romeo first. Wendy didn't have a lacrima so.. He couldn't call her. Romeo's face appeared on the screen he looked tired. Was he in Nastu's room? No time to worry about that. "Natsu, why are you calling so early?"

"Romeo, I don't have time to explain. Where is Wendy?" He asked urgently.

"She's putting Nashi back to sleep." He said.

"Well I want you and her to get Nashi's diaper bag, it's already fixed from when she was at Gajeel and Levy's unless yall messed with it. And I want you guys to go to guild IMMEDIATLY and stay there until Lucy and I get back. Wendy and Nashi are not to leave the guild for ANY reason! Makarov will explain what's going on later at the guild." Natsu said.

"Ok Natsu" Romeo said worryingly. Natsu hung up and called Makarov, he hoped he was awake.

Makarov picked up on the fourth ring, "Hey who is it? Oh NATSU, what did you destroy?"

Natsu laughed, "Nothing yet, Gramps! I was calling to let you know we found Lyon."

"Good, why are you calling to tell me that instead of Jura at 6 in the morning?"

"Well Gramps the guy that attacked Lyon got away and he's looking for Wendy. He's from the dark guild Dragon Heart."

Gramps face stiffened. "I've heard of them, their guild wants to harness the powers of dragons."

"Harness the power of dragons?" Natsu asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, Natsu. Where is Wendy?" He asked.

"With Romeo at my home they are watching Nashi I called them and told them to come to the guild and you would explain."

"Ugh! Put the monkey on my back I guess, well I'll make sure she stays safe till you and Lucy return. Natsu I've heard that Dragon Heart set up its base where Cait Shelter used to be. Tell Erza and Jellal to head there, I want ehm to find out why this guild wants Wendy."

"Thanks Gramps" He said.

Natsu put his lacrima away and looked to see everyone awake and gathered in a group. He walked over to them and sat down. Lucy started talking, "Ok so me and Natsu are going back to Magnolia, Erza, Jellal, and Gray are going to escort Lyon and Chelia to the Caldens caverns, then all of you head back to Magnolia." said Lucy.

"No, Gramps said that the base of operations is rumored to be at the old cait shelter guild. He wants Erza and Jellal to go check it out and try and find out why they want Wendy."

"Ok we will go." said Jellal.

"I'm going with Natsu and Lucy, I want to get back to Juvia." said Gray.

"Alright Gray, be ready to leave in 30 minutes," said Lucy.

They started packing up.

 ***Romeo's pov***

"Come on Wendy! Let's go!" Wendy came walking into the living room pushing a sleeping Nashi in her stroller and holding a bag on her arm.

"Ok let's go," she said.

They walked out the door and headed towards the guild. "I wonder what's going on" said Wendy.

"I don't know, but it must be urgent if Gramps is involved." Said Romeo. They walked sort of in silence, but when they got about a block from the guild Rome saw something out of the corner of his eye. He screamed "GET DOWN!" Then he pushed Nashi's stroller out of the way. Wendy jumped in the direction of Nashi just as firebolt burned away the tree right where the stroller had just been.

"Wendy GO TO THE GUILD!" He yelled. She picked up Nashi from the stroller and picked up Nashi's diaper bag, which had fallen and sprinted for the guild.

Romeo looked out to see his attacker, a tall man with purple spiky hair. He decided the best thing to do is fight. So he conjured purple fire in his hands and threw it towards the man. The man blocked dodged the attack and shot a fireball at Romeo. Romeo really wished he was Natsu and could eat fire. He jumped out of the way, just as the man was hit with a bolt of lightning. The man stumbled and fell to his knees. Romeo looked to his right to see Laxus running towards him, "ROMEO! Get inside!"

"NO! I wanna fight!" He said.

"You're not strong enough I can't worry about protecting you. He will slaughter you is that what you want." Romeo knew he was right, so he ran toward the guild and left the fight to Laxus.

 **~time skip~**

 ***Natsu's pov***

They were about to split up when his lacrima rang, he answered a call from Laxus, "Hey Natsu, don't worry about coming here. That guy isn't a problem anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"I slaughtered him, but not before I got some answers from him. They wanted wendy because they wanted to suck her power out and get it for themselves. The guild is small, but getting stronger! The old man wants all of you to go and attack the guild. Wipe it off the map before it can get any bigger."

"Alright Laxus, but how did you find him?"

"He attacked Wendy and Romeo as they headed to the guild, but don't worry Nashi and Wendy are fine." He said.

"Ok tell Gramps we will be home soon."

Guess they were all heading to the caverns.

 **~time skip~**

 ***Wendy's pov***

Almost the whole guild had came up to her and Romeo and expressed their opinions. First Laxus had said that they should have been more careful because now that Romeo had knocked me up he would have to marry me. Mira slapped him, then he apologized. Gramps told her that she should be more careful with her decisions. Cana told her that she understood. Gajeel just looked funny at them. At that moment Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Jellal. They had destroyed Dragon Heart so they wouldn't bother them ever again. Gray walked across the guild and sat by Juvia who was on a bench by herself. The rest walked over to Wendy and Romeo, Nashi was laying in her stroller fast asleep.

Erza came up to her with Jellal standing behind her, he looked at her with a look that said, 'I'm sorry for whatever she says'.

"Wendy I think that you made a bad decision, but you need to take responsibility and get ready to be a mom." Then she walked off.

"You guys did a good job with Nashi, well come on Wendy let's go home." said Natsu as he picked up Nashi and grabbed Lucy's hand and headed towards the exit. I hugged Romeo then kissed him goodbye and followed them.

 **~time skip~**

 **{3 months later}**

 ***Wendy's pov***

Ugh another pair of pants that didn't fit. She looked at the ugly stack of maternity clothes Lucy had bought her and pulled out a pair of pants. They fit, guess they would have to do. She took a quick glance in the mirror, her stomach stuck out just a little. She wondered if it would be a boy or a girl. She walked downstairs and walked into the living room, Romeo was sitting on the couch. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Her birthday had passed, but Natsu hadn't allowed her to go out with Romeo alone till now. They walked to the park holding hands and sat down on a bench, "Wendy we need to talk about… the future for us?" he said

"Yeah… I know I've been thinking about it and Romeo I don't think we can take care of this baby." She confessed.

"Me either" said Romeo.

"But I don't wanna give it up I mean I feel like this child is a part of me and I just wanna give it all my love." Said Wendy.

"I know, but think about it we can't raise a child. I think we need to let someone who can raise it. It's best for the baby." He said.

She nodded as the tears started coming, her emotions were all over the place now. Romeo pulled her into his arms and held her. They went out to dinner later and came back to Wendy's. They had to talk to Natsu and Lucy. "Hey Lucy, Natsu were back" I called.

"Hey Wen, Hi Romeo" said Natsu as he sat down on the couch. Lucy came in and sat down beside him. Romeo and Wendy sat down in love seat that was pushed against a horizontal wall, so they could see Natsu and Lucy.

"We made our decision, we think we should give the baby up for adoption." she said.

"Are both of you sure that's what you want?" Lucy asked. They both nodded and then Lucy said, "Ok well I know a couple, who can't have children and they might be a good choice of parents." Said Lucy.

 **"** **Who?" Romeo and Wendy said simultaneously.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Yukino Eucliffe***

Yukino was worried, when Lucy called and invited her and Sting over to dinner she didn't know what to think, but she came. As she and Sting walked the streets of Magnolia, she wondered.

They got to the door and Sting knocked. Lucy answered the door and greeted Sting and Yukino with a smile, "Hey guys! Come on in! Everyone's sitting in the dining room." They followed her into the dining room, there was a long table Natsu was at the head Lucy to his left with their daughter Nashi beside her. Yukino had always wanted a daughter. On the other side sat Natsu's sister Wendy and her boyfriend Romeo. Lucy told them to sit beside her across from Wendy and Romeo.

Lucy had fixed spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, it was good. "So Sting how is Sabertooth?" asked Natsu.

"Good! Is it true that Makarov is retiring?" Asked Sting.

"Yea, passing the guild on to Laxus," said Natsu.

"So Yukino, um I love having you over, but that isn't the only reason we invited you and Sting over," said Lucy.

Sting looked at her then looked back at the people sitting around the table, "Well, why did you invite us over then?" Asked Sting.

"Well, I know you guys have been trying to have a baby for a long time," Lucy began. She couldn't believe it Lucy was spilling her personal problems to everyone. "And I don't know if you guys have considered any other options, but we might be able to help you."

"What are you talking about? Help us?" Yukino questioned.

Wendy shifted in her seat then looked at Sting and Yukino and said, "I don't know if any rumors have spread to Sabertooth, but I'm 3 months pregnant. It wasn't planned, we used protection, but it happened and me and Romeo have decided not to keep the baby. We can't give this child the life it deserves, so we decided we want to give it up for adoption." Yukino was surprised. This was not what she expected. "When we told Lucy and Natsu that we decided on adoption, she told us that she knew a couple who might adopt the child. They would make excellent parents and we knew them. She also said you would let us be semi-involved in the child's life. We were wondering if you would adopt this baby?" Yukino was flabbergasted, adopt Wendy's child. She and Sting had discussed adoption, but she always wanted her own baby. They had tried for almost 2 years, but they only got broken hearts. Yukino has had 4 miscarriages in 2 years and 1 still birth. She looked at Sting and he looked just as surprised.

"Wendy, this is a big decision. Would you guys mind giving us some privacy?" said Sting.

"Sure," said Lucy, "Natsu, why don't you, Wendy and Romeo go clean the kitchen while I bathe Nashi."

"Ok," said Natsu and he walked into the kitchen.

"You can talk in the living room, I'll be upstairs." Said Lucy as she and her child headed for the stairs.

"Yukino, this is what we have been talking about now we can finally have a child." Said Sting happily.

"But it's not our child Sting, it's Romeo and Wendy's and it will always be theirs." She said.

"Yukino blood doesn't make a family, I'm adopted, so is my brother but you know something we're still brothers. We may not have the same biological mom, but the person we call mom is the only mom we know. Wendy and Romeo can't raise this child, they can't give it a good life and they think we can. A baby of our very own. Come on Yukino what do you say?" Said Sting.

She thought about it he is right. Wendy and Romeo can't care for this child, but Sting and Yukino could. It wasn't exactly what she always dreamed of but it was a baby. Their baby.

"Yes!" She said happily.

"Yay!" Said Sting and ran to her and spun her around. "Let's let them know." Said Sting.

They walked into the kitchen, Natsu was at the sink washing, Wendy next him rinsing and Romeo was drying and putting up the dishes. "Wendy," Yukino said. She turned around and Yukino saw the small bump at her stomach. "We decided that we will adopt the child and we want you and Romeo to be in it's life as much as you choose to be."

"Thank you Yukino."

"Well we need to be going, but call us if you need anything." Yukino said as she left, she was so happy!

 ***Wendy's pov***

Wendy was glad that Yukino and Sting decided to adopt the child, but it still hurt because even though she couldn't see it she loved this child.

 **~time skip ~**

 ***Wendy's pov***

Wendy was now 5 months pregnant, her baby bump was noticeable in any clothes she wore. No hiding it now. Wendy had a doctors appointment today, she would find out the gender. Yukino was coming, she wanted to be happy for her but it's hard. She was in the office waiting for her appointment with Lucy and for Yukino to get there. Just then she felt something, she put her hand to her stomach and felt it again. Her baby was kicking. "Lucy," she whispered, "the baby's kicking." She said.

Lucy put her hand to Wendy's stomach and felt the baby kick. "Yea, he or she is active today." Lucy said. The moving stopped and 5 minutes later Yukino came in and sat with them. They called Wendy's name and they all went back. Wendy laid on a bed and the doctor put a cold gel on her stomach then begin to start the ultrasound.

"Well Wendy," said Dr. Jackson, "she looks healthy."

"She," gasped Wendy.

"Yes a girl." Said the doctor.

"That's wonderful," said Yukino.

After the appointment they all went out to eat and then back to the guild. Wendy didn't talk to many people about how she felt towards the adoption. She talked to Romeo, Chelia, and surprisingly Juvia listened to her problems and acted like she understood. Maybe it was because she's pregnant too and she could never imagine giving up her baby and can fathom Wendy's pain. Wendy wanted to talk to Lucy or Natsu, but they both acted like the adoption was amazing and everything was gonna be fine, so Wendy played along. When she walked into the guild she sat down at a table with Juvia, Gray was off on a job. "It's a girl," said Wendy.

"Oh Wendy, I found out I'm going to have a boy!" exclaimed Juvia.

"That's wonderful Juvia, Yukino is excited too, she's always wanted a girl." She said.

"Oh Wendy, I'm sorry tell me all about it." said Juvia.

Wendy talked and talked, but in the back of her mind she kept wondering, am I making the right choice?


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay yall this is a big chapter! Please review if you like this story, I'm really eager to hear from my readers. I also wanna say thank you to everyone who follows or favorites this story! Enjoy guys!**

 **~time skip~**

 **[3 months later]**

 ***Wendy's pov***

Wendy was 35 weeks pregnant, that's 8 months, her back hurts, her neck hurts, her feet hurt, hell, she can't even see her feet. She even needed help standing up when she set into a low chair. At this very moment Wendy was home alone sitting in a recliner, Natsu was supposed to be here in about 10 minutes and Lucy was out having a girls day with Levy and she took Nashi. Wendy was getting thirsty, so she put her hands on the armrests of the chair and pushed herself up, only falling back twice. She had walked halfway to the kitchen when suddenly she felt a mild pain, in her stomach and stopped walking for a moment. The pain lasted about 30 seconds then it went away. She wondered what it was? If the baby was okay? Her question got answered when her baby girl kicked wildly, so she continued to walk to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

Just then Natsu came in the door, "Wendy!"

"In the kitchen Natsu."

Natsu came into the kitchen and said, "You ok?" He asked.

"Yea," she said.

"Ok, don't mention this to Luce, but their having a sale on those new beer helmets and I want one, so I'm going to the store then to the guild to show it off. I'll be gone for about 2 hours, Lucy shouldn't be home yet. OK?" He asked.

She liked having the house to herself, "Go Natsu!" He shot her a thankful smile, then ran out the door.

Wendy thought about inviting Romeo over, but lately he was so protective, like she'd break if she walked one step. Also, he was with his dad celebrating his dad's birthday. So she sat inside watching TV. Over the next hour and a half she had 5 more of those pains. They hurt in her stomach, back, and lower part of her stomach. They were also getting a tiny bit more painful each time. Wendy was getting up to go to the kitchen, she was hungry, when she had one of them and she almost stumbled because she wasn't expecting it, good thing she was by a wall. Then she looked down to see clear water, or at least she thought it was water, then she realized, the crotch of her pants were wet. Uh oh. She was in labor, these pains must be contractions, what the hell was she supposed to do. Just then her lacrima rang, Natsu got her another one for emergencies. "Hello" she answered.

Lucy's face appeared, "Wendy I need to speak to Natsu." She said angrily.

She didn't have any other choice, Lucy had been through this, sorry Natsu. "He isn't here, but Lucy-"

"WHAT? HE ISN'T THERE?" She screamed.

"No, but Lu-" Wendy began again.

"WHERE IS HE?" She screamed.

Wendy was getting aggravated. "I DON'T CARE AT THE MOMENT LUCY, he went to the store for a STUPID BEER HELMET, I SAID IT WAS OK, BUT NOW I REGRET THAT?" She screamed back.

"WENDY! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO LIE FOR NATSU?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE BEING ALONE, BUT WE HAVE A BIGGER PROBLEM." She screamed.

"WHAT!?" Lucy demanded.

"I think I'm in LABOR." Wendy said.

"LABOR? What makes you believe you're in labor?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Well about an hour and a half ago I had a mild pain, I didn't think it was anything, but I've had 5 more since then and my water just broke."

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE IN LABOR! I'm not close by, but I want you to sit down ok and next time you have one of those pains, write down the time on that notepad by the couch. I'm going to call Gray, he said something about doing a job in downtown Magnolia, he's probably the closest. I've tried calling Natsu and he won't answer so just don't worry about him right now and call Romeo." Lucy said.

"Ok Lucy" said Wendy.

Wendy turned back around and got to the couch when she had another pain. She sat on the couch and wrote down the time 3:03 p.m. She sat down and waited.

 ***Lucy's pov***

She was having a great time with Levy and their children, Nashi had turned one year old last week and Gale would turn one next week. They had went to a beautiful meadow about 2 hours outside of Magnolia to have a picnic. That was until Nashi said, shit, when she spilt her juice. She was gonna kill Natsu. She couldn't get him on the phone, so she called Wendy and found out Wendy was in labor. She pulled out her lacrima and called Gray.

He picked up immediately, "Hey Lucy, I can't real-"

"Gray I don't have time to small talk, Natsu is an idiot. He left Wendy home alone for an hour and a half and now she's in labor. I think she's still in the beginning, but she needs to get to the hospital. I know you are doing a job in downtown Magnolia, can you go get her and take her to the Magnolia General Hospital. QUICKLY!"

"Yea Lucy, I'll leave now. I'll call you later." Said Gray.

"Thanks Gray." Levy must have heard the conversation because she had already started packing everything up, she would call Sting and Yukino on the way back.

 ***Wendy's pov***

Romeo was grounded so she had to call Macao, he answered on the fourth ring. "Wendy? Romeo is busy." Macao said.

"I know that, but I wouldn't call if it wasn't important. I need to talk to him."

"Ugh, make it quick." He mumbled something then Romeo appeared.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Said Romeo.

"I wanted to let you know that my water broke and I'm in labor my contractions are really far apart, but… "

"Y-you're in labor, like now." He said. He looked surprised.

"Yea, but it's not bad now it will get worse and it's gonna take a while, I just had to let you know."

"Well I'll be there. If you want me to be there. Are you at the hospital?" he asked.

"Of Course I want you there Romeo, I wouldn't have called if I didn't! No but Gray is on his way to get me. Can you do something for me?" She asked.

"Sure. Anything." He said.

"Go to the guild and tell Natsu and bring his 'I don't wanna answer my lacrima' ass to the hospital with you." She said.

"Ok I will. Bye Wendy see you soon." said Romeo before he hung up.

 ***Romeo's pov***

Romeo hung up the lacrima and walked over and handed it to his dad. His dad and Wakaba sat watching a sports game, it was how his dad always spent his birthday. "Dad I have to leave!" He said.

His dad looked up at him, "Why?"

"Wendy's went into labor, her contractions are really far apart, but she wants me there and they can't reach Natsu. I'm supposed to go get him." said Romeo.

"Ok go Romeo," said his dad as he ran out the house toward the guild.

He ran as fast as he could. When he reached the guild, he walked inside and looked around, He saw Natsu by the bar with a beer helmet on his head. It looked like he had just filled it up. A bunch of guys were surrounded around him as moved the straws to his lips to try it out. "NATSU!" Romeo yelled across the guild as he began to walk over to Natsu.

Natsu looked at him, "Romeo, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy." Said Natsu.

"Yea your busy Natsu, but Wendy asked me to come get you." Said Romeo.

"Why does Wendy need me? She knows where I am and what I'm doing." Said Natsu.

"Because her water broke and she's in labor," said Romeo.

"Oh Shit!" Said Natsu. He took the helmet off his head and handed it to Mira, who stuck it under the bar, then grabbed Romeo's hand and sprinted out the door towards the hospital.

 ***Wendy's pov***

Ten minutes after she had called Romeo, she heard a knock on the door. "Coming," she yelled.

When she got to the door she opened it to see Gray and behind him a magic mobile parked in front of the house. "Come on let's go Wendy!" He said.

So she walked outside and he helped her safely into the magic mobile, then he strapped in and they were off. They had to go all the way across town, she had grabbed the paper before she left too and while they were on their way she had another contraction and looked down at her watch 3:22 p.m. She wrote it down and they arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Gray and Wendy went up to the Maternity ward which was on the 3rd floor. Wendy had already called her doctor who said she would be at the hospital. They got Wendy a room and set her up, she was only dilated 1 cm, she had a long way to go.

 **~time skip~**

 **[10 hours later]**

Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs, it was really starting to hurt. "Ok Wendy it looks like your dilated 5 cm." said Dr. Jackson.

Just then she squeezed Romeo's hand, he was standing at the head of the bed beside her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed. It hurt so much.

"Wendy try not to squeeze so hard." Said Romeo.

She snapped her head sideways to look at him, "SHUT UP! I WILL SQUEEZE AS HARD AS I FUCKING PLEASE, BECAUSE THIS SHIT HURTS! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED I SQUEEZE YOUR HAND, SO UNTIL YOU'RE GIVING BIRTH TO A KID, SHUT IT!" Screamed Wendy. She wanted to cry. There was another one, it hurt so bad. The doctor said they were 5 minutes apart and 45 seconds long. Wendy normally didn't cuss, but it hurt so bad.

 **~time skip~**

 **[6 hours later]**

"Ok Wendy, it's time to push."

She tried to nod, but screamed instead it hurt so bad. Romeo held her hand and Lucy was wiping her face, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Sting, Yukino, Rogue, Macao, Wakaba, Chelia and Lyon were in the hall.

She kept doing what the doctor said and screaming, even with the epidural, it hurt so bad. She didn't know how much time passed, but soon she felt relief and heard the cry of a baby. The baby was cleaned and then took out of the room, but she wanted to see her.

Romeo looked at her and said, "you did it Wen it's over." He said. He was smiling and she smiled back. Then she felt a sudden pain and everyone was screaming, monitors were beeping then she blacked out.

 ***Romeo's pov***

What happened one second she was fine and smiling at him, then every monitor was going off and the doctor was yelling about her hemorrhaging and they were gonna lose her. Next they were pushing him and Lucy out of the room, so they could focus on Wendy with hopes that they could save her. As he walked towards his guildmates that had gathered in the hall, he began to cry, so did Lucy. He couldn't lose her. Natsu and his dad was the first one to see them, they immediately ran over to them, "What's wrong? Why are you guys crying? How's Wendy?" Natsu asked.

Romeo couldn't speak, but Lucy could, "She started bleeding out Natsu, they made us leave so they could focus on saving her." All the color drained from Natsu's face and he didn't say a word, he just started balling. Romeo's dad walked over to him and held him, he had lost Romeo's mom in a train accident. He knew how it felt to lose the love of your life. Romeo hoped Wendy made it. Everyone stayed in the hall without saying a word, the only sound was their crying. Suddenly a doctor walked up to the group and spoke, "we were able to stop the bleeding she will be fine, she's awake and is asking for Romeo, Lucy, and Natsu. Would the three of you follow me?" The doctor said looking at them.

They all walked into the room, Romeo ran to Wendy's side and knelt by the bed, Natsu came to stand beside him, Lucy behind him. I kissed the top of her head then said, "I'm so glad your ok. I love you Wendy."

"I love you too Romeo."

Natsu walked up and knelt down and said, "Try not to give me a heart attack Wendy! I love you Wen."

Wendy was ok, other members of the guild came in and saw her. Then she went to sleep, the only ones to stay with her was Romeo, Natsu and Lucy. He was just so glad she was ok.

 ***Wendy's pov***

Wendy didn't remember much from after the birth, but she had heard stories. Her daughter was born 7:08. Wendy woke up at 6 that night to a gentle shake from Romeo, who shared the bed she laid in. "You have visitors," said Lucy standing by the door. She moved out of the way and Sting and Yukino entered the room, Yukino was holding a small pink bundle of blankets.

"We know by law you're not supposed to hold the baby right after birth when you choose adoption, but me and Sting thought you and Romeo might want to see her." Said Yukino to Wendy. Wendy sat up and Yukino handed her the bundle, she finally saw the child she brought into life. Romeo looked over her shoulder at the child. She was small,she had Wendy's face and Romeo's eyes. She also had small tufts of dark blue hair coming from her head.

"She's beautiful." Romeo said.

"We named her Lori Sky Eucliffe."

"I like it," said Wendy. Lucy looked at Sting and Yukino, "Can I take a picture of Wendy and Romeo with her?" She asked.

"Sure," they both said simultaneously. So Lucy approached the bed and pulled out a camera, then snapped a picture.

"Well I'm gonna go develop this." Said Lucy and she left.

Wendy looked down at her daughter, she wanted to swaddle the child up and take her home, but she gave her back to her adopted parents and they left the room.

After they walked out of the room, Romeo wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love her already, I know you do to. If only we could keep her." He said.

They had set the adoption up as open, they would be in their child's life, but she wouldn't know they were her parents until she was old enough. They would visit as friends, but nothing more. It would hurt, but they had to love their daughter from afar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so this chapter has some new characters, a lot happens, please enjoy and review and follow and favorite!**

 ***Lori's pov***

In two days Lori would be 16, she couldn't believe it, she thought about her life so far. She had amazing parents, Sting and Yukino Eucliffe. Her dad was the master of the magic guild Sabertooth. Her best friend was Nashi Dragneel, she was the member of a different guild, Fairy tail, Nashi was about a year older than Lori. Lori was tall, thin, with dark blue hair, she used wind magic. That one thing that always bothered her, she didn't look like either of her parents or use either of their magics. Guess she was just weird. Most of the time, I wear long crop tops and black skinny jeans and a fu jacket like my dad. The crop tops only show about an inch of my stomach if they showed more my dad would cut them all into pieces. He tried one time with one that was one inch short than her others. Lori remembered some her favorite memories, like when she was 7 and she got to meet all the other magic guilds, she even went out to dinner with Nashi and her parents, and Nashi's parents, and Nashi's aunt and uncle. Lori liked Nashi's aunt and uncle, Wendy and Romeo Conbolt, they were good friends of her parents and came over sometimes. They have two children, Max who is 12 and Samantha is 8. Lori even looked sort of like them she wondered why that was?

"Lori! Can you come here?" Her mother called. She walked into the living room to find both of her parents on the couch in their serious faces. Something was wrong.

 ***Yukino's pov***

"It's time to tell her Sting. We have to." Said Yukino. Lori was almost 16, they needed to tell her the truth about her parents.

"I know, let's call Romeo and Wendy first." Said Sting. He took out his lacrima and called Romeo.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey Romeo," said Sting.

"Hey Sting," Said Romeo.

Sting turned the lacrima where they both can be seen. "Is Wendy there? We want to talk to both of you."

"Yea, hold on." He said and then called her name.

She came to the phone and he told her we wanted to speak to them.

"Hey is something wrong with Lori?" She asked.

"No," Yukino answered.

"Ok then?" said Romeo.

"Were going to tell her this afternoon." Said Sting.

Wendy gasped, "are you sure she's ready?" Asked Wendy.

"Yes," said Yukino.

"Ok, Well tell us what happens." Said Romeo.

"We will," said Yukino. They hung up then called their daughter downstairs.

 ***Lori's pov***

"Lori, sit down me and your father need to talk to you." Said her mother. What was going on she sat in a recliner that was set where she could see her parents.

"Lori, honey, you know me and your father love you." Began her mother.

"Yea I know I love you guys too, now what's going on?" Asked Lori.

"Calm down let your mother speak and you will find out." Said her father calmly. They were good people, her father was tall with spiky blonde hair. Her mother was beautiful she had short white hair that framed her face and brown eyes.

Her mother continued talking, "About sixteen years ago, we got a miracle. That miracle was you because me and your father couldn't have children and we got this beautiful baby." Said her mom.

She smiled, she had never heard this. She was glad her parents had her. "But you weren't the miracle in the sense that I was able to carry a child. What I'm trying to say is that… your adopted."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! This couldn't be right. Her parents weren't her parents. She was adopted. How could this be? They lied to her. She wasn't theirs they couldn't love her.

"YOU LIED TO MEE! I'M ADOPTED! DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME! HOW COULD YOU I'M NOT YOURS!" She started to run off, but her father stood up and grabbed her arm.

"WERE NOT FINISHED, YOU'RE GOING TO SIT AND LISTEN TIL WE FINISH!" He demanded and she sat back down.

"We do love you and you are our child. Our blood may not run through your veins, but that doesn't mean we don't love you. And we couldn't tell you as a child, you wouldn't understand." Said her father.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes," they both said together and walked over and wrapped their arms around her.

They let go of her and her father looked at her and said, "Plus, your biological parents asked us to wait til you were old enough to understand."

"My biological parents? You know who they are?" She asked. She wondered who they were. Maybe she could meet them. Why did they give her up? Maybe they never wanted her.

"Yes and so do you." Said her mother. I KNOW THEM? WHO COULD THEY BE?

"WHO?" Screamed Lori.

"Before we tell you, I'm gonna say this, your biological parents care about you they always have, but they were 17 when you were born. They couldn't take care of a child. But don't think they never wanted you. They are the most selfless and caring people I know and to give you to us was probably the hardest thing they ever did." Said her mom.

"Ok, who is it?" She asked.

"Your parents are Wendy and Romeo Conbolt." Said her dad.

NASHI'S AUNT AND UNCLE, WHERE HER PARENTS! SHE WAS NASHI'S COUSIN!

"I wanna talk to them," she said. She didn't have there lacrima number.

So her dad pulled out his lacrima and pulled up a number then handed her the lacrima, "call when you're ready." Then walked out of the room with her mom.

She sat down on the couch and fixed her hair then hit the call button.

It was picked up immediately and Romeo's face appeared, "Hey Sting how did-". He stopped when he realized who it was. He turned his head and called "Wendy!"

She appeared by the phone and immediately recognized that Lori was on the phone. She sat down beside Romeo, little drops of water appearing in her eyes.

Romeo turned back to the phone, "Oh hi Lori, what is it?"

"You're my parents." she said.

"Yes, we are." Said Wendy.

 ***Wendy's pov***

It was such a relief, she could finally tell her daughter how she felt. "I don't know what you have been told, but me and Romeo have always loved you." She confessed.

"I know my parents told me why you gave me up I'm not mad at you I just wonder why you never told me? Why you hardly ever visited? Why you weren't there?"

"Well we didn't visit a lot cause it hurt and because we had to let Sting and Yukino raise you and we never told you because we left it up to Sting and Yukino to determine when you were ready to know, but don't ever think we weren't there, because we were. When you broke your arm 2 years ago we sat at the hospital with Sting and Yukino and your uncle Rogue until we found out you were ok, then we went home. We were there you just didn't see us." Said Romeo. They talked to their daughter like parents, I wonder how long it will stay like this?

 ***Lori's pov***

Lori really enjoyed her conversation with Romeo and Wendy, but now she had to call someone else. She yelled to her parents that she would be in her room. When she got there she took out her lacrima and soon her best friends face appeared. She was wearing her birthday present she had got from her parents, her dad's old scar. "Nashi, I got the BIGGEST NEWS EVER!" She said.

"So do I something AMAZING happened yesterday!" She exclaimed. Nashi was pretty. She has long pink hair and big brown eyes.

"Ok so you first," said Lori.

"Alright. Storm KISSED ME!" She said.

"WHAT! Tell me everything." Said Lori. Storm Fullbuster was Nashi's boyfriend. They had been together for 2 months and their dad's don't really get along. Storm is tall and he has big blue eyes. His normal outfit is a hoodie, t-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Ok so our dad's finally let us go on a date as long as long as Luke and Rin went with us." She began.

Nashi had 2 siblings Layla is 6 and Luke is 12. Storm has 3 siblings, Rin and Crystal are twins, their 13. His youngest sibling is his sister Ur and she is 5.

"So we went to the mall with the arcade and bribed the boys to leave us alone. They immediately hit the arcade and we went to the indoor movie theater. We saw _Finding Dory_. It was good and after the movie, we were heading to the arcade to get the boys when I pulled Storm into this bookstore, because I wanted to see if the new book by Rick Riordan I want is out. So I was looking at the shelves when Storm called my name and pointed to the book I was looking for. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him and just as I was about to let go he pulled me closer and kissed me. Then bought me the book." Said Nashi with a smile on her face.

"That's amazing, I'm happy for you Nash!" She exclaimed.

"And there's something else." She said.

"What?" Asked Lori.

"On the way home he told me he loved me." She said.

"OH MY GOD! Whats did you say!" Asked Lori.

"I told him I loved him too." She said with the biggest smile possible on her face.

"That's so awesome Nashi, I'm glad your happy!" Said Lori.

"So what's you BIG NEWS!" Nashi asked curiously.

Lori watched Nashi closely as she began to talk, "So my parents told me a BIG SECRET today!" She began.

"What is it?" Nashi interrupted.

"If you let me finish you would find out." She said.

"Oh sorry," She said.

"So the big secret is that I'm adopted!" She started again.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD!" Screamed Nashi.

"Yea that's not even the biggest part. We both know my birth parents. You know them better than me." She said.

"WHAT! I know them?" Nashi asked surprised.

"Yep, it's your aunt and uncle," she said.

"MY AUNT AND UNCLE? ROMEO AND WENDY? ARE YOUR PARENTS?" Nashi screamed.

"Yep, I talked to them earlier they said they always loved me and they gave me up because they were only 17 when I was born and they couldn't take care of me." She explained.

"OM MY GOD! THAT MEANS WE'RE COUSINS!" Screamed Nashi.

"Yep I love you Cousin." She said.

"I love you too Cousin," said Nashi then laughed. "So I'm all packed for tomorrow."

"Good," said Lori. For her birthday this year Lori got to invite Nashi over to stay for almost two weeks. "I'm so excited for you to come."

"Yep i'm excited too." Said Lori.

"So are you gonna come live with my aunt and uncle? " Said Nashi.

"No, I'm gonna live with my mom and dad." She said.

"Don't you wonder what it would be like to live with them?" Nashi asked.

"Yea, but…" she began.

"You're not even gonna live with them for the summer?" Nashi asked.

"I haven't thought about that. It would be cool, I'll ask my mom." She said.

"You would also get to see me all summer!" Said Nashi.

"Yea, it would be fun." Said Lori.

"Are you glad you're adopted I mean now you have 2 moms and 2 dads? I can barely deal with one of each." Said Nashi.

"Well you're right I now I have 2 moms and 2 dads I've inherited a curse. I have 4 people to yell at me when I get in trouble, but …." she kept on talking telling Nashi how she felt. She hoped her parents let her do this.


	11. Chapter 11

***Lori's pov***

Lori knew the best time to ask her parents would be at dinner. So while they were eating spaghetti, Lori said, "I've been thinking and I wanted to ask you guys something?"

"What?" Said her dad as he took a bite of spaghetti.

"I wanna spend the summer with Romeo and Wendy," she stated.

Her mom looked right at her and her dad straightened up the said, "did Romeo and Wendy put you up to that?"

"No I haven't even talked to them about it." She said.

"Well why do you want to go stay with them for the summer?" Asked her mom. "Because I've lived with y'all for my whole life. I wanna know what it would be like to live with them for 3 months." She said.

"Well we will have to talk about it and talk to Romeo and Wendy." Said her mom.

"Why don't you go to your room so me and your mom can talk?" Said her dad.

Lori went up to her room, hopefully they said yes.

 ***Sting's pov***

Sting didn't know what to do, he loved his daughter, but could he really stop her from going to stay with her birth parents for a few months? What would he do if he had the opportunity to live with his birth parents for a WHOLE summer? He would do it, he had to convince Yukino to let their baby girl stay with Wendy and Romeo for the summer. He had to do it for her. "Yukino I think we should let her go" he said once Lori was out of earshot.

"What! WHY?" She said.

"Yukino, it's only a summer. I can understand why she wants to go, I'm adopted and I love my dads, but if my birth parents called me during high school and invited me to live with them for a summer. I would of jumped at the opportunity, because I'm a curious person I would want to see what it would have been like if they had raised me. She's probably more curious to find out than I would be cause she knows them. She wants to be close to them. As my daughter, no I don't want her to go, but as someone who is also adopted I understand. And I also know she loves us and she will always come back home it's not forever, it's just a summer." Said Sting.

"But Sting, what's going to happen if she gets close to them and wants to stay?" Asked Yukino.

"Yukino, she won't and Romeo and Wendy will send her back, now they will be in her life more. She will want to see them often and call them, but … I heard her earlier, I don't know who she was talking to but she said, 'Now I have 2 moms and 2 dads I've inherited a curse. I have 4 people to yell at me when I get in trouble, but I'm also the luckiest kid alive because I have 4 people who love me and want the best for me. But most of all I'm glad I have my mom and my dad who will do anything for me and always give me a home. I mean they took me in before I was born.'"

"She said that?" Yukino asked. He nodded.

Yukino sighed, "you're right," she said. "Let's call and talk to Romeo and Wendy."

Sting took out his lacrima and called Romeo, "hey Sting, hi Yukino, what is it?" Wendy appeared by his side smiling.

"Well Lori asked us if she could come stay with you for the summer and we have talked about it and we think we should let her, but we have to ask y'all if its ok?" Explained Yukino.

"Lori, wants to come stay with us? For the summer?" Asked Wendy. Romeo and his wife both look flabbergasted, they probably didn't expect this.

They looked at each other for a moment then Romeo spoke, "of course she can and you guys can visit as much as you want. When will she come?" He asked.

"Well Nashi is coming to visit Lori for almost 2 weeks, we can drop her off when we bring Nashi home on the way to my guild leaders conference." Sting said.

"That sounds good." Said Romeo.

"Ok we will be ready for her," said Wendy.

 ***Wendy's pov***

Wendy didn't expect this, Lori was coming to stay with them, that meant they had some rearranging to do. Romeo and Wendy's house was one floor and has 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Romeo and Wendy in the master with a master bath, Max had the next room it was connected to his sisters room by a bathroom. Romeo and Wendy had decided that they would let Lori have the basement. They also have a huge downstairs basement. In the basement is a wine cellar, a huge storage space for old furniture and other stuff, for example their kids keepsakes were in that storage room, a book room and dance studio for Sam. There is also a bar and couch and tv where Romeo and some of the guys from the guild hang out. Romeo had it put in when Mira started shutting the guild bar down at 7 pm so she could be at home with her daughter Nova. The a man cave had originally been at the front of the basement, but when Max turned 10 they converted the front room into a gaming room for him and his friends because they were tired of them all coming over and screaming in Max's room where no one had any peace. Now they were going to remodel the huge game room in the basement into two rooms. They would create 2 rooms down there, one for Lori's bedroom the other for Max's gaming area. They would down size Max's game room to fit Lori's bedroom. They were also going to fix the hallway that organized all the rooms in the basement so Max and his friends wouldn't have to walk through Lori's room to get to the game room. Now they had to have a talk with Max and Samantha SEPARATELY because of their ages. That night after the phone call they talked about the plans. Romeo knew a contractor who could have all the renovations done before Lori arrived. So they called their son Max into the living room when they finished planning it all out. Max is 12, he's tall and has small eyes like Romeo's, but his are brown instead of black and he has long dark purple hair. He grew his hair out long because for some reason he think it's cool to wear his hair in a bun or a ponytail or let hang down like he's some hippie rockstar; Wendy didn't like it, but it's his head he's gotta be the one to wear it. He also wore a long sleeveless open jacket like Romeo and Natsu. Max walked into the room his hair in a bun, "what is it? Am I in trouble? I didn't do anything!" He said. Romeo and Wendy both laughed.

"No your not in trouble, just sit we need to talk to you about something." Said Romeo. Their son sat on the couch Wendy in a chair and Romeo stood behind her.

"So do you remember, Nashi's best friend Lori?" Asked Wendy.

He blushed then said "yea."

"Well you see when me and your dad were Nashi's age we had a baby, " she said. Her son looked stunned, but she continued. "Max, Lori was that baby, but we gave her up for adoption and she just found out the truth and that's she's adopted and now she wants to come spend the summer here."

Her son was stunned, she wondered what he was thinking.

 ***Max's pov***

Ok so I know Lori, last year I started thinking she was cute now I wanted to gag. I HAD A CRUSH ON MY SISTER! I HAVE ANOTHER SISTER! Sam was enough trouble now there was another one. UGH!

"I have another sister?" Asked Max, maybe they were joking or this was a dream.

"Yes," said his dad.

"WHAT! I have another sister who's coming here to stay for the SUMMER?"

Both his parents nodded. He wanted to SCREEEEEEEAAAAAM! Then he had a lightbulb went off. She can't come.

He smirked then said, "She can't come their isn't enough room. She wouldn't even have a bedroom."

His dad looked at him, "Well son that's not true. She will have a bedroom, we just haven't built it yet."

He was shocked. "YOU'RE ADDING ON TO THE HOUSE!" He screamed.

At that moment his mom looked pissed. "Don't scream you will wake up Sam!" She said.

"No we are not adding on to the house, we are going to renovate the game room in the basement." His mom said.

Now he was pissed the game room in the basement was HIS, NOBODY COULD HAVE ANY OF IT! "Renovate MY GAME ROOM!" He yelled.

"Maxwell Macao Conbolt, be quiet!" Said his mom angrily.

"Yes we are going to down size your gaming room and move it to the far side of the front basement and fix the main hallway from the stairs to include both rooms, so you and your friends can get to the game room without disturbing Lori. Your game room is huge Max and we have been talking about resizing that room for almost a year, because your mom has been wanting a guest bedroom." Explained his dad.

He couldn't believe this, I mean his game room was huge, but his dad had a big man cave.

"Why not resize dad's man cave?" Asked Max.

"Because your game room is bigger Max, my man cave is just as long as your game room, but half the length. Now this is not up for negotiation, we just wanted to let you know what's going to take place within the next 2 weeks." Said his dad.

Max was really mad about his game room, but if he kept arguing he wouldn't even have a game room, so he kept his mouth shut.

"So she's coming in 2 weeks?" He asked.

"Yes Max, now go to bed." Said his mom.

"Ok Goodnight mom, night dad." Said Max as he went to his room. He didn't want a new sister, hell he didn't even like the one he was stuck with. Now he had another sister. "Lord help me!" He prayed as he went to sleep.

 ***Wendy's pov***

As I laid down to go to sleep I thought about Lori. For the first three years of her life Romeo and I went to Sabertooth every year on her birthday to celebrate with her. Lori called them us Aunt Wen Wen and Uncle Rome. It wasn't easy, but we enjoyed spending that time with our daughter, but the next year we decided to stop going because it was getting harder and harder to not pick her up and take her home, plus I was five months pregnant with Max at the time of her fourth birthday. Next I thought about when Lori was seven and she visited Fairy Tail with Sting and Yukino. It was a great day Romeo even got to show their daughter a little of his magic, but she didn't remember them enough to call them aunt and uncle anymore. Her and Nashi got really close, that's when they vowed to be best friends forever. That night Romeo and I went to dinner with Natsu, Lucy, Nashi, Sting, Yukino and of course Lori. Luke was about the same age as Max they were 3 weeks apart, but Levy was babysitting him that night. This was the first time Lori met Max, he was 3 years old. Lori held him and I remember them playing patty cake and Lori forgot the words and five minutes later the whole table was laughing. Max even cried a little when Romeo took him from Lori's lap and put him in his high chair so he could eat. Then I begin to think about when Lori was 10 and we visited her with Max and Samantha. Sam was almost 2 and Max had just turned 6. We even brought Nashi who was 11 and Luke. We took all the kids to a water park and had a water gun war. Next I remember when Lori was 14 and Yukino called me and let me know that Lori had been in a magic mobile accident. She had hurt her arm pretty bad and they were going to do surgery and there was also the possibility that Lori might lose her arm. I called Lucy who agreed to babysit and Romeo and I went to sabertooth. When we got their Lori was still in surgery, so we sat in the waiting room for around an hour with Sting, Yukino, and Sting adoptive brother Rogue. The after an hour a doctor came into the room and told us all that Lori was fine and they didn't have to amputate her arm. She was asleep at that time and she had a cast on her arm. Romeo and I went inside and checked on her, but we left before she woke up. Of all the times we had to leave Lori that was the hardest… to leave her hurt. Sting and Yukino had encouraged us to stay, but we couldn't. What would Lori have thought if she had woken up and saw me and Romeo there? At that time, to her, we were just Nashi's Aunt and Uncle, it would have been awkward, so we left, but we did check up on her daily for about a week. And now she finally knew the secret and she wasn't mad at us, but she actually wanted to come visit us for a whole summer. I'm so happy, I know this must be hard on Sting and Yukino, but I'm glad they're giving me and Romeo the chance to love our daughter, just like we love Max and Sam. This would be a great summer.

 **~time skip~**

 **[The next morning]**

Wendy and Romeo were eating breakfast with their daughter, Max was still in bed asleep. Sam was 8, she had Wendy big eyes, but they were black instead of brown and she had beautiful, long hair. Her hair color was like a lightened mixture of dark purple and dark blue. She also was missing her 2 front teeth and loved wearing Wendy's old childhood dresses. "So Lori is coming to stay with us?" She asked.

"Yep," said Wendy.

"But why Mommy? Why isn't she staying with Nashi?" She asked.

This was harder than telling Max, Sam wouldn't understand adoption, but she was gonna try.

"You remember when I explained to you that the stork brought babies and put them in a mommy's stomach when they think the mommy and daddy's are ready for a baby." Said Wendy.

Sam nodded.

"Well sometimes the stork accidentally brings some babies before the mommy and daddy's are ready." She said.

"Well what do the mommy and daddy's do with the baby?" She asked.

"Well most of the time they do this thing called adoption. That's when the parents give the baby to a couple that can't be mommy's and daddy's." Explained Wendy. Romeo was still stuffing his face not even paying attention.

"Well why can't they be mommy's and daddy's?" She asked. Wendy elbowed Romeo and he looked at her as he spit out his bite of pancake in surprise and Sam laughed.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Sam, ask daddy your question while I pour you some more orange juice." Said Wendy as she got up and began to pour her daughter some orange juice.

Sam looked at Romeo and said, "Why can't some people be mommy's and daddy's?" She asked.

Romeo cleared his throat and said, "Well, it's because… um… if all people could be mommy's and daddy's then their wouldn't be anybody to take care of the children whose parents died or couldn't take care of their children." Wendy nodded her head as she sat down and set a glass of orange juice in front of Sam.

"That makes sense, that way everyone will have a mommy and a daddy. But what does that have to do with Lori? " She said.

"Well you see Lori was first given to me and daddy but we couldn't take care of her so Sting and Yukino adopted her." Said Wendy. Her daughter looked shocked.

"Does that make her my sister?"

"Yep" said Romeo.

Sam made a huge smile. "Yay! I get a big sissy." She screamed.

This was better than Max's reaction. Sam finished her breakfast then ran to her room, mumbling about how she would have a new sister who could show her how do make up and play dollies with her and dress up. Wendy was glad. Her kids responded better than she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

***Nashi's pov***

"Nashi you have 3 minutes then we're leaving!" Called her dad, she was saying goodbye to Storm at the guild before leaving to go visit Lori for two weeks. She was so excited, but she would miss Storm. They were standing near the guild entrance, but at a spot where her dad couldn't see them.

"I'm gonna miss you" said Storm.

"I'm going to miss you too," I said.

"You're going to call every night right?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"I love you" Said Storm.

"I love you too," I said.

Then Storm wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer covering my mouth with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, when my dad yelled out "You have one minute left missy and I don't hear any chit chat and if I don't hear any within the next 5 seconds I'm coming over there!" Screamed her dad.

Storm broke the kiss, but still held her close and whispered, "I love you Nash, but I really don't want your dad to roast me."

She laughed, "it's fine. I guess I've gotta go bye Storm I love you."

"Bye Nash I love you too" he said as he pulled her close for one more quick good bye kiss. Then she left the alleyway and walked over to her dad and Storm walked in the guild.

"I heard you," remarked her dad.

"I'm sure you did Dad." She said. They started to walk to the train station.

"You don't love that boy" he said.

"Yes I do"  
"Your 17, you don't know what love is." He said

"Yes I do, I know that i've grown up with Storm. He was my best friend in middle school and my first crush in high school. I know that I love him dad and something else. If I don't know what love is then you and mom couldn't have known what love was at 17." She said.

"We had been through ten times more than you and Storm. Also why do have to date ice-blocks kid?" He said.

"Cause I do dad." She said.

"Also I know what you two were over there doing?" He said.

"So what? You and mom do it enough."

"That's because we're married." Said her dad

"Yea sure it is." She said.

They got to the train station and her mom, Luke, and Layla came up to them. "You ready to go Nashi?"

"Yea mom." Her family was riding half the way for a job. It was gonna take 4 hours to get to sabertooth so she better be ready.

"Well Luke already loaded our stuff up." Her mom said.

"OK."

Luke is 12, he's tall and has my mom's blond hair. He keeps it trimmed short in a skater boy cut, if he doesn't it grows out spiky like their dad's hair. He has small eyes like dad, but their brown like moms instead of black. He wears an open sleeveless jacket like dad and a pair of jeans. His celestial keys are attached to the belt of his pants. I inherited dad's dragon slayer magic, while he inherited mom's celestial magic. Layla is 6 and cute for her age. She loves to wear her hair in pigtails. Her hair is bright hot pink and long. She has big black eyes and she loves to wear skirts. She also has magic, it's not fully developed, but we know she can use some of mine and dad's magic, but it seems like she can also call spirits. I hate riding trains, because like my dad, I have motion sickness and Layla also has it a little, but it's nowhere near as bad as mine and dad's motion sickness. As I sat down on the train beside mom, Luke looked at me from the couch on the other side and said, "don't puke on my shoes Nashi." Then he laughed. Dad was on the other side of mom and Layla sat beside Luke.

"Sh-shut it!" I choked out as the train began to move. This would be a long ride.

 ***Lori's pov***

My mom and dad sat in front of me as we ate breakfast, I was so nervous, they had to have come to a decision by now. "Lori, me and your dad came to decision that you can go visit Wendy and Romeo for the summer." Said her mom.

"Really?" I screamed as I dropped my fork.

"Yes," said my dad between bites.

"We are going to drop you off when we take Nashi home." Said her mom.

"Thank you," she said as she started to get up.

"Hold on, their are going to be some rules for your visit and were going to tell them to you now." Said her dad as he paused from stuffing his face. As you know Wendy and Romeo have two other children who are your biological brother and sister, you are to be nice to them and listen to Romeo and Wendy."

"I forgot they had other kids! I can't believe I have siblings and I will try my best to get along with them." I interrupted.

My dad laughed then continued. "Also while you're there, you can take missions with Nashi or another member of Fairy Tail but you must ok it with us first. Next, we want you to visit for your Uncle Rogue's birthday. Also you are to call every night by 8. The rest of the rules will be ones that Romeo and Wendy set." Said her dad.

"Okay, now I have to go get ready for Nashi." She said as she ran upstairs. She was so happy and Nashi would be here this afternoon.

 ***Nashi's pov***

The train finally stopped and we all got. I had 5 minutes to be back in the train to finish my travel. "I'm gonna miss you Nashi." Said Layla as she hugged her bye.

"Layla it's only two weeks I'll be back before you know it." I said.

"Bye Nash" said Luke as he took Layla's hand and began to walk over to thier stuff.

"I'll see you in 2 weeks kiddo, and remember I love you," said her dad as he hugged her goodbye.

"Bye sweetie remember to call every night, I love you." Said her mom.

"I will," she said as she walked hugged her parents and then got on the train headed for Sabertooth.

 ***Lori's pov***

I stood with my parents waiting for Nashi, I can't wait to tell her that my parents said, "yes"!

Suddenly the train pulled into the station and she waited, 3 minutes later Nashi walked off the train with 2 big bags and began looking around. "Nashi! Over here!" I called and she started to look around more, but she still didn't see me so I began waving my arms and that's when she saw me. My dad started laughing when I waved my arms, but once Nashi saw me we both ran towards each other and hugged. This was the first time I had seen her in person for 5 months.

When we finished hugging we each picked up a bag and began walking to my parents.

"Hi Sing, Hello Mrs. Yukino" said Nashi. My parents told Nashi that they felt old when she called them by their last name so she started calling them by their first names when we were 12 and 13. My dad asked her just to call him Sting instead of Mr. Sting because it still made him feel old.

"Hi Nashi, are you girls ready to go home?" Said my mom.

We nodded and we reached to pick up the bags, but my dad put his hands on them and shook his head, "These look heavy. Why don't you girls walk in front and I'll carry the bags?" Said my dad.

"Ok," we said.

When we hot out of my parents earshot I looked at Nashi and said, "They gave me the answer to my question this morning!" I said barely containing my happiness.

"And?" Said Nashi.

"They said… I can'... GO!" I said happily.

"I'm so excited for you and I get to see my best friend ALL SUMMER!" Said Nashi.

"Yep," I said.

"So I forgot to ask you have you talked to Sam or Max?" She asked.

"Sam? Max?" I said trying to figure out who they were. … Then I got it. "My siblings. And no."

"Well you should, maybe when we get to your house we can call them. Sam is gonna love you, but Max is gonna be harder to convince." She said.

"Well I'm sort of nervous I mean I've never had siblings." I said.

"Well their sort of cute, but also really annoying, but you will grow to love them. No matter how much they annoy you." Nashi said.

Just as we turned on my street Nashi said, "You know Gale is back from his long mission and since he's S-class maybe when you go to the guild you can go on a mission with him." She said.

I blushed and then said, "O-oh he is… that's g-good… I don't think I will go on a m-mission with him though." Gale is the son of Levy and Gajeel Redfox. He is tall, with dark blue hair almost black, but just blue enough that you could tell it was blue. He has 2 lines tattooed on his right eyebrow and he is muscular like his dad. He has big eyes like his mom, but they are red instead of brown. He wears an orange sleeveless closed jacket with black trim and black pants most of the time. He is Nashi's age, he is actually 2 weeks younger than her. They are really close, that's because their moms are best friends and they are the godmothers of each other's oldest children. They are practically siblings. He also has 2 younger twin sisters their names are Cora and Chloe, they are seven. I met them once. I've had a crush on Gale since I partnered with him on a mission to defeat a dark guild. Our guilds were working together and I got partnered with him. Nashi is the only one who knows about the crush.

"Come on, you need to tell him. You know he gave me something yesterday to give to you." Said Nashi as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. She handed it to me on the front it said happy birthday in pink.

I opened the card and inside was written, _I hope you have an awesome birthday. I enjoyed working with you on that mission and I hope we can hang out again. Gale._

Taped to the inside of the card is a small iron necklace with an iron charm on it. The charm was in the shape of Sabertooth's guild symbol and it is painted dark green; Gale's favorite color. As we got a block or two from my house I pulled the necklace from the card and removed the tape and Nashi immediately took the necklace from my hand and hooked it around my neck. And before I could say anything to Nashi my parents walked up to us and my mom started unlocking the door and my dad looked at me and said, "where did you get the necklace?"

I hesitated to tell him he's not to fond of guys having crushes on me. Any guy I've ever like he has succeeded at scaring away even though there has only been 3 people not counting Gale. "It's from Gale Redfox, he asked Nashi to give it to me."

"Oh," my dad huffed.

This was going to be a fun two weeks I thought as we went into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I have some news I'm getting really busy with school and I'm having to start applying for scholarships so my time is really stretched thin for that reason I'm going to start updating Unexpected once a week on Monday. I'm really sorry if you don't like it. Please enjoy and review! I love you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Ch. 13**

 ***Lori's Pov***

When we got home, we sat down to eat pizza and my dad just stared at the necklace. He wasn't happy and then he spoke, "I'm adding a new rule for your summer trip. NO DATING!"

"Sting as much as I don't want Lori to date we can't just stop her." Said, my  
mom.

"But Yukino we-" my dad began.

"Not now Sting," said my mom as she gave my dad her serious look. "Lori why don't you and Nashi go upstairs." Said, my mom.

Nashi and I headed upstairs immediately.

 ***Yukino's Pov***

As soon as I knew Lori was upstairs I looked at Sting and said, "we can't stop her from dating no matter how much we want to."

"But Yukino she's my little girl I don't want to see her date. What if he's a jerk and breaks her heart?" Sting asked.

"Then we will be there to pick up the pieces, OK but we have to trust her in this it's a part of growing up," I said. "I don't want to see Lori date either, but we can't stop her and if we try she would just do it behind our backs."

"I know you're right" Sting sighed.

"I'll call Romeo and Wendy later and let them know that they need to come up with some good dating rules for when Lori visits," I said.

"Ok," said Sting.

 ***Lori's Pov***

Nashi and I went up to my room and sat down on my bed and as soon as we got comfortable she looked at me and said, "Sooo… how do you like Gale's gift?"

"It's nice, but I don't know what to say to him. I mean remember last time I talked to him it was so awkward."

"How about this? When we get to Fairy Tail if it's ok with your parents, me, you, Gale and Storm can go on a mission." Nashi suggested.

"No! If I go on a mission with you and Storm you are going to make it like a double date." I said.

"Ugh, ok well how about instead of just the four of us we invite Rosemary and Nova?"

Rosemary Fernandes is the 15-year-old daughter of Erza and Jellal Fernandes. She is an average height and she has bright red hair that she usually wears in a braid. Her eyes are brownish blue color and their big like her mom's. She usually wears a black sleeveless halter shirt with black skinny jeans. One reason she dresses like this is that she uses Requip magic like her mom and she can quickly requip  
over these clothes. She has two younger siblings Reiki is 13 and Jay is 8. Jay is the only one of the three that inherited their dad's blue hair.

Nova Dreyar is the 14-year-old child of Laxus and Mirajane Dreyar. Nova has long blond hair that she usually wears in a half up half down style. Her eyes are small like her dad, but blue like her mom's. Nova usually wears a purple tank top and black shorts.

Both girls are good friends of Lori's and Nashi's. "That sounds fine," I commented. This way I would have the option to escape from Gale if I got nervous.

"Alright well, we will set it up when we get to Fairy Tail." Said Nashi.

Just then my lacrima rang and I immediately picked it up and answered it. The  
face of a little girl with big brown eyes and long light colored bluish purple hair appeared. She was smiling a huge smile and was missing her front teeth and wore a blue dress. The contact name for the lacrima said, Wendy. "Hi, Lori!" The girl said happily. I was trying to remember who she is. She must be my little sister, but I can't remember her name.

Nashi spoke up before I could, "Sam, why are you calling Lori on Aunt Wendy's lacrima? Do you have permission?" Said Nashi. As soon as Nashi's face appeared the little girl looked sort of scared and she stayed quiet. Nashi looked serious. Nashi babysits Sam a lot so she must be used to having to punish her. "Answer the question Sam or I will call and ask Uncle Romeo," threatened Nashi.

"Well um, I didn't ask but I couldn't because mama and daddy aren't here." She said.

"Well, where are they? They wouldn't have left you alone." Said Nashi.

"Well daddy is on a mission and mama got an urgent call that Reiki fell off his new magic bike and they think he broke something, so mama left to go treat him. She said she should be back in about an hour. She left 10 minutes ago. She said she didn't have the time to get us ready and take us with her so we better behave. She left Max here to watch me." Said, Sam.

Nashi sighed. "Well, where is Max?"

"He's downstairs in the basement with Troy. Rin was here, but he left as soon as mama mentioned Reiki. Mama told Troy he should go home and he almost did, but Max convinced him to stay and told me not to mess with anything until he got back up here in about fifteen to thirty minutes. He wanted to finish the level they were on in this new game he got." Said Sam.

Troy is the 13-year-old son of Alzack and Bisca Connell.

Nashi sighed again, "Ok well I want you to stay here and talk to Lori, but first I need to tell her something. Then she's all yours."

Nashi motioned for me to follow her into the hallway and once she shut the door she said, "As you can tell my cousin and your brother is an idiot. I'm going to call Storm so he can go over there and make sure they're ok. Then I'm calling Master Laxus and seeing if I can talk to my aunt if she's not too busy. I want you to talk to Sam so we can make sure she doesn't get into any trouble until Storm gets there."

I nodded and went back into my room and picked up the lacrima and said: "Ok Sam what do you want to talk about?"

"What's your favorite color? Food? Magic? Plant? Book?" She began going so fast I barely understood.

This was going to take a while.

 ***Nashi's Pov***

Storm immediately picked up "Hey Nash- why do you look so pissed off?"

"Well, my aunt Wendy got a call that Reiki fell off his magic bike and is injured so she ran to the guild leaving Max in charge of Sam. Then, Max convinced Troy to go against my aunt who told him to go home and instead he stayed to play games.  
Rin was there, but he left to go check on Reiki. Sam in return called Lori on my aunt's lacrima. I know your parents aren't home and Crystal is still having her sleepover with Nova. Can you please go over to my aunt's house and watch Sam till my aunt gets home?"

"Yes, and I will try and knock some sense into your cousin and Troy." Said Storm.

"Thanks, Storm."

"Your welcome babe I love you"

"I love you too," I said.

Then I hung up and dialed the number for master Laxus Dreyar. No answer. I tried again. "Hello," and the face of Laxus's wife Mirajane appeared. "Oh, hello Nashi, Laxus is busy what is it you need?"

I could tell she is in the guild so I asked, "is my aunt Wendy there?"

"Yes, but she's really busy Nashi," said Mira.

"Well can you let her know that I asked Storm to go over there and watch Max and Sam. Also, if Bisca and/ or Alzack is there let them know that Troy is still at the house even after my aunt told him to leave." I said.

"Yes, I will but Wendy told me that Max was watching Sam I mean he is almost 13 and Troy should have left." Said Mira.

"Well, Max convinced Troy to stay and play games. He's not watching Sam." I said.

Mira looked pissed, "alright I'll tell her well I need to go bye Nashi," she said.

"Hold on, how's Reiki?" I asked.

"He's doing better I think Wendy said he broke his arm and 3 ribs, the worst thing is one of the broken ribs punctured his lung so your aunt is working very hard to help him." Said Mira.

"Well I hope he feels better, bye Mira," I said.

"Bye Nashi." Said Mira, then she hung up.

I walked back into Lori's room and heard Sam talking and saw her showing Lori her dolls as I sat back down on the bed. Three minutes later I heard a knock, it was coming through the lacrima speakers.

 ***Storm's Pov***

I may be dumb sometimes, but I'm not that dumb. Reiki gets injured and you sit on your butts and play video games and leave your eight-year-old sister basically alone with no protection! I was not happy. This wouldn't go well for either of those 2 boys. I got to the door and Sam answered it "hi" she said.

I pointed to the couch and said: "sit." I continued walking and I went into the basement passed the game room door and walked into the dance studio from there I went into the bathroom that connected the game room, bar, and ballet room. I quietly exited the bathroom and quickly walked to the front and pulled the plug.

Two boys simultaneously screamed, "what was that for?"

I looked at Max first, "I don't know what to say to you right now. I don't understand you. You claim to love Sam, but when you have been left home alone  
with her you leave her basically by herself to play games! I could have stood there for 5 minutes and you would never have known I was there. What if I was an attacker? I could kill Sam before you even knew! Go upstairs." He looked embarrassed and ashamed.

Next, I turned to address Troy he is short for his age with green hair and brown eyes. "Go home!" He ran. I don't think I've ever seen that kid run that fast. Guess he was scared I might tell his parents? Or his siblings? But I had no reason to they probably already knew and if they didn't they would soon.

I walked into the living room and I looked at Max he was sitting beside Sam on the couch. I looked at Max and said, "seems your sister called Lori on your moms lacrima and Nashi is visiting her so she called me to come down here since you can't watch your sibling."

Max glared at his sister and she looked scared, then he turned to me, but just before he spoke the door opened and in walked Romeo with a big bouquet of flowers. When he saw me he almost dropped them he put them on the counter and then looked at me. "What the hell is going on? And where is Wendy?" Asked Romeo.

"Well Reiki fell off his magic bike and Wendy is at the guild treating him. And Nashi called me after Sam called Lori. Nashi told me that Sam said Max had convinced Troy to stay when Wendy told him to go home and that Max was supposed to be watching her but was instead playing games with Troy." I said.

"Well thank you Storm, but I think you should go home."

I nodded and left.

 ***Max's Pov***

Okay so I wanted to play more games, but I didn't think about Sam being in danger. I mean she's almost 9. I was nine when I got to go on my first mission alone with Rin, Troy, and Nashi. Plus, if she had just done what I said then Storm wouldn't have come. We were almost finished with that level anyways, but now we have to start at the beginning. I looked at my dad and I could tell he is pissed.

 ***Romeo's Pov***

So, I'm ticked I come home to surprise Wendy and find out that Reiki is injured and my son put his sister in danger! I looked at Sam, "You are grounded from the lacrima screen for one week because you used mommy's lacrima without permission. Now go to your room. I'm going to make dinner and I'll call you when it's done."

Sam nodded and headed down the hall. I turned my attention to Max. "What the hell were you thinking? You left Sam on the main floor of the house alone! What if something bad had of happened to her?" I screamed.

Max looked ashamed. "I'm really sorry dad. I didn't think about Sam being in danger."

"You never think before you act! You're grounded from your lacrima, the lacrima screen and the basement for 2 months! And you're going to clean the entire house on Saturday! You're going to apologize to your mom, Sam, and Alzack and Bisca for convincing Troy to do wrong! Now go to your room. Oh and no missions for a month either."

Max stomped angrily to his room, but he knows better than to back talk me when I'm this mad. Just as I'm about to walk into the kitchen I hear the door open and close. It's probably Wendy so I run and grab the flowers as I yell "Wendy you home?"

I walk into the living room and she is standing in the doorway I walk over and handed her the flowers. Then I wrap my arms around her and pull her close covering her lips with mine. She puts her arms around me to deepen the kiss and soon I slowly pull away for air. "What was that for?" Asked Wendy.

"What I can't bring home flowers for my wife and greet her with a kiss?" I said.

"You can, I liked it. I just didn't expect it."

"Good," I replied.

Wendy looked at me and said, "dinner is in the oven."

"Thank God I don't have to cook," I said.

She laughed. Everybody hates when I cook because the only good thing I make is grilled cheese. "So, I heard about what Max and  
Sam did. How did you punish them?"

We sat down on the couch and I said, "I told Sam she can't watch the lacrima screen for 1 week." Wendy nodded in agreement. "I grounded Max from his lacrima, the lacrima screen and the basement for 2 months; he also has to clean the entire house on Saturday; he has to apologize to you, Sam, and Alzack and Bisca for convincing Troy to do wrong; and he can't go on missions for a month."

"Don't you think you're being a little tough?" Asked Wendy.

"Wendy, he left Sam basically by herself to PLAY GAMES! He's lucky, I haven't gone downstairs and roasted that game console!"

"I know, but… ok, just know he's going to take this out on you."

I sighed, "I know and I hate having to be so hard on him, but he needs to learn."

Wendy started to get up and call the kids for dinner, but I remembered something. I put my hand on her knee and said, "Yukino called me not long before I got home."

Wendy sat back down and looked at me and said, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No," I said slightly agitated as I remembered what Yukino said. "It seems that Lori got a birthday gift from Gale and he told her that he wanted to hang out with her, so Sting and Yukino think it would be wise for us to come up with some dating rules for when she visits," I informed my wife unhappily. I didn't want her to date.

Wendy chuckled. So, before she could respond I said, "what's funny?"

"You, being a dad. You don't like that Gale likes our daughter. You're protective."

"Damn right I am, I just got Lori back in my life as my daughter and now Gale wants to steal all my time with her. I'm just starting to get to know her and I'm already losing her." I said.

"I know honey, but we have to let her grow up. We can help her though and make sure she doesn't make the same mistake we did." Said Wendy.

"She better not get pregnant at 16, I'll beat her ass after Sting is done with her," I said.

"She won't, now let's feed our kids." Said Wendy.

This summer is going to be busy I thought as we walked into the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is long! But it's the chapter about Lori's birthday so enjoy! Follow, favorite and please REVIEW! I want feedback!**

 ***Lori's pov***

Today is my birthday! I'm officially 16! I can't believe it today is gonna be so much fun! My mom and dad are taking me and Nashi to this water park it is going to me so much fun! Also, My Uncle Rogue is coming! My Uncle Rogue doesn't have kids so he always gives the best presents and gets me whatever I want.

"Come on Lori," called my mom.

"Okay" I yelled as I ran downstairs, but just as I got to the bottom of the stairs I see Nashi, my mom and my dad sitting on the couch with four boxes in front of them. I sat down in the chair right beside the presents and reached for the closest one. It was a small pink bag. I reached inside to pull out an envelope. It was blue. I opened the envelope and pulled out dark blue card. It had firework decorations on the front and said, _To the best person I know_. I opened the card and printed inside was _Happy birthday I hope your day makes you as happy as fireworks_. It was really corny, but I loved it and wrote on the side in sloppy handwriting was:

 _Lori,_

 _You're my best friend and I love you. I'm so glad I get to spend today with you. We live far apart and don't see each other often, but when we do it's really great and I'm so glad you are my best friend. Let's have fantastic day._

 _Nashi_

 _P.S. check the bag again._

I closed the card and put it on the end table that is beside the chair. I reached back into the bag and pulled out a small Iron charm bracelet. It had 5 charms: a fairy tail guild symbol that was painted purple, half of a heart that said _best_ , a blue charm that looked like the wind emoji ?, a red charm that was shaped like a dragon, and finally a black treble charm. I love to sing, but I don't have the opportunity to do it a lot. I looked at my best friend and said "Thank you". Then I walked over to her and handed her the bracelet and then held out my arm. She put the bracelet on my arm and hooked the latch then I said, "Perfect fit, I love it Nash."

"I'm glad," said Nashi as she gave me a huge hug. Then I walked at sat back down in the chair beside the presents.

I reached out and grabbed the next present it is a small box wrapped in green. I told the paper to reveal a small ring box. Inside was a beautiful silver banded ring with her emerald birthstone in the middle. It has two small small diamonds on each side of the stone. She looked up at her mom and dad. "That is from me and your mother it is a type of promise ring. It's a sign of our promise to love you always no matter where you are." Said my dad.

I put the ring on and walked over and hugged my dad. My dad handed me another present it was $100 for me to spend on new summer clothes. I reached out and grabbed the next present is is from Wendy, Romeo, Max and Sam. It is a big rectangular box wrapped in red paper. I open box and gasp it's a new Epiphone DR-100 Dreadnought acoustic ebony guitar. It's a black guitar and laid on top of it is a card, a bag of picks and a songbook of the top 100 songs in the last 10 years. The card is yellow with a hand drawn birthday cake on the front and the words _Happy Birthday_ across the top. I open it and taped inside is $20 dollars. Also inside the card is note wrote in it.

 _Lori,_

 _Happy Birthday sweetie! We can't wait for you to visit. We hope you have a wonderful birthday. We love you._

 _Romeo and Wendy_

 _Happy Birthday, Sissy!_

 _Sam_

 _I guess you're my sister. I remember you from when you have came to the guild to visit Nashi. I hope our parents don't read this, but honestly I don't care all they can do is ground me. I'm not excited about having another sister, so don't expect me to be all happy and cheery. I don't want another sister. Sam is enough, but anyways have a good birthday. Oh and enjoy the money. It's mine mom made me put it in here. If you don't want it you can give it back to me. I would really like that._

 _Max_

I laughed at the card, but I don't like what Max said and Nashi could tell as she saw my face. "What's wrong?"

I tossed her the card and she caught it when she finished reading it she picked up her camera she had been using to take pictures of me and took a picture of the note. She got up and handed me the card then she said "I'm sure Max didn't mean it, but we can both call my aunt and Uncle later and tell them. OK?"

"Yeah Nash".

My mom and dad looked confused so I handed them the card and after they finished reading my dad looked ticked. "I'm sorry baby some people are like that, but I will call Wendy and Romeo and let them know. Why don't you open the last present? It's from your Uncle Rogue." Said my dad.

"I want to be the one to call them. I will do it after I finish with the presents."

I picked up the last present. It was a big box that wasn't even wrapped. I open the box and look inside. Inside is a card, and a karaoke machine with all the accessories. I pull out the card it's black with nothing on the front. I open it and scream. Inside is seven tickets to the sold out Ed Sheeran concert tonight! I quickly read what is written inside:

 _Lori,_

 _I wanted to let you know those tickets are for me you, and Nashi. Your parents aren't coming. They bought three of the tickets and I bought the other four. The extra four guests are a surprise. Nashi helped me with this gift and she invited four people to join us tonight. I will see you at the water park._

 _Love your favorite uncle._

 _Rogue._

Nashi is smiling and so is my parents.

"Thank you!" I screamed.

"You're welcome." Replied my parents simultaneously.

"Well, why don't we go upstairs and call Wendy and Romeo?" I said to Nashi.

She nodded and we began to walk upstairs. "Lori we are leaving in 10 minutes so make it short." Said my dad.

I nodded and the two of us ran upstairs I quickly took out my lacrima and called Wendy. She picked up immediately and said, "Happy birthday Lori and hello Nashi aren't you two supposed to be at a water park?"

"Yes I replied, but I wanted to thank you for the gift and talk to you about Max," I confessed.

Wendy looked confused as she said, "You're welcome for the gift, but what do you need to talk to me about Max for?"

Nashi showed her the picture and she looked embarrassed. Then she said, "excuse me one second girls." Then she set down the lacrima and I heard her scream "MAXWELL MACAO CONBOLT! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOOOOOOOOW!"

Then I heard the sound of running feet and "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW DARE YOU WRITE THOSE AWFUL THINGS IN LORI'S CARD?"

"What did he write?" Interrupted Romeo.

"I'll tell you later. Max I'm adding a month to your grounding and you will clean the house this Saturday and next. Now come with me."

Then she picked the lacrima up and they both sat in front of the screen. I looked at the boy who was my brother and before he could speak I said, "did you mean what you said?"

He looked me in the eyes and said, "no not really I mean I would like the money back and I haven't been too excited about a new sister, but I still think your cool. Maybe it's just a shock because before I knew you were my sister I might have had… a slight crush on you. Please forgive me and maybe we can get to know each other when you come. I shouldn't have said all that."

I laughed. "You're forgiven we just started off on the wrong foot."

"So we're cool?" He asked.

"Yea we're cool."

"Good have fun and happy birthday". Said my brother and he walked off.

"Well, I have to go Wendy. Bye" I said.

"Bye." Then she hung up and Nashi looked at me.

"I can't believe Max had a crush on you! But you handled that well let's hope you and Max get along better. Now let's go downstairs."

We walked downstairs and I told my parents how it went with Max. "Well I'm glad sweetie hopefully you can continue to get along with him. Now let's go." Said my mom as we headed out the door to the water park.

I and Nashi walked a little bit ahead of my parents and I asked her "soooo… who did you invite to the concert tonight?"

"You will have to wait and see." Said my best friend.

"Come on tell me please?" I begged.

"Nope, my lips are sealed." She said.

"Ugh OK".

We're here! I'm so excited I love the water! My parents paid for the tickets and then we went in. We all immediately headed for the changing rooms. I changed into a red 2 piece with ruffles around the and the top. Nashi put on a white 2 piece with flames on it. My dad changed into red swim trunks and my mom had on a blue 1 piece. We stepped out of the changing rooms and met up with my uncle Rogue. Rogue Cheney is my dad's adopted brother. He has black hair and red eyes. He is wearing black swim trunks.

"Happy birthday Lori" said my uncle. I ran and gave him a huge hug. We had so much fun. We all rode the lazy river and me, Nashi and my dad rode this really fast water slide. Me and Nashi even tried this surfing simulator that was until Nashi's top came loose. My top snapped, but Nashi's tied and while we waited to try the ride a third time some guy behind us pulled at Nashi's top. She slapped him and tied her top back but she must not have tied it tight enough because she fell off after being hit by a big wave and as she started to get up she had realized her top came loose so she got off and held her top. Then she signaled me to come help her so we decided to do other rides. At 2:00 my parents said it was time to go we needed to get home and get ready for the concert. Now I was more excited Ed Sheeran is my favorite singer. We got home at 2:10 and my uncle told me he would be back at 4:30, the concert starts at 7 but we have to go meet the other people who are coming at the train station and then we are going out to eat.

I immediately headed for my closet but Nashi grabbed my arm and walked over to her suitcase she reached in and pulled out a small rectangular wrapped box and handed it to me. "Another gift?"

"Just open it. It's not from me."

I looked at the tag, it was from Nashi's parents. I opened the gift and looked inside to see a white, short cap sleeve, scoop neck crop top; a pair of red, white, and blue Aztec print blue jean shorts with frayed ends; a large, cream-colored, knit cardigan; and orange converses.

"Nashi this is cute!" I said.

"I know I helped my mom pick it out now come on let's get ready." She said. Nashi wore a white sleeveless shirt with a blue jean jacket and navy blue skirt. Then she did my hair. She curled it and I put hers in a half up half down style. We finished our makeup and began walking downstairs just as my mom started yelling for us to come down because my uncle was here.

"You girls look cute to have a good time!" Said my mom.

"Have a good time girls" said my dad. He isn't really happy right now I wonder why.

 ***Sting's pov***

I didn't like this, but I want Lori to have fun. If Rogue wasn't taking her I would be making her stay home. Why does she like that kid so much that Nashi had to invite him?

 ***Lori's pov***

Were at the train station waiting for whoever Nashi invited. I wonder who it is?...

"So you know you have 3 uncles and 1 aunt now." Said Nashi separating me from my thoughts.

"Yea your parents are my aunt and uncle, but who is the other person? Also, it's 2 aunts."

"You have met Braden at the guild, right? Him and Romeo have the same dad different mom. His mom is Cana Alberona and he is 13. How is it 2 aunts? I thought your uncle wasn't married." She said.

"Oh I remember him I can't believe he's my uncle that's just weird. My uncle isn't married and my aunt doesn't come around often, but my mom has a sister, Angel. She used to be in a guild with Jellal Fernandez but it disbanded now she travels the work with a group of her friends destroying dark guilds."

"Wow, that's cool!" Said Nashi.

"Girls the train is here why don't we go greet your friends." Said my uncle who had snuck up on us.

We both followed my uncle to the platform and I immediately recognized the group who would be joining us. Rosemary Fernandez has her hair in her normal braid and a backpack on her back. She is wearing an a line dress that is blue with white polka dots and a black jacket. Next is Nova her blonde hair is pulled into a bun on top of her head that had a braid wrapped around it. She is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans an a gray sleeves tank shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. Next is the boys, there is Storm who is strutting his normal hair style a pair of jeans and a polo shirt; Nashi probably told him what to wear. Then there is him. I was hoping she hadn't invited him I was wrong. Maybe it won't be awkward. His hair is spiky today and he has on a black sleeveless shirt that's kind of tight but kind of not and a regular pair of jeans. He looks so cute! It makes me more nervous! Nashi waved them over and something popped in my head. "Do they know that I'm coming to Fairy Tail for the summer or that I'm adopted?" I whispered nervously.

She shook her head just as Storm walked over and wrapped his arms around and pulled her into a kiss. "eww!" screamed Gale and they broke apart.

Nashi looked at him and said, "oh shut it. You know you would do the same thing if u had a girlfriend." He shut up.

"Happy birthday Lori!" Said Nova as she walked over and hugged me.

"Were going to have lots of fun tonight celebrating your birthday we are going to make it awesome!" Said Rosemary as she walked over and hugged me.

Storm stepped away from Nashi and turned to me, "Happy Birthday Lore".

I frowned I hated his nickname for me. "I told you not to call me that!"

Nashi stepped on his toe and he looked at her. "Damn that hurt." He turned back to me. "Sorry, Lori. Oh, yea this is from me and my parents and Crystal." He said holding out a small box.

I opened it to reveal small circular clear crystal studs. "Thanks, Storm," I said as I put them on.

"Your welcome." He said giving me a friendly hug. He's a good guy and a great match for Nashi.

"Come on kids let's go down to the pizza place. We can talk more there." Said my uncle.

"Which one?" Asked Rosemary.

"The one on this road with the red sign." Said my uncle.

Rosemary looked at Nova and said, "race ya!" And they both took off.

Nash heard them and immediately grabbed Storms hand and sped off and my uncle had already started walking away. Leaving me to walk with the only person left.

 ***Nashi's pov***

"Nashi why did you pull me?" Snapped Storm.

"Because I wanted to let Gale and Lori walk alone," I said.

Gale is like my brother and I know he likes Lori, but he's never been the best at talking to girls he may be 17, but he's not like most teen guys. He's a bookworm and really smart and strong. He spends a lot of time training and reading instead of socializing. He doesn't talk to many girls besides us at the guild and that's brief. The only females he talks to regularly is me, his mom, my mom, and his two seven year old twin sisters. He hasn't liked any girl before Lori and he's nervous so after their job they did together he asked for advice about a month later. So i've been helping him secretly. He doesn't want to be made fun of by the other guys.

"Why?" Asked Storm like a dummy.

"Because dum-dum Gale likes Lori and Lori likes Gale!"

"GALE LIKES A GIRL!?" He asked. Flabbergasted.

I nodded.

"Wow, he's finally catching up. Hopefully, it goes well and he doesn't chicken out."

 ***Lori's pov***

The first minute was awkward and then he spoke, "so you like the necklace?"

I nodded.

"I hope your birthday has been fun." He said.

"It has. The concert is gonna be so much fun."

"Yea it will be. I saw you whispering to Nashi before we walked over you looked nervous and I know it's not my business, but is anything wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now I wanna tell everyone at the same time," I confessed.

"Ok," he said. We're almost there. Good, then I can stop this awkward conversation.

"Lori, I um I..." Started Gale.

"What is it Gale?" I asked curiously what is so hard to say that he is nervous. OH MY GOD! DOES HE LIKE ME TOOO? No, it can't be that. It's something else.

"Um I… I… IreallylikeyouandIthinkyourreallycute" He said fast.

Did he say what I think he said? It was too fast to tell, but I think I heard the words like, cute, and Lori in the same sentence."What? That was too fast to understand. Slow down."

He took a deep breath and motioned for me to follow him into an alleyway beside the pizza place we are going to. Then he turned to face me and looked me in the eyes and said, "I really like you Lori and I think your really pretty."

Am I dreaming? Did he just say he liked me and that he thinks I'm pretty. What should I do? I can't speak.

"Do you like me to?" He asked.

"Um, Yea," I said.

Gale's face lit up and it happened so quick. He took a step towards me and I just looked at him. He closed the space between us and wrapped his arms around me and picked me up and spun me around. Holding me close in his arms. It felt so great. Then, I remembered our group. Gale put me down and said, "I know we need to get back to the group, but first I have a question. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I said. Gale smiled again. He looks really cute when he smiles. Then he took my hand and we walked into the pizza place holding hands.

""We were about to- WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS?" Exclaimed Nova as we walked toward the group.

"Well I asked Lori to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Said Gale happily.

I'M SO HAPPY! I'm smiling from ear-to-ear and Nashi can tell so she gives me her "you're telling me everything later" look.

"Oh did you now?" said my uncle as we sat down and both of us began to pig out. He had a piece of pizza in his hand. I didn't respond and he looked at me and continued, "I'm not your dad Lori, that is my brothers title. I'm your uncle if you're happy then I'm happy for you and I won't say a word to your dad unless you tell me to, but let me warn you Gale if you EVER break my nieces heart, my brother and I will personally pay you a visit not as Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney but as the twin dragon slayers." Said my uncle.

"If that happens I'm helping." Said Nashi.

"I'd do my best to attack myself before I hurt Lori. I may not know her well, but I do know that she is amazing." Said Gale to my uncle.

"That's great to here because if you do I'm sure Wendy will probably blow you into next week and Romeo might roast you in addition to the visit from my brother and I." Added my uncle. Now everyone's faces but mine and Nashi's looked confused.

"Why would Romeo and Wendy care?" Asked Storm.

I scowled at my uncle. "I'm sorry Lori, I was told you knew I figured all your friends knew too I'm sorry. Why don't I go find the waiter and get a dessert pizza?" My uncle said as he got up.

Everyone turned to me for an explanation so I swallowed the last bite of my pizza. "Well… um, I found out two days ago that I'm adopted and my biological parents are Wendy and Romeo Conbolt."

Everyone's mouths dropped. "Really?" Asked Gale. He looked scared.

I nodded.

"Oh no. My parents don't know I asked you out, but I guess they will know now and Romeo probably won't like me anymore. But who cares at least I have you as my girlfriend."

Storm knew something was wrong cause Nashi was silent at the news. "You knew and you didn't tell us?"

"It wasn't my news to share. Plus she's my best friend and my cousin, of course, she's gonna tell me first." Said Nashi.

"Well I'm really happy for you I mean now you're like an honorary member of Fairy Tail." Said Nova.

"Speaking of Fairy Tail, that's not all the news. I'm also coming to spend the summer with my biological parents."

Nashi squealed even though she already knew. Storm smiled. Nova screamed and so did Rosemary. Gale just smiled the most amazing smile and said, "I'm so happy that means I get to spend the summer with my new girlfriend."

"Yep. It will be fun."

"This is gonna be the best summer ever!" Said Nova.

I remembered something and I looked at Rosemary, "I have two questions one how is Reiki? And two did you guys come all the way here just to go to this concert with me?"

Rosemary smiled, "Reiki is fine… an idiot, but he's ok. He hurt himself trying to a wheelie on the bike that he had just learned to ride properly. He broke his leg and a few ribs, even pierced a lung. It was scary there for a little while, but he's ok. Now he has to rest. Also, unfortunately, we are actually here on our way to a job. We have to ride a train for two more hours tomorrow. We are staying in a hotel tonight." She said.

"That's cool and Reiki is lucky," I said.

Everyone nodded we ate 2 whole pizzas and half of a desert one. Then we left to head for the concert. I walked hand and hand with Gale.

The Ed Sheeran concert was AWESOME! First he opened with _Castle on the Hill_. We all jammed out, I think I know my favorite parts of the night. First was during _Castle on the hill_ we were all singing along, even Storm and Gale. It was so much fun, Nashi even made me a sign that said birthday girl and Ed made a shoutout at the end of the song to all the birthday girl's in the house wishing them a happy birthday and a good time. The next part that ties with that is when he sang _Thinking out Loud_ me and Gale slow danced it felt so nice. Now we are all heading home. "Lori and Nashi, why don't you walk your friends to the hotel it's not far from the house. I'll follow you from far behind and when you are finished I'll walk you home." Said my uncle. He spent the concert just listening to the music and putting up with us.

"Ok," I said.

Our group walked in pairs. Rosemary and Nova in front, Nashi and Storm little ways behind them, and Gale and I in the back.

Gale and I held hands as we walked "So, your parents don't know that you asked me out?"

"Well I've never had a girlfriend before, you are the first girl I've ever liked I was too scared that you might say no to tell them."

I was shocked he's so hot and no one's ever dated him. I'm his first crush. "Well that's surprising, but I'm glad I'm your first girlfriend."  
"So am I," said Gale.

Now we were outside the hotel. Now all of us were gathered in the front of it. Rosemary and Nova gave me huge hugs and telling me how much fun they had before walking inside. Storm looked at me and said, "It was fun Lori, I hope you had a great day. " Then he turned to Nashi and said, "Do you wanna go inside, I know you wanted something to drink?" She nodded and I know she wanted more than a drink. They walk inside.

Gale takes my hand and pulls me into an alleyway beside the hotel. "Well, I guess I'll see you at Fairy Tail in about 2 weeks." He said.

I nodded. "I had a great time with you Gale."

"What about everybody else?" He asked.

"I had fun with them too, but I also had a lot of fun being with you."

"Me too." Then he surprised me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, then he put his lips on mine. I quickly realized what was happening and I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. We pulled away a few seconds later but left our arms where they are. "I really like you Lori"

"Me too Gale."

Then I heard the door to the hotel open my time's up. "I gotta go bye Gale," I said pecking him on the cheek.

"Bye Lori I'll call you later." He said. I met Nashi by a lamp post standing with my uncle. We walked home in silence but there was smile on my face that I couldn't make go away. When my uncle got to the door he knocked and my dad answered it. "Hi girls did u have good time? He asked.

I and Nashi walked inside and saw my mom on the couch. Before we could answer my uncle spoke, "I'll see you later Sting, I'm going home. Happy birthday Lori." I ran up and hugged my uncle thanking him for a good time before my dad told him goodbye and shut the door.

Then I answered his earlier question. "Yes we had a great time dad. I would love to talk about it but I'm tired and I'm sure Nashi is too so I'm going upstairs good night." I said with a fake yawn.

"Alright good night girls," said my dad.

Nashi and I practically sprinted to my room. We got changed, turned off the light, shut the door and jumped in bed. Just as my door opened, my mom walked in and flipped on the light, then she sat on the end of the bed in front of me, but looked at Nashi. "Nashi, you haven't called your parents tonight why don't you go into the bathroom and do that." Nashi picked her lacrima off the floor and headed for the bathroom, then my mom turned to me.

"You're not in trouble I just wanna talk."

I nodded and she continued. "So who is he? Was it Gale?"

"What about Gale? What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Lori honey, I'm not stupid I was young too. I remember my first kiss, it was with a guy from school, but enough about me. Tell me what happened?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well you have the smile that you can't make go away and that sparkle in your eye because of how happy you are and I'm sure you're replaying the moment over and over in your head. Also after that necklace, I knew he liked you and no I won't tell your dad." Said my mom.

"I thought you and dad don't want me dating?"

"Ugh it's not that Lori, we don't want you to get hurt, but we know that this is a part of growing up and we have to let go." Said my mom.

Nashi walked back in the room when I started the story I told everything that happened in detail, at the end my mom spoke, "your uncle forgot about me if Gale breaks your heart I'm gonna help beat him to a pulp, but I'm glad you had an awesome time. I'm going to bed good night sweetie. Remember I'm having a girls day with the ladies of the guild so it's just you, your dad, and Nashi tomorrow." She said as she left.

"I'm so happy for you Lori. You and Gale are great together." Said Nashi. I nodded we turned off the light and immediately went to sleep. I drifted off dreaming about Gale.

 _I wanna give credit to my sister for the description of Lori's concert outfit._


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys I really hope you're enjoying this story. I wanna say I love writing and I would love to hear more feedback from you guys so please remember to review! Now Enjoy!**

 ***Lori's pov***

I got up before Nashi and walked down stairs to breakfast ready to be bombarded with questions about last night from my dad. After giving him a full account with the exception of Gale my dad finally asks, "So did you talk to Gale Redfox any?"

I sighed, here it goes, "Yes" I replied.

"And what did you talk about?"

"Well um he asked me to be his girlfriend." I confessed.

I could immediately see that my dad did not like this, "What was your answer?"

"I told him yes"

"Ugh, I don't like this Lori, but as your mom has pointed out I can't stop you, but I don't have to like it." he said in an irritated voice.

I got up and walked over to my dad and sat in his lap wrapping him in a huge hug then pulled away and I say, "I love you dad and that will never change. I don't even love Gale right now, but I like him A LOT. I promise I'll be responsible, but I need to find out how much I like him and make it grow."

My dad straightened up and said, "I know I'm just a jealous dad. Be careful ok." Said my dad. I nodded. This went better than I thought.

Gale called me that morning too, we talk a lot. Two days after my conversation with my dad, Gale called me.

"hey Lori!" Said Gale who had called me.

"Hi Gale what's up usually you call later at night." It's 3 in the afternoon.

"Yea well we got back to the guild 2 hours ago and now everyone knows about your visit, that you're adopted, and us." He said.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"Well when we got back Storm immediately went and told loudmouth Crystal all about our trip and she told everyone about you coming and that your adopted. He didn't mention us thank God, but he mentioned everything else. Everyone is excited that you're coming some more than others, but none of the adults we're surprised about you being adopted."

"That's good now about us?" I asked.

"Well I went up to my parents and Romeo did know about the necklace because he told my parents that I gave it to you and my mom immediately asked me if I did give you a necklace and when I said yes my dad but in and asked if I liked you. I nodded and my dad then asked if while I was on this trip if I had the balls to ask you out. My mom slapped him and he told me to forget the last part I nodded and told him that I dad ask you out and Romeo walked over and sat down by my dad and asked what you said and I told him you said yes. Then he looked me straight in the eyes and said I'm glad she's dating instead of some stupid kid I don't know, but I swear to God if you hurt her I will roast you. Then just as he walked away I told I wouldn't hurt you EVER and he said good. My mom was happy and she's excited to meet you, my dad told me never to act like him as a teen and patted me on the back cause I had courage. I guess Crystal heard that too, because 5 minutes later everyone is coming up to me asking about you."

"And what did they ask and what did you say?" I asked.

"Well most of them were surprised that I asked you, but a few asked for more details like Crystal. She asked if I liked you and I told her I liked you alot. Then she asked what I liked most and I told her that it was you eyes." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Then Max came up and talked to me."

"He did?" I asked.

"Yea he came up and told me he didn't know you well, but your family and if I ever treated you like an ass he would help Romeo beat me to a pulp."

"It seems everybody want to beat you up over me" I said.

"Yeea there's something else too. Your mom and dad called me. They told me that even though they weren't going to be here I better treat you right and your dad added in that he would keep an eye on me."

I laughed. "They are just being protective." I said.

"Yea, well I gotta go I'm going on a mission with my dad and it's long, but I promise I will be back the day you get here ok?"

I nodded. "Have fun and call me." I said.

"I will. Bye."

Me and Nashi also went on a mission while she was here. It was a small mission we had to protect a store overnight. It was fun.

We went to karaoke night the other day and I won. I sang _Castle on a Hill_ by Ed Sheeran, Nashi and my family cheered me on and I used my new guitar.

We had so much fun, but now it's the day we both leave.

Nashi is upstairs getting ready and I'm downstairs sitting with my parents and our suitcases at the door. "I love you mom"

"I love you too sweetie but let's save the goodbyes for later." She said.

We get to the train station and me and Nashi sit together. Nash, my dad, and me all have motion sickness, but mine isn't as bad as theirs. I sit beside Nashi with my parents across from us. Four agonizing hours and we are in Magnolia. My parents have a 5 minutes before their train to Clover leaves. As we get off the train there is a group of people there to greet us. The group consists of Nashi's family, Storm and his sister Crystal, Romeo, Wendy, Max, and Sam, Nova and her parents, and lastly Rosemary. Nova and her parents were there because they we're also going to the same conference as my parents. Nashi immediately walked to her family and I turned to look at my mom and dad.

"Lori honey it's time for us to go, we need to get on the train so we don't miss it" said my mom.

I hugged her and said, "I'm gonna miss you mom."

"I know I will miss you too, but remember this is what you wanted and we just want you to be happy and have fun." She said.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you guys." I said pulling them both into a hug.

"We will too sweetie, but you're gonna have a great summer with Nashi and Romeo and Wendy and you will have siblings and we will visit promise." Said my dad.

"I know I love you both"

"We love you too" they both said. I kept hugging them both for a few more seconds then I let go and they faced me and said, "we love you bye honey we will see you soon and remember to call us."

Then they began to get on the train, I looked at them and said, "I love you too and I promise I will call." they waved at me through the window as the train drove away.

 ***Sting and Yukino's pov***

That was so hard they both thought. "I didn't wanna leave her. Did we make the right choice? Letting her come?" Yukino asks.

"I don't know I guess we'll find out. She'll be ok, they won't let anything happen to her." Says Sting just as his motion sickness kicks in and they both know he won't talk for the rest of the trip.

"Ugh I know..."

 ***Lori's pov***

I turned around to see that Nova's parents had left, she was standing with Rosemary. Then I looked around for my luggage. My three huge bags were lying at Romeo's feet, Wendy sat beside him with Sam sitting in her lap and Max leaned against a wall beside the bench they we're sitting on. When he saw me staring at him, he got up and walked towards me.

"Hey Lori, you ok?" Said Nashi as she ran up and hugged me, her family railed her and Storm was just behind them.

"Yea I'm fine," I said.

"You sure?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yea it's just I've never been away from my for so long, I didn't think the goodbye would be this bad."

"It's ok, you will see them again, their gonna visit you and you got family here." She said.

I nodded and decided to enjoy this moment. Romeo, Wendy, and my siblings had been silently watching me and Nashi and as we broke the hug they walked up to me. "I'm so glad you're here to spend the summer with us, but are you ok?." Said Romeo.

"Yea I'm fine don't worry." I assured.

"Ok, well come on let's take you to the guild." Said Wendy.

"Ok," I said. We walked in a series of groups: the adults Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Romeo walked in the back; the little kids, Sam and Layla; the boys Luke and Max; the young teen girls, Crystal, Nova, and Rosemary, who are walking very close to my group; the last group is me, Nashi, and Storm. Nashi and Storm are holding hands as they walk. I look at Storm and ask, "Hey is Gale back from his mission?" It's one in the afternoon he should be back.

Storm looked at me and said, "sorry Lori, but he wasn't back last I heard."

Just as I started to reply Crystal stood beside me and asked, "is it true about you and Gale dating?"

Crystal has long black hair and blue eyes. She loves to wear dresses.

"Yea," I said.

"So you like him, so what's your favorite thing about him?" She asked.

"His smile" I replied. thinking he has the best smile.

The walk from the train station to the guild is short and when we get a block away our whole group reconvenes. I walk towards the back and stand behind Romeo and Wendy so we can walk together. As we walk into the guild I look around the guild for Gale and don't see him anywhere. Soon I'm crowded by tons of people. First Rosemary's family came up and talked to me. Rosemary has two brothers Reiki and Jay. Reiki is tall with red hair that is styled like his dad's and has a tattoo similar to his dad's under his left eye. He wears a sleeveless black shirt and jeans. He also has crutches and a cast on his right leg. Jay has shaggy, blue hair and has brown eyes. He wears t-shirts a lot.

Then after them was the Fullbuster family. Ur is five and she has short black hair. Rin is 13 and is Reiki's best friend. He has short blue hair and black eyes most of the time he is shirtless without even knowing it. That he inherited from his dad. He also wears black jeans and is Crystal's twin.

Next Lisanna and Bixlow walked up with their two children, Caleb who is 8 and Micah who is 3. Her brother Elfman and his wife Evergreen also came up to me they don't have any children.

One thing I have learned from this group is that they fight a lot, I've been here before, but it's still not something I'm used to. When I was uncrowded I went to sit down at a table with Romeo, Wendy, Sam, Nashi and Storm.

"So, you think your going to have a fun summer?" Asked Nashi.

I was about to answer her question, but suddenly two stiff hands loosely covered my eyes and a deep voice said, "guess who?"

I squealed and turned around, making Gale move his hands. I quickly pulled him into a hug and he pulled me close. For a second we forgot that we were in the guild, but Romeo grunted bringing us back to reality.

Gale pulled away and I asked, "When did you get here?" I asked.

He smirked. "I've been here."

"What?!" I said as I turned around to glare at Storm, who quickly replied.

"Don't blame me. He wanted to surprise you and told all of us to tell you he wasn't here yet."

I turned back to my boyfriend who said, "are you mad?"

"No." I said.

"Good," he said as he sat down beside me.

Wendy and Romeo who hadn't said much looked directly at me and Wendy said, "Lori, I think we're about to head home, we need to talk to you about some things, but me and Romeo don't mind if Gale walks you there. He knows the way and we will be right behind you."

"Ok I'll go tell my mom I'm walking you home," Gale said and walked toward his parents.

Nashi stood up and gave me a hug bye and Storm said "see you later" as Romeo, Wendy, and San got up to go get Max.

I walked to the door and waited about 30 seconds before Gale walked up to the door with my family trailing him. "Ready to go?" He said taking my hand. I nodded as we walked out the door with my family close behind. We didn't walk long before Gale pulled me down a side street.

"Is this the way?" I asked.

"Yea, the long way I wanted us to have a minute alone." He said as we walked. He turned off on another street before turning me around to face him.

"I've missed you I'm so excited you're here and I can't wait to get to know you better." He said.

"Same here" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed the distance between us. I stood on my tiptoes because he is so tall. I pulled away from the kiss not long after I started it.

"We should get to the house before Romeo comes looking for us."

He nodded in agreement and we walked another block before he stopped behind a yellow house and walked into the yard to get front. When we got to the front my family was just walking up the driveway. "That was a sly trick taking the back way," said Romeo.

"Romeo!" Snapped Wendy.

"Sorry just forget what I said".

Wendy unlocked the door and said, "come on in Lori, I think Gale should go back to the guild".

Gale pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek before saying, "bye see you tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow," I said as he ran off. I looked at the front of the house it is yellow and has one window in the front. I walked inside to a hallway with a row of hooks for jackets on the left wall and a door to a bathroom. Outside the hall is the rest of the house it's completely open concept except for the 3 rooms. There's also a set of stairs that must lead to the basement. Wendy and Romeo we're sitting on the couch. "Your room is downstairs but we have some house rules first so come sit down." Said Romeo.

I sat down in a chair and Romeo began speaking, "after a lot of discussion me, Wendy, Sting and Yukino we have all decided you should be allowed to date, but there is rules. Number 1 no boys in your room, 2 no solo couples missions you can go on with Gale missions but there must be another person we trust with y'all, 3 your curfew is 11, 4 you have to tell us at a least a day in advance before you go on a date, 5 no visiting each other's houses if no one is home. Now some general house rules are 1 no cursing, 2 keep your room clean, 3 don't go anywhere without letting us know, 4 be courteous to the other people in the house."

"OK I can do all that. I'm really happy to be here, but is it alright if I call you Romeo and Wendy instead of mom or dad I'm just not comfortable with that."

"That's fine we understand that this is new and different, we just ask that you treat us with the same respect you give Sting and Yukino." Said Wendy.

"Ok," I said smiling.

"My dad wasn't at the guild earlier, but tomorrow is my brother's birthday so we are all going to my dad's for dinner tonight. That's one reason we came home early. How about we show you your room and you can start getting ready we have to leave in about 3 hours and you don't have to wear a dress if you don't want to you can wear a nice shirt and some jeans." Said Romeo.

"Ok." I said. They both got up and I followed them. They went to the stair and entered into a long hallway.

"There are a lot of rooms down here. There is a bar where the guild hangs out sometimes, a book and dance room, Max's game room, a wine cellar, and now your bedroom." Said Wendy. Then she walked to the first door in the hallway and opened it. I stepped inside. It's awesome. The bed sheets are purple, my favorite color and there is a vanity, my own bathroom, a big closet and in the right corner there is a place for me to practice guitar and singing. The walls are a pale cream color.

"Is this all for me?" I asked.

"Yes, we didn't have enough rooms so we had to fix one. Sting, Yukino, and Nashi helped with the design." Said Romeo.

"Thank you I love it."

"Your so welcome we are just happy you like it." They both said.

"Well we will let you get ready. Your luggage is in the closet." Said Romeo as he closed the door.

I laid down on the bed and put my hands behind my head staring at the ceiling. I think I'm going to like it here.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, everybody, I wanna apologize for such a short chapter, I've been really busy lately which is why I'm not going to promise a chapter next week, but if I don't post next week I will post a double chapter or extra long chapter the week after next. I love you guys and I just wanna remind you to review. Reviewing is the only way I know if yall like my story so please please please review. I love guys and enjoy the chapter.**

 ***Lori's pov***

A big family is a new concept to me, I mean on holidays it's usually, me, my mom, my dad, my uncle, rarely my aunt will come, and sometimes my parents invite a few people from the guild like Rufus, Olga, and Minerva, but family dinners consist of just me, my mom, my dad, and sometimes my uncle and now I'm part of a big family. For example, tonight is going to be me, Romeo, Wendy, Sam, Max, Braden, Macao, Cana, and Kyle. That's more people than I'm used to and there are more people that I'm related to, if you add Wendy's side there is: Natsu, Lucy, Nashi, Luke, and Layla. That makes thirteen people not including me. This is gonna be a big adjustment. Plus I've never had grandparents, both my moms and dads parents are dead so having a grandpa is gonna be weird.

I go in my closet and take my clothes out of my suitcases and start arranging them like I want. I finish arranging and then I pull out a light blue button-down shirt and a pair of dark blue capris. I brush my hair before checking the time, I still have about 30 minutes before we leave, so I open my closet and grab my guitar case. My music station consists of a music stand with paper and pencils so I can write; a guitar stand, and a stool. I take it over to the right corner of my room and sit down on the stool. I open up the case and pull out a few pieces of paper and I set them on the stand, then I pull out my guitar and a pick. I look at the pages I've been working on this song for two months and I just finished it two days ago so this is my first time playing it all together. I really like it, I wrote it about someone special in my life who is always there for me.

 **[AN: This song is originally by Demi Lovato and I don't think it's a guitar song, but just pretend it is.]**

I pick up the guitar and start to strum, then I start to sing.

 _Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

 _'Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone_

 _It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

 _But it's harder to walk on your own_

 _You'll change_

 _Inside_

 _When you_

 _Realize_

 _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty of all_

 _When you'll open your heart and_

 _Believe in_

 _The gift of a friend_

 _The gift of a friend_

I was so lost in playing that I didn't realize someone had opened the door.

 _Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

 _There through the highs and the lows_

 _Someone you can count on, someone who cares_

 _Besides you wherever you go_

 _You'll change inside_

 _When you_

 _Realize_

 _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty of all_

 _When you'll open your heart and_

 _Believe in_

 _The gift of a friend_

 _And when your hope crashes down_

 _Shattering to the ground_

 _You'll, you'll feel all alone_

 _When you don't know which way to go_

 _And there's no signs leading you home_

 _You're not alone_

I'm so lost in my music that I don't even notice the person coming completely inside my room and shut the door, then sit down on my bed.

 _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty of all_

 _When you'll open your heart and_

 _Believe in_

 _When you believe in_

 _You can believe in_

I finish playing and I hear, "that's amazing did you write it?"

I look up to see Max sitting on my bed staring at me. "What are you doing in here?" I shriek. I wasn't ready to play that for anyone.

"Mom sent me to come tell you it's almost time to go and I'm sorry for intruding on your music you're just so good."

I smile at him and say, "really?"

"Yea, did you write that song for Nashi?" He asks.

I wonder how he knew, but I nod anyways.

"You should play it for her one day."

I blush and then say, "maybe another day, but I just finished it and I want to play it more before I perform it for Nashi."

He nods. "Well, we better get upstairs, before mom comes down here".

Right after he says that I here Wendy yell, "Max! Lori! We are leaving." I quickly put my guitar into it's case and Max and I bolt upstairs to see Romeo holding the door for us.

"Come on" he said as we ran through the door. Wendy and Sam were standing on the sidewalk.

"Max didn't you Lori we were about to leave?" Asked Romeo as we began walking down the street.

"I was going to but-" he began.

"It's my fault" I interrupted, "I was playing my guitar and Max didn't want to disturb me so he waited until I finished to tell me we were about to head upstairs when you called us."

"Is that true max?" Asked Romeo.

He nodded.

"Okay that's fine but next time don't take so long." He said.

He went to walk beside Wendy who was walking with Sam and Max and I walked behind them. "So I was wondering something." Said Max.  
"What is it?" I asked.

"Well I've started trying to learn guitar and I was wondering if you would help me?" He asked.

I looked at my little brother and said, "Well what type of music do you want to play?"

"Rock" He replies.

"So i'm assuming you have an electric guitar."

He nods.

"Well I've never played electric but I have an amp for my acoustic and it's the same notes, so I'll help you" I say.

His eyes light up and he says, "thanks Lori you're the best!"

"Your welcome just don't mention to anybody ok."

"Why?" He asks.

"Well most people don't know I sing or play so just don't mention it."

"Ok" He says.

We keep walking and then Romeo says "Were here."

We all turn to face a small white brick house. Romeo walks up to the door and knocks. I'm so nervous about meeting the rest if my new family. I hope today goes well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright so I finished the chapter for yall. I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love hearing your ideas and compliments, so please don't keep those to yourself. Please review and enjoy the chapter!**

 ***Lori's pov***

We wait for a few seconds then we hear footsteps and suddenly the door opens and a tall guy with brown shaggy hair and big red eyes smiled at us. "Come on in guys" he says. Then as we walked in the door he turned around and yelled "Mom, there here!" And he walked away towards another room on the right.

I followed the rest of my family who went into the living room on the left where a purple haired man was sitting on a couch watching a sports game. The man paused the game just as Romeo walked up to him and they wrapped each other in a hug then Romeo said, "Hey dad."

Sam interrupted them by running towards her grandfather and yelling "Papi!"

"Hey squirt!" Said the man as he picked her up and started to tickle her. She giggled a little and he stopped and put her down. Wendy walked over to the man who hugged her, "Hey Macao" she said.

Max walked over to the Macao and said "hey paps."

Macao hugged his grandson, "How are you Max? Any girlfriends?"

Everyone laughed at Macao's question and Max looked a little embarrassed before shaking his head. Macao laughed again not even realizing i'm there until Sam taps him and points at me and he finally turns to look at me. He looks surprised and turns back to look at Romeo with a surprised and without saying any words Romeo smiles and nods to his father. Macao turns back to me and comes to stand in front of me.

"Lori, you know I remember when you were born, you were almost born on my birthday, but unfortunately you were a few hours too late. Your such a beautiful young lady." He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

I don't know what to say. As he pulled away I said, "I've never had a grandpa before."

"Well you have one now." He said.

Macao smiled then said, "Well let's go to the kitchen before Cana gets mad."

He says and we all walk out of the room through the entrance hallway and into a medium sized kitchen. There is a medium sized kitchen table with 3 people sitting at it. At the head of the table is a Cana Alberona a pretty brown haired wearing a tight low cut green shirt and black jeans. On her left is the boy from before and on his right is a small 13 year old boy with purple hair and big purple eyes. I think that's Braden. Macao goes to sit on Cana's right, Sam plops down beside him and Wendy sits beside her. Then Romeo sits down at the other head of the table and Max sits down beside Braden. Wendy moves down a seat to sit beside her husband and I sit down beside Sam. Once I'm sitting I realize that there is food on the table. It looks like fettuccine Alfredo.

As we ate I was introduced to everyone, the guy that greeted us at the door was Kyle, Cana's son from her first marriage. The food was really good. After we ate dinner Cana walked into the kitchen and brought out a small cake with _Happy Birthday Braden_ written on it. Before we ate it we all sang happy birthday then enjoyed the delicious chocolate cake. We were about to walk into the living room when Macao's lacrima rang, he pulled it out and he had the volume SUPER loud, so we all heard it.

"Hey Mira" He said.

"Macao, you need to come down here to the guild." Said Mira.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Bacchus is here and he is looking for Kyle. He is real drunk and I can't get him to leave." She said.

As soon as she said Bacchus Cana and Kyle walked over to the phone. Kyle answered Mira by saying, "What does he want?"

"We don't know he won't say" She says.

"I'm coming down there." Said Kyle.

Mira hung up and Cana spoke, "Kyle! You're not going, I will."

"No mom I'm 18, I'm going to go speak to him." He said.

Macao stepped back like he didn't want any part of this argument and Braden started to protest, but Macao put his hand on his son's shoulder and he quieted down.

"Well then I'm going with you." She said.

"No! I'm doing this alone! You should stay with Braden. I won't be long ok. You know how dad is when he is drunk." He said.

"You're not going alone." She said.

Kyle looked at me and asked, "You're S-class at Sabertooth right?"

I nodded. "Then will you go with me to go speak to my drunk dad?" He asked.

Cana looked appalled, but Romeo spoke up, "NO is the answer Kyle."

"Sure I'll go with you. Romeo, I'll be fine ok."

Romeo looked unsure, but Wendy put her hand on his shoulder and they both nodded. I wonder what is so bad about this guy.

"Come on then!" Said Kyle as we ran out the door before anyone could protest.

As we ran Kyle spoke, "My dad is a strong wizard, but sometimes he takes it to far. He drinks a lot without getting drunk and sometimes he can be a real jerk with a violent streak."

I nod as we reach the guild and We walk inside to see a black haired man about to attack Laxus and Mira standing beside a wall behind the bar crying. Everyone was standing ready to fight in case one broke out or needed to break out.

Kyle immediately walked towards him and said, "dad!"

I stayed by the door and watched.

Bacchus turned around to look at his son and stumbled over to him. "Kyle! I need you to come to Quarto with me."

"For what dad?" He asked.

"Well their having an S-class trial and you were nominated."

"Well they can un-nominate me I told you I don't want to be a part of your guild." Said Kyle.

"Kyle-" his father began.

"Dad, I'm tired of you begging me to join Quatro Cerberus. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." Then Kyle pulled off his shirt to reveal a red Fairy Tail guild mark on his chest.

Bacchus looked at his son's chest before spitting in the direction of his son. "Fine if you wanna be a member of this stupid ass guild go ahead." And he walked toward the door. Every person in the guild looked ready to attack and some were quietly being reigned in by their spouse, but none attacked because they knew this was Kyle's battle and he had to fight it alone. Then when he got halfway there he turned back around to look at his son and said, "tell your drunk bitch ass mom I said hi."

Kyle pummeled him, pinning his dad down and started to punch him and screamed out, "DON'T YOU INSULT MY MOM! YEAH SHE USED TO BE A HARD CORE DRINKER, BUT SHE STOPPED DRINKING AS MUCH FOR ME AND BRADEN, SO DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER FOR BEING A DRUNK, WHEN YOU ARE WORSE THAN HER. I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!". Nobody stopped him until he finished screaming and Bacchus looked bad and like he was about to pass out so Gray and Natsu pulled him off. Laxus stood behind Bacchus blocking the door. I watched everything ready to attack Bacchus if he tried to hurt Kyle. I did too.

"You know something Bacchus I was going to beat the hell out of you myself, but your son beat me to it. Now leave or stay around and I'm sure not gonna stop anyone from attacking you. You have insulted Cana, you verbally abused MY WIFE, and you disrespected and annoyed every person in this guild hall. You are very lucky I'm letting you walk out of here because if I hadn't told Gray and Natsu to pull Kyle off of you he would still be kicking your sorry ass! NOW GO before I let him have another round with you!" Laxus said.

Bacchus stood up and ran past me through the door without looking back. Kyle was then let go and Laxus stood in front of the doorway. "Go home Kyle."

He nodded and I followed him out the door. "Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm used to it. Sorry you didn't get to do anything, but thanks for coming. " He said.

"You're welcome. What do you mean by you're used to it?" I asked.

He sighed. "As a child my dad was either on a mission or drunk and when I went to see him he would leave me at home alone while he went to his guild to drink and when he did come back he brought home random women and just yelled and screamed at me and none of his guild members said anything."

I felt so bad for Kyle, I couldn't relate but then he said this, "but I have my mom she was always there and Macao treats me like his own son and Romeo is like my big brother he would always take me on missions and fishing." He said laughing.

I laughed too and he said, "don't tell my mom what my dad said."

I nodded just as I realized that we are at the the house.

Kyle opened the door and I followed him into the living room, Cana was sitting on the couch with a beer in her hand. Romeo stood in the corner of the room, I walked over and stood beside him. She looked at her son and said, "what did he want?"

Kyle walked into the kitchen and came back with a beer and sat down beside her. After taking a sip he says, "quarto nominated me for the S-class trials."

"Oh…" said Cana.

"Yea I told him that I was a fairy tail wizard, so he spit on me and told me if I wanted to be a member of a sorry ass guild then fine." He said angrily.

"And what else?"

"Nothing after that he left." Said Kyle.

"No he didn't I know him to well, what did he do?"

"Nothing" said Kyle.

"You're not a good liar. What did he say?"

Kyle looked away from his mom and said, "he… told me to tell you he said hi."

Cana shook her head and said, "and what insult went with it?"

Kyle continued to look away and replied, "drunk bitch ass."

"And I'm assuming you attacked him?" Said Cana.

Kyle nodded and Cana looked at me and Romeo. "Romeo maybe you guys should go home and Braden asked me if he could go over to your house, I need to discuss some important things with Kyle and Macao, so can Braden stay with you?"

"Of course, I'll bring him to you guys in the morning so you can take him to the adventure park." Said Romeo.

"Why don't you just meet us there?" She said.

"Ok I will." He said. He looked at me and said "Wendy and Sam are in the kitchen can you tell them we are leaving?"

I nodded and walked to the kitchen. Wendy and Sam we're sitting at the table with Macao playing cards. "Wendy, Romeo said we're going home. He went to go get Max and Braden." I said.

"Braden?" Questioned Macao.

"yes Cana said she needed to talk about important stuff with you and Kyle so she asked if Braden could stay with us." Said Romeo as he walked into the room with Max.

"Oh well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Said Macao.

Then he walked over and hugged his son goodbye. Then Braden walked down and told his dad bye. Finally Cana and Kyle came in to say goodbye to everybody. I was the last one they got to. "Well Lori I'll see you around." Said Kyle.

Cana gave me a hug and the Macao came over. "Bye grandpa." I said.

"Bye Lori." He said hugging me. We walked home quietly. Max walking with Braden; Romeo, Wendy and Sam; then me.

When we got back Romeo pulled me aside and I asked, "why does Bacchus treat his son so horribly?"

"Because some people have no common sense," said Romeo as he pulled me into a hug. I'm so glad I have parents that love me.

I went to my room and called my mom. "Hey mom" I say.

"Hey honey," she the turned around and called for my dad who came running in.

"What's wrong Yukino?"

"Nothing. Lori is on the phone."

Next thing I know they we're both smiling at me.

"How has your trip been so far?" Asked my dad.

"Good," I said and started to tell them everything that happened since I've been here with the exception of my kiss with Gale and my song. I'm going to like it here.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, guys a new update! I hope you like this new update, I had a serious case of writer's block this week, I worked really hard on it so enjoy. AND REVIEW!**

 **Ch. 18**

 ***Lori's pov***

The next morning Romeo took Max and Braden to the adventure park while me and Sam went to the guild with Wendy. I walked in and Nashi waved me over to a table. At the table was Nashi, Storm, Sylvia, Rosemary, Nova, and Gale. I sat down beside Gale and began to join in on the conversation.

"Hey Lori did you hear my mom convinced my dad to have a guild dance tomorrow night?" Said Nova.

"That's pretty cool" I agreed.

"Yea she booked a really cool band, but if I'm being honest I wish she had asked you to sing." Says Nashi.

Everyone began to nod their heads until I responded. "I don't know guys, I think I like listening."

"Well whether you do or don't the night will be awesome." Said Gale putting his arm around me.

I smiled and Nashi said, "it will be so much fun. After the dance we should all go on a mission." Everyone at the table nods as Storms blue headed brother walks over.

"Hey Rosemary, can I talk to you a second." He asks.

Rosemary nods and they walk over to a table and sit by themselves. Storm looks at them and asks, "Reiki hasn't come to the guild yet has he?"

Everyone shakes their head and Storm reptiles, "good because his best friend is asking his sister out and he won't be happy."

Just then Rin and Rosemary start to walk back holding hands when Reiki hobbles into the guild hall. Reiki scans the room and everyone watches as his eyes find the their intertwined hands. "What the hell!" Screams the 13 year old.

"Oh hey Reiki, Rosemary is going to the guild dance with me. You should ask someone too or maybe I can ask them for you." Rin says looking at our table. Reiki blushes and ignores the new couple as he stomps off and sits down at the bar beside Troy.

We all laugh as they walk towards the table. They sit down and Storm asks, "so who does he like?"

"Not telling, that's his business, I just said that so he would leave us alone." Says Rin.

At that moment Gray and Juvia walk into the guild with their five year old daughter Ur, who is fast asleep in Juvia's arms and they head straight for our table, "Storm, Sylvia, Rin can you come here a second." They ask and the three siblings get up with worried looks on their faces, but just as they start to walk off, Gray turns around and looks at me, "you should come to Lori."

Now I was worried I get up and follow the crowd who walks outside of the guild. I look around and I'm surprised to see that Wendy and Sam are out here. I go and stand beside Wendy as Gray starts to speak, "Kids, me and you mom are leaving and Wendy is coming with us. I just got a call from Lyon and Chelia they were injured in a train crash."

The reaction of the Fullbuster kids were all different. Storm looked sad and covered his mouth with his hand in surprise. Rin looked really upset and Sylvia looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she broke the silence, "is Cal okay?"

Gray sighs. "He is in critical condition last I heard sweetie."

Rin started to toughen up as Sylvia began to cry and he let her cry on him, like a protective older brother.

"I wanna go," Says Sylvia.

"No honey you are going to stay here." Gray says.

"Cal is my friend dad, I want to go, please" She begs.

"I don't think it s a good idea."

"Dad I'm going ok. Cal is one of my best friends. I have to know he is ok."

Gray looks a Juvia before he speaks, "Ok you can go, but Rin you are going to stay with-"

"If Sylvia goes I'm going" says Rin.

"Rin it will be better if you stay here and help your brother." Says Juvia.

"Ok," he grumbles.

"We are not taking Ur with us, you guys are going to stay with Romeo. He is on his way here now." Says Gray.

Then Wendy looks at me and says, "I want you to help Romeo with Max and Sam." I nod.

We all know what we have to do. "Okay dad. When do you leave?" Asks Storm.

"Our train leaves in an hour, but we have to go home an pack." Says Gray.

He nods and hugs his dad. We say our goodbyes now. Storm takes Ur into his arms and hugs his dad and mom bye. Rin tells Sylvia bye, before joining the rest of his family for a group hug. I hug Wendy and so does Sam. "Be careful." I say. She nods.

Soon they are all headed to their homes to pack bags. But just as Wendy starts to walk off I see Romeo and Max run towards us. Max hugs his mom and walks toward us as Romeo gives Wendy a goodbye kiss. I hold Sam's hand and walk over to where the Fullbuster kids are. Romeo walks over and picks Sam up before speaking to us. "You guys wanna go back inside?" We all nod our heads and we walk into the guild with Romeo.

As soon as we walk in our friends surround us. "Storm what's wrong? Where's Sylvia?" Asks Nashi.

Before he can respond Rin breaks away from the huddle and walks toward the back of the guild. Rosemary starts to go follow him before Reiki appears behind her and says, "I'll go talk to him. Ok?" She nods as he walks off and everyone listens to Storm.

"Lyon and Chelia Vastia were in a train crash along with Cal." Everyone gasps as he continues to speak. "My parents were going to go along with Wendy, but Sylvia pitched a fit to go so she tagged along."

"Well I hope they are ok." Says Nashi.

"Me too." Says Rosemary.

Just then Reiki walks back in with Rin and they come over to us. "You ok?" Asks Rose.

"Yea," he says and walks over to her.

That night was different, Rin slept in Max's room; Sam slept in her room with Ur and Romeo slept on the couch so Storm could have his bed. I hoped everything was alright.

 ***Sylvia's pov***

When we got to the hospital my parents and I took the elevator up to see Lyon first, while Wendy went to see Chelia. When we walked into the hospital room Lyon was laying a bed with one of his legs held into the air. My mom and I stood by the door while my dad talked to Lyon. The doctor told my parents that he broke two ribs and his left leg.

"Hey Gray." Says Lyon.

"Hey Lyon how are you?" He asks walking over and sitting down in a chair beside the bed.

"Well I've been better and I'm worried sick about Chelia and Cal. The doctors won't tell me anything, just that their alive."

"Well we haven't went to see them yet," says my dad, "but when we do we will come back and tell you how they are."

"Can you do it now? I won't rest until I know they are ok."

My dad nods and then walks over to us. We leave that room and head over to the elevator again. We go down two floors before getting out and heading to Chelia's room. When we get there Wendy is sitting in a chair beside the bed. Chelia has a few scratch and a sling on her right arm.

"Hello Gray, Juvia and Sylvia." She says.

"Hi Chelia," says my mom and dad. I just wave.

"They are going to discharge me soon, then I'm going up to see Cal. How is Lyon?" She says.

"A broken leg and a few broken ribs he will be fine in the end." Says my dad.

"That's good to hear. I've been worried about him." She says.

"So has he. He asked us to come down here and check on you. We are about to head over and see Cal." Says my dad.

Chelia chuckles slightly before her face becomes somber. "I don't know how bad it is, but I know he is in ICU and that it is not good. Can you do me a favor Gray?" Says Chelia.

"Sure." Says my dad as he walks over to her.

She starts to cry as she speaks. "Remind him that me and Lyon love him and we can't live this life without him."

My dad nods as Wendy begins to comfort her best friend. My dad motions for us to leave and when we get in the hall he turns to me, "Sylvia, we are about to go see Cal and I am not sure they will let you in because you are thirteen. The only reason your mom and i can get in is because I am Cal's godfather and Wendy is his godmother. Now if they do not let you in. I don't want you to make a fuss about it, that's the main reason we didn't want to bring you, so do not complain. Do you understand?" Say my dad.

I nod. I came all this way and I might not even be able to see him. We head straight to the elevator and go up to the very top floor, the 8th floor. We exit the elevator at a waiting room and walk down a long hall and stop at two big brown double doors. My dad presses a button and a nurse comes to the door. "Who are you here to see?"

"My godson, Cal Vastia." Says my dad.

The nurse looks at me and says, "she must be at least 13 to enter."

"She is," says my mom and she pulls a card out of her purse and hands it to the nurse.

The nurse looks at the card for a second and hands it back to my mom before replying, "follow me." The door opens and we follow her to a nurse's desk, where she types stuff into a machine before looking at us and saying, "he is in room 822, but you should speak to the doctor first."

"Why?" Asks my dad.

"He will tell you what is wrong with him." Says the nurse as a brown-haired man walks up.

"You must be Cal Vastia's godfather. His condition is critical. He had to be cut from the train and went into surgery immediately after his arrival. Now in surgery we had to amputate his left leg from the knee down and he also had a punctured lung. He broke 4 ribs, his jaw, and his right wrist. He is still unconscious in a coma and we are not sure, when or if he will wake up. I do want to encourage you to talk to him, they say coma patients can hear you." Says the doctor.

"Thank you for the information doctor." Said my dad as we walked past the doctor and headed to Cal's room. When we walked in I wanted to walk right back out, he didn't look like Cal he was to stiff. Cal is tall with spiky white hair and blue eyes. Looking at him in the hospital bed he looked weird.

My dad walked up to him with tears in his eyes and began to speak. "Hey buddy, it is your uncle Gray. Your mom and dad wanted me to tell you that they love you and they can't imagine their life without you. I wish thas hadn't happened to you, I just want you to be that fun loving kid that drives me nuts whenever he visits. I'm gonna let Sylvia talk to you now cause I know she wants to.

My dad gets out of his chair and I take his place, "Hey Cal, I don't really know what to say, but here goes nothing. You are one of my best friends and I need you in my life." I looked at my dad and smiled, what I was about to say is a secret between me and Cal, but I need to say it. "I was so happy when you called me 2 months ago and said you would be visiting my family for your birthday, but what made me the most happy about that phone call was when you asked me to be your girl friend. I know we had planned to tell my parents and ours when you visited next week, but I can't keep this secret any longer, not when you're in a hospital bed on the verge of dying." I grab his hand that is lying on top of the covers. "I can't lose you. I know I'm only thirteen and nobody will believe me, but I love you Cal. I have known you for 13 years we now everything about each other. I need my best friend. Please don't leave me." I start to cry uncontrollably and I get up and walk into the hallway. My dad follows me.

"Sylvia Mika Fullbuster!" Yells my dad.

"Dad I'm sorry ok, we were going to tell you honest, but then this happened. Ok. Me and Cal thought it was best to tell you together face to face. Not even Rin knows. I just didn't think something like this would happen."

My dad's face softens and he pulls me into his arms and I cry into his shoulder. Five minutes later, my mom comes out of the room and says, "Gray come here."

My ad lets me go and I follow him into the room. My mom points at Cal's hand I see one of his fingers curl and then uncurl.

"I'll go get a nurse," says my dad as he runs out of the room and into the hall to get a nurse.

I run over and sit down beside him as a nurse comes in and begins to check his vitals. "He should wake up soon," she says before leaving.

Thirty minutes later, Chelia is sitting beside him, next to her is her cousin Sherry and her husband Ren, against the wall is my dad, and me and my mom are in front of the bed on a bench. Nobody has discussed what I said to Cal only my mom and dad know. Just then he opens his eyes and looks around the room, "Mom, where am I? And why is everyone here?"

"You don't remember sweetie. There was a train crash and the doctors didn't think you would live." Says Cal's mom.

"Mom I have two questions. One where is dad and is he ok? And two, why can I only feel half of my left leg?" He asks.

"Your dad is fine he broke his leg and can't leave the bed." She says.

"Oh ok and what about my leg mom? Why can't I feel half of it?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she told her son, "they had to amputate half of your left leg."

"Really?" He asked.  
She nodded and he looked really upset, but then he smiled and said, "I guess now I can be a peg leg pirate."

Everyone in the room busted out laughing, my dd laughed so hard that he started snorting. Once she gained her composure his mom spoke, "I guess you can honey."

She smiled at her son before glancing at her watch and standing up, "Your dad wanted me to come see him after you woke up, so I'm going down there with your aunt Sherry, Uncle Ren, and Aunt Wendy ok?"

He nodded and they left. Once they were gone I stole Chelia's seat and he turns to look at me and whispers, "Hey, I got a question for you. I had this weird dream that you told your parents about us and said you loved me."

"That wasn't a dream," I say and my dad leaves the room with my mom. "They said we will discuss it later and we haven't told your parents."

He smiles before replying, "Well that's good. You know something else?"

"What?" I say.

"I love you two," then his lips smash into mine and I return the unexpected kiss. We pull away for air and just start talking about random stuff. I'm really glad he is ok.


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you guys love the chapter and please remember to REVIEW!**

 ***Rin's pov***

Lori wakes me up at 11 pm to tell me I have a phone call from Sylvia. I get up and sit in the downstairs game room so I don't wake anyone up. "Hey Sylv. What's up? How's Cal, and Uncle Lyon and Aunt Chelia?"

"Well Uncle Lyon has a broken leg, but he is OK and Aunt Chelia is already discharged, she just sprained her arm and Cal is OK. They didn't think he would make it at first, but he is OK now."

"That's good." I say.

"Yea and he also had to have half of his left leg amputated." She says.

"How is he taking that news?" I ask.

"Pretty good right now, but I think it will really hit him hard later on when he realizes all the things he can't do." She says.

"Well, remind him that we are all here for him and tell him that I will come see him soon ok."

"I will and Rin there is something else I have to tell you." Says Sylvia.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well um, I know we tell each other everything, but I've been keeping this huge secret for two months and it came out while I was talking to Cal with mom and dad in the room and I wanted you to hear it from me, before you hear it from them."

Now this surprised me, Sylvia is a huge blabber mouth and we talk about everything. What would she keep from me?

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"I have been dating Cal for 2 months." She says quietly.

"WHAT!" I scream trying not to wake up everyone.

"I really wanted to tell you Rin, but everytime I mention a guy you come back with a response that involves words like, pummel, beat, no, and fight; so I didn't tell you. But now that mom and dad know I figure I should tell you."

"What did dad do?" I ask.

"Nothing yet, he said we would discuss it later."

"Does Uncle Lyon and Aunt Chelia know?"

"No, but Cal and me are going to tell them when all of this craziness calms down. Are you mad at me?" She asks.

"No, I mean I am dating Rose and Cal is basically like family, we have known him since birth and the two of you have always been almost inseperable, so honestly it's not to weird. But I'm giving you a warning if Cal hurts you, I am hurting him." I say.

She giggles and nods.  
"Well I got to go back to sleep, Sylvia. I'll talk to you later."

"One more thing." She says.

"What?"

"Don't tell Storm, I'll call him sometime tomorrow." She says.

"OK I won't."

"Ok. Bye." She says happily.

 **[the next day]**

 ***Lori's pov***

"Ok Max, you ready for your first lesson?" I say.

We are sitting in my room with the door open, Storm, Rin and Romeo left to go help with decorating at the guild and Sam and Wendy are upstairs making cookies for tonight, so I decided to give Max his first guitar lesson. I'm sitting on my stool at my guitar station and Max is on the bed with his electric guitar in his lap. I reach down into my guitar case an pull something out and toss it to him, he easily catches it and says, "what is this for?"

"Pushing down on those guitar strings hurt your hand until you have played long enough that your hands make calluses, until then I suggest you wrap your fingers with that medical tape." I say.

"But I will look ridiculous." He says.

"Fine, but don't complain to me when your finger hurt really bad."

He sighs and I start to giggle as he reluctantly wraps his fingers. I show him three cords and then I teach him to play amazing grace. He says this as he starts to put his guitar away. "Your really good."

"Thanks" I say.

 ***Sylvia's pov***

The doctor came in the next morning to examine Cal, he said that he had only fractured his jaw which is why he could talk now. The doctor also said that if Cal continued to do good they would move him downstairs tomorrow. It is afternoon now and Uncle Lyon was discharged after having a cast put on his leg. He is suset because the doctors told him he has to use a wheelchair or crutches for 6 to 8 weeks. Right now he is leaning against the wall in front of Cal's bed on crutches.

"You ok Cal?" Asks Lyon.

"Yea dad." He says.

My dad walks into the room with Aunt Chelia and my mom. They want us to tell Uncle Lyon and Aunt CHelia today they say we will discuss it after we tell them. "So what are you hiding Cal?" Asks his dad.

"How do you know I'm hiding anything?" Asks Cal. I'm sitting beside his bed.

"You're too quiet." Says his dad and his mom nods.

"Well um, Sylvia sort of let something slip to Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia and they said we needed to tell you today, so here goes nothing. I asked Sylvia to be my girlfriend two months ago and she said yes." Says Cal.

Uncle Lyon and Aunt Chelia look surprised. "Well, I should've known you two are closer than most best friends. Don't make a fool of yourself Cal and when you get out of the hospital me, your mom, Gray and Juvia will sit down and come up with some rules for you guys. I am implementing one right now. No kissing!" Says Lyon.

We both laugh and nod.

Chelia nods in agreement with Lyon and so did my parents, this went better than I thought.

 ***Storm's pov***

I'm at the guild hanging streamers for tonight's dance when my lacrima rings, I step outside before answering it. I smile when my dad's face appears surrounded by my mom, Aunt Chelia and Uncle Lyon.

"Hey Storm." Says my dad.

"Hey dad, I guess everyone's alright." I say.

"For the most part," says my dad.

"Yea I broke my leg and your aunt here sprained her arm, but Cal suffered the most." Says my uncle.

"What's wrong with Cal?" I ask.

"Well he had to have surgery to repair a punctured lung and remove half of his left leg, he broke his right wrist, a few ribs and fractured his jaw." Says my mom.

"Is he ok now?" I ask.

"Seems to be, he's more cheerful than I would be after losing half my leg, but I don't think it has really set in yet. Do you want to talk to him?" Says my Uncle.

I nod and soon I'm staring at the smiling faces of Cal Vastia and my sister, Sylvia, with two big questions running through my mind, _why is his arm around her and why is she lying so close to him_.

"Hey Storm," says Sylvia.

"Hi Storm," says Cal.

"How are you feeling Cal?" I ask.

"I've been better, but I will be better soon." He says.

"That's good," I say. Maybe I should keep my mouth shut, but I have to know. "I got a question for you guys." I say.  
"What is it?" Ask Sylvia. Is she nervous? I think that because it looks like she's trying to hide her nervous smile.

"Cal why is your arm wrapped around my sister?! And Sylvia, why are you lying so close to Cal, I don't think I could force a piece of paper smoothly between the two of you?!" I ask.

"Well you see we um…. " starts Sylvia.

"Me and Sylvia have been dating secretly for two months." Blurts out Cal. Sylvia's cheeks turn bright red and I'm shocked.

"BIG MOUTH SYLVIA KEPT A SECRET?" I say.

Sylvia looks at me angry, "I can keep a secret when I want." She snaps.

"You aren't surprised?" Cal asks.

"Nope, I figure it would happen sooner or later it did with Nashi and me, but Cal let me warn you. I don't care how much I like you, if you hurt my sister I will freeze you into a solid block of ice." I say.

He chuckles and says, "I will never ever hurt her, I promise."

"Good. Now I gotta go bye Sylv." I say.

"Bye Storm." Then they hang up and I walk into the guild.

 **[Later that night]**

 ***Lori's pov***

The dance started an hour ago, but the band is running late and no one's happy. I'm sitting at the bar beside Gale when suddenly Nova runs up to me, "Lori, people are starting to leave can you please play a song?" She asks.

I try to think of a good excuse. I have no song to play, but Nashi's and I don't think I'm ready. "My guitar is at home."

"We have an old one backstage please Lori."

"Um I don't know Nova, I just..." I begin.

"The band just called my mom they will be here in five minutes, I just need you to play one song, please."

I look at her sad eyes and I can't hold it anymore I will help her. I look at Gale and say, "I'll be right back, tell Max to come backstage." He nods and runs off to find Max as I follow Nova.

I have the guitar on and I'm ready to go when Max shows up, "What do you need Lori?" He asks.

"A friend, your the only one who has heard this song, just stay here and support me."  
He nods as Nova walks on stage to introduce me. "Ok guys, the band is running late, so someone has agreed to open the show with a original song. Give a big Fairy Tail welcome to Lori Eucliffe!"

I walk on stage as the crowd erupts in cheers. I look around to see Romeo and Wendy by the door, Sam with Layla near the back, and Nashi, Storm and Gale in the front.

I walk up to the stand mic and speak, "Ok guys so this is a special song for a special person, please enjoy." I look over at my brother and he shoots me thumbs up. I look down at my guitar as I start to play, I hope Nashi likes it.

" _Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

 _'Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone_

 _It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

 _But it's harder to walk on your own_

I decide to be brave an I look out at the mesmerized crowd to see my best friend staring at me with her full attention. I can hear Max cheering me to go on and the rest of my family staring at me.

 _You'll change_

 _Inside_

 _When you_

 _Realize_

 _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

By now everyone is cheering and Max has moved to the front row.

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty of all_

 _When you'll open your heart and_

 _Believe in_

 _The gift of a friend_

 _The gift of a friend_

I look at Nashi and I can tell she knows this song is about her, so I keep singing

 _Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

 _There through the highs and the lows_

 _Someone you can count on, someone who cares_

 _Besides you wherever you go_

 _You'll change inside_

 _When you_

 _Realize_

 _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty of all_

 _When you'll open your heart and_

 _Believe in_

 _The gift of a friend_

Nashi yells out, "Go Lori!"

Gale joins in along with Storm who continue to cheer me on.

 _And when your hope crashes down_

 _Shattering to the ground_

 _You'll, you'll feel all alone_

 _When you don't know which way to go_

 _And there's no signs leading you home_

 _You're not alone_

 _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty of all_

 _When you'll open your heart and_

 _Believe in_

 _When you believe in_

 _You can believe in"_

As I finish my song everyone cheers and I can see Romeo holding Sam on his shoulders so she can see me clearly and Wendy just clapping wildly.

Nova comes on stage and says, "ok guys, so let's give Lori another round of applause… Now I want introduce Restless Natives." As I walked off stage 4 guys ran onto it. The were all tall and had black hair, but I wasn't paying any attention I was focusing on the pink-headed girl stampeding towards me.

"OH MY GOD LORI, did you write that about me?" Asked Nashi.

I nod as she pulls me into a bone breaking hug, "Nas-shi c-can't b-brea-th."

"Oh sorry," she says as she lets go. "It was awesome, I loved it."

As she let me go Gale ran up to me with Storm and Max, "Lori, that was amazing you are such a good singer." Gale says.

"Thanks."

After that the rest of the night was so fun. I got dance all my friends and I even slow-danced with Gale. Reiki never showed up I guess he was never able to ask his crush out. Rin looked like he was having fun with Rose and they are so cute. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for posting so late guys, I've been so busy that I didn't start this chpter till Saturday night, but I really hope you enjoy it and remember to follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**

 ***Lori's pov***

I walk into the guild and go immediately over to my friends. At the table is Storm who has his arm wrapped around Nashi, beside them is Gale and on the other side of the table is Rin and Rosemary, who are sitting very close together. I sit down beside Gale and say, "where's Nova and Reiki?""

Nova always sits with us and Reiki is always around Rin unless they are mad at eachother.

"Reiki is over there," says Rin pointing to the bar. "He is still mad at me about asking Rose out."

"And Nova left on a mission with her dad. He needed her help." Says Gale.

"Ok," I say.

Gale wraps his arm around me as Nashi starts to speak. She pulls a piece of paper from her pocket and puts it on the table. "Hey guys, do y'all want to do this mission. It should be easy for the 6 of us."

I look down at the flyer that says:

 _WANTED_

 _WIZARDS TO GO TO MOUNT HAKOBE TO RETRIEVE SPECIAL OLVARIAN SNOW_

 _OLVARIAN SNOW IS A SNOW THAT NEVER MELTS AND IS USED TO KEEP ITEMS FROZEN. YOU WILL FIND IT IN A CAVE SOMEWHERE ON MOUNT HAKOBE, YOU CAN'T MISS IT BECAUSE THE SNOW IS YELLOW._

 _AFTERWARDS DELIVER 4 POUNDS OF SNOW TO MY HOUSE._

"Yellow snow?" I say.

She nods.

"Well I will go," says Storm and Rin nods.

"Me too," says Rosemary.

"I'm gonna go, but I have to tell Romeo and Wendy first." I look around and soon see Romeo sitting at a table talking to his dad and Wendy talking to Gale's mom.

I walk over to Wendy and tap her shoulder. She looks at Levy before giving her full attention to me, "Hey, Nashi invited me to go on a mission with her, Storm, Gale, Rosemary, and Rin. Can I go?"

"What kind of job?" She asks.

"We are going to Mount Hakobe to find some special snow."

She stays silent for a moment before responding, "Sure you can go, but make sure you take warm clothes."

I run back to my friends and we agree to meet back at the guild in an hour. It only takes two hours to get there by carriage, but I pack extra clothes and some emergency food in bag just in case. I change into a warm jacket, jeans, a plaid long sleeve shirt, and some boots. I leave the house and arrive back at the guild just in time. I get in our carriage and sit down beside Gale. There are two benches in the carriage, the one on the left is occupied by me, Gale and Rosemary and on the other side is Storm, Nashi, and Rin. As soon as the carriage starts to move, my stomach starts to get queasy.

I look at Nashi, who is straight across from me and see that she is laying her head in Storm's lap and he playing with her hair. I look over at Rose who sits at my left, Rin is making faces at her from across the carriage and she is scowling at him. I look to my right at Gale and see he has his head leaned against the wall of the carriage. I lean my head back against the bench and try to forget I'm in a moving contraption, but suddenly a hand wraps around my waist and pulls me into Gale's lap. I open my mouth in surprise as Gale starts to speak, "You should have told me that you have motion sickness like me and Nashi. Try to go asleep ok."

"What about you? Are you going to sleep with your head leaned against the carriage?" I ask.

He shakes his head and laughs, "I don't sleep when I'm in a vehicle it makes me have freaky dreams."

I giggle and he leans down to kiss my forehead. As I start to drift off, I feel someone stroke my face and run their hands through my hair.

 ***Gale's pov***

I look down at Lori while she sleeps and then I look up at Storm who is staring at me. "Your falling in love with her, aren't you?"

His question takes me by surprise because Lori and I haven't been dating that long. I look over at Rin and Rose to see their both asleep.

"Maybe, why do you care?" I ask.

"Two reasons: first that is my girlfriend's best friend and I like her as a friend. She's nice and a great friend. Two, I know you, you're not the love type. You stay gone a lot and you take dangerous missions without a second thought. She's falling for you man. I just don't want to see you hurt her." Says Storm.

"I won't Storm, I don't know what it is, but she is changing me. I've been home for about a week now. I don't usually do that, but I think about her when I'm not around her." I say.

"Good."

Just then the carriage stops and Storm gets up to look outside and says, "Were here."

I gently shake Lori, but she just uses her hand to blindly swat at the air. Then she rolls back over in my lap. I laugh and then I get an idea. I use my hand to move her head then I lean down and give her a gentle kiss, that she gladly returns. I quickly pull away and she stares at me. "I had to wake you up," I say.

She pulls me back down for another kiss and says, "well I think I need to be woke up again."

I start to move to deepen the kiss when someone grunts and I look up to see everyone else scowling at us. "Let's go lovebirds." Says Nashi and we both blush before follow her.

 ***Lori's pov***

I get out of the carriage with Gale and once everyone is out of the carriage, Nashi starts to speak. "Ok, so I don't know where this snow could be so I think we should split into teams of two. The teams will be me and storm; Gale and Lori; and Rose and Rin. Gale you Lori go to the right; Storm and I will got to the left and Rose, you and Rin can climb around the peaks and ridges. If anyone finds the snow use your lacrima to call me and I will come and put into bags I brought."

We all nod and Gale grabs my hands as we walk off to the right.

I look around to see it is snowing sort of heavy, hopefully no one gets snowed in. Gale and I walk around for about five minutes before we see a weird cave. The cave is weird because the entrance glows. "We don't have to go in there do we?" I ask.

"What you scared?" He teases.

"NO! I just… don't wanna go in the creepy looking cave." I say.

Gale laughs and puts his arm around me and says, "Don't worry I will protect you now come on."

I nod and we walk into the cave together. The farther in we walk the stronger the glow gets. Suddenly the cave opens up to wide area that is covered in yellow snow.

"WE FOUND IT!" I exclaim.

"Yep, now I forgot my lacrima so you have to call na-," starts Gale, but he is interrupted by a loud crashing sound.

We both look at each other, thinking the same thing and run for the exit, but our fears are confirmed, WE ARE SNOWED IN!

I immediately start trying to move the snow away, but it doesn't work. Gale grabs me and says, "Lori, you're just wasting energy, come on let's go back to the snow and we can call Nash. The others can get us out."

"Ok," I say.

We get back to the magic snow and sit down. Gale sits down beside me and wraps his arms around my waist. Then, I take out my lacrima and call Nashi.

"Hey." She says as her face appears, I can see Storm in the background..

"We found the snow." I say.

"Good," she says smiling and Storm gets up and walks over to be in good view of the lacrima. She starts to talk again, but I stop her.

"And we got snowed into a cave."

"WHAT! Are you guys ok?" She exclaims.

I nod and Gale speaks, "We are fine, but we need you guys to get us out of here." They nod and Gale gives them directions to the cave.

"Well, we be there soon and we will call Rin and Rose." Says Nashi.

I nod and she hangs up the phone. I lean into Gale chest and just lay there.

"We will be fine ok. It's just a little snow." Says Gale.

"I know, I just have a bad feeling." I confess.

"Your fine ok." He says kissing the top of my head.

"Just relax ok." He says.

I nod and we just lay there listening to the sound of the other one breathing.

 ***Nashi's pov***

As soon as, Storm and I get to the cave I am shocked. We might not be able to get them out. The entire entrance to the cave is covered in tons of snow. I start to pound on the snow, but Storm grabs me and says, "GET AWAY FROM THERE NASHI! I'm going to call my dad and ask him what to do, because I'm afraid to touch that." He says.

"WHY!" I scream. "We have to save them! THEY COULD FREEZE TO DEATH!"

Storm doesn't speak, but answers silently by pointing to a huge pile of snow that is on top of a thin piece of ice directly above the cave.

"But-"

"They will be fine we will get them out." Storm says as he walks off to call his dad.

 ***Storm's pov***

"Hey dad." I say as he face appears.

"Hi, Storm. Where are you?" He says.

"On a mission at Mount Hakobe and we have a problem."

"What?" He asks.

I turn the lacrima where he can see the cave and I hear him gasp. "Gale and Lori are stuck in there and I don't know how to get them out without causing an avalanche." I say.

"Well, Storm, there is one way to fix it, but you can't do it." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Ice manipulation magic. It is where you can take any form of ice and change it into something else." My dad says.

"Can you do that?" I ask.

"No, but your uncle Lyon can. I will call Natsu and he can come up there and he can help Nashi melt the ice." My dad says.

"Won't that cause an avalanche?" I ask.

"Not if he has Lucy's spirits stabilize the snow above the cave. You kids just stay put." Says my dad as he hangs up.

I go back to Nashi and say, "My dad is calling your mom and dad. He thinks your dad can melt the ice and your mom can use her spirits to stabilize the snow above the cave."

She nods and I look back at the cave, wondering how my friends are.

 ***Natsu's pov***

I'm just sitting in the guild having a great time, when my lacrima rings.

"Hello," I say grumpily.  
"Hey Flame brain."

"What do you want stripper?" I say.

"You and Lucy need to go to Mount Hakobe." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"The kids are on a mission there and Gale and Lori got trapped in a cave. The others can't get them out because there is a huge pile of snow hanging above it that could cause an avalanche if disturbed."

I suck in my breath and look across the guild at my sister. "Ok, thanks for calling me."

I hang up the phone without another word and run over to where my wife is sitting with her best friend.

"Hey Luce, Can I talk to you privately for a sec?" I say.

"What's wrong Natsu? Anything you say in front of me you can say to Levy." She says.  
"Yea Natsu. What is it you can't tell me?" Says Levy.

I sigh, "Ugh, fine, but I warned you. We have to go to Mount Hakobe." I say.

"Why?" Asks Lori.  
"Nashi, Storm, Rose, Rin, Gale and Lori went on a mission there and some of them got stuck in a cave."

Levy gasps and ask nervously, "Was it Gale?"

I nod and notice Romeo coming towards us. "And Lori right?" He asks.

I nod again and Lucy speaks. "Why can't Nashi, just melt the snow?"

"There is a bunch of snow hanging above the cave and they are scared they will cause an avalanche." I say.

Levy looks me in the eyes and says, "I can't go, but I will watch Luke and Layla. You guys go, bring Gale back."

I nod and then look at Romeo, "I'm coming to help. Just let me let Wendy know."

He runs towards my sister and I can tell she is upset, but she hugs him and then he walks back to me and Lucy. "Let's go."

I nod and we find a carriage and head off.

 ***Lori's pov***

Gale and I are laying here when my lacrima rings. "Hello," I say as the faces of our four friends appear.

"Hey um, we can't get you guys out yet." Says Rose.

"WHY?" Yells Gale.

"Because there is a huge pile of snow hanging above the entrance and we can cause an avalanche, but don't worry Nashi's parents are coming to get you out." Says Storm.

I sigh and then my battery light turns on.

"We have to go guys. My battery is dying and Gale forgot his lacrima so we can't call again." I say.

"Be safe," says Nashi and I hang up.

 ***Gale's pov***

Lori looks back at me and I can tell she is terrified. I have to get the fear off her mind.

"Lori, let's play never have I ever." I say.

"WHAT! NOW!" She screams.

"Yes, I mean we are gonna be here awhile and it will keep your mind off things. Plus it's really fun." She sighs and sits down in front of me and holding out her hand with 5 fingers up. I do the same.

"I'll start." I say. "Never have I ever sang in front of a crowd."

Lori scowls at me as she puts her finger down. "That was a dirty trick." she says.

I laugh. "Well it's true. Your turn."

She thinks for a minute before saying, "Never have I ever ate metal."

"Now that was worse." I say as I put a finger down.

"No that is getting even. Your go."

I think for a minute before saying, "Never have I ever joined the sabertooth guild."

Lori Grumbles and puts another finger down,but she knew how to get him back. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Gale put another finger down and continued, "Never have I ever kissed a guy."

Lori put down another finger and sighed, "this is getting boring, let's play 21 questions."

"Ok, you first." I say.

"So what's your favorite food?" She says.

"Steak." I reply.

"Why steak?"

"Cause it's good. My turn. What is your favorite color?" I say.

"Purple." She replies. "What's your favorite book?"

"Um I don't know maybe the Harry Potter books. What's yours?"

"Percy Jackson" she replies. "Who is your best friend?"

"Um probably Nashi honestly she's like my sister we talk about everything." Lori smiles and I ask my question. "How do you feel about living with your biological family?"

"That's a hard one. I love them and I like living there, but I don't think I'm ready to consider Wendy and Romeo mom and dad. I'm getting there though. Max is starting to grow on me and Sam is really cute and adorable." She says. "Ok so, what's your biggest secret?"

I groan. "You had to ask that?"

She laughs, "yep and you gotta answer."

"Ok but nobody hears what I say."

She nods and I speak, "when I was 12 Nashi and I got in this huge argument, so I put fish juice in her shampoo. She smelled like fish for 2 weeks and to this day no one knows it was me."

Lori laughs, "that was mean."

"I was 12 and back then me and Nashi pranked each other all the time, how was I to know it took two weeks to get out? Now what's your biggest secret Missy?"

"I don't have one," she says.

I laugh, "everyone has a secret. I told mine now it is your turn."

She looks away before speaking, "When I was 13 I snuck out with some of the other sabertooth kids to do a secret mission with one of the older kids. We never got caught because the older kid said he did himself." She says.

"Good job. It's good that your dad never found out." I say.

"You're right about that. Now your next question. Do you like having siblings?"

"Sometimes. What's your favorite song?"

"That's the hardest one so far, um maybe Kelsea Ballerini's legends." She says.

"That's a good song."

She nods. "Why do you always go on long missions?"

"You had to ask that."

She laughs.

"Ugh, fine, it's mainly because I'm not the best at talking to people and I like to stay to myself and everyone started finding and being happy with others and I didn't find that so I distanced myself and stayed away, but I haven't been on any long missions for awhile." I say. "Now my turn. Who was your first crush?"

She blushes and softly whispers, "Nathan Krest."

"Isn't he a male model for Sorcerer Weekly?"

She nods and I laugh.

"He is in Sabertooth, but he never does any missions and when I was 14 and he was 16, I had a small crush on him." She says. "So who was your first crush on?" I ask.

"Nunna." I reply.

"I wanna know." She says.

"Nope, Next question."

"Gale." She says.

"Lori."

"Answer it."

"Fine, my first crush was on a girl." I say.

She scowls. "That's not what I meant."

"Well I answered it, now my turn. Am I your first boyfriend?" I say.

"Of course. Now did you ever have a crush on Nashi?" She asks.

I look away to hide my blush, but she sees. "NASHI WAS YOU FIRST CRUSH!"

I nod. "When I was like 11, I had a crush on Nashi, but it faded away and I definitely don't like her like that now. Just the thought of it turns my stomach."

She laughs. "So, what is your favorite thing about me?" I ask.  
"Your smile. Now what's yours?"

"My what?" I ask.  
"Favorite thing about me."

"Hmm… probably your laugh." I say.

She laughs and I smile. "When did you realize you liked me?"

"On that mission you did with Sabertooth." She says. "Now my question. Why did you pick me to be your first girlfriend?"

"Because you're the first gil I've really ever liked this much."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Like enough to wanna kiss you and have trouble not thinking about you. Now, why do you like me?"

"Because your sweet, handsome, strong, cool, a gentleman, romantic. A lot of things." She says.

We are down to the last question. I wonder what Lori will ask. Lori takes a deep breath and then speaks. "Gale I know we haven't been together long, but I think I'm falling in love with you. So my question is do you love me too?"

I am shocked by her question, it reminds me of my talk with Storm on the train ride. I don't answer her question, I just lean over to her and push her into the snow and kiss her deeply. When we are both out of breath I pull away and whisper in her ear. "Yes, I love you Lori."

This time she closes the distance and we kiss. She wraps her hands around my neck and I wiggle my hands around her waist. I think about if we are caught like this man, we would both be dead, but then I realize I don't really care. One of her hands start to play with my hair and I feel her start to shiver so I pull away and position us where her back is pressed against the cave wall. Then I take off my jacket and wrap it around her leaving me in my tight gray long sleeve tee. Once she stops shivering we start to kiss again, only stopping to take breaths. Soon I feel one of her hands start to pull up on the hem of my shirt. I like the cold so it won't bother me, but I stop a second to look at her and make sure she wants to do that. She nods and I let her take my shirt off. Then her hands start to run over my warm back touching all my muscles as we kiss. Now I really hope we don't get caught.

Suddenly I hear a huge sound I jump back, I barely get my shirt pulled down before Nashi comes barreling into the cave room. She instantly runs to Lori and hugs her. Right behind her comes Storm, Rin, Rose, Natsu, Lucy and Romeo.

Oh thank God I got my shirt back on in time.

"I'm glad you guys are ok." Says Nashi.

I look at Lori and see she is blushing slightly, hopefully no one notices. Soon we are covered in hugs.  
Romeo walks over to Lori, I wonder what their saying.

 ***Lori's pov***

"You two didn't do any-" starts Romeo.

"No," I say cutting him off.

"Good. You better not do anything like that until you're 40 and married."

I laugh and hug him saying, "I love you Romeo".

"I love you too kiddo. Now I'm not gonna waste my breath by saying stay away from boys, but I will say this, if you get pregnant. I will go nuts."

"I won't," I say as he hugs me again and I walk back over to the rest of the group

Then we start scooping snow. Once we have scooped 4 bags of snow, Storm, Rin, and I grab a bag and so does Natsu. Everyone is silent as we head back to the carriages. The adults invite us to ride with them, but we all decline so they get into their carriage with us on their tails. As soon as we are in the company of our friends, Lori and I start to speak.

"Man, that was close," I whisper.

"What was close? Did you forget I have special hearing?" Says Nashi.

Damnit. "Me and Gale were kissing in the cave." Says Lori.

"So what?" Says Storm.

"I had my shirt off," I say.

Storm starts laughing, but Nashi slaps him. "Well I'm glad no one caught you guys or there would be a war."

We ride back to fairy tail in peace, I wonder how far Lori would have taken things if we hadn't been interrupted.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so this chapter has a lot of cliffhangers, so I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **Ch. 21**

 ***Yukino's pov***

I'm laying in bed with Sting when I start to think about Lori. I will call her tomorrow.

My stomach starts to rumble so I look over at Sting to make sure he is asleep, before I quietly ease out of the bed. Even though we have Lori, Sting and I still long for our own child. I put my hands on my stomach. Four months ago, I found out I was pregnant again and surprisingly, I have hid it from everyone, but I'm starting to show. I reach into the fridge an get two pickles out of the jar. Than I walk back to bed, as I lay down I notice Sting looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just hungry," I say holding up the two pieces of half eaten pickle.

"For pickles?" He says and looks at his watch. "At 2 in the morning? That's odd."

"Yea. Well, I'm going back to sleep." I say rolling over, hoping he can be dense for once. I don't want to tell him until I'm five months because I don't want to get his hopes up.

"Yukino, you don't even like pickles that much? Why are you eating pickles at 2 AM?"

He is quiet for a minute and then speaks again. "Hold on… Yukino, there has only been twice that I have seen you eat pickles like that? Are you pregnant?"

I look over at Sting with tears in my eyes and nod. He pulls me towards him and kisses me passionately. "How long have you known?" He asks.

"Four months."

"FOUR MONTHS! Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"I didn't want to get our hopes up." I say.

He sighs. "Well, we have to hope for the best. I love you and I'm so happy."

I look at my husband and smile. "Me too."

"When do you want to tell Lori?" He asks.

"Closer to time. I want to be sure or as sure as I can." I say.

"Ok. Well why don't you go back to sleep. That baby needs it's rest."

I close my eyes as Sting wraps his arms around me and holds me close. We fall asleep with his hands on my stomach.

 ***Lori's pov***

I'm really starting to get used to be here. I'm in my room getting ready to go to the guild when my lacrima rings.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" I say as my parents faces appear.

"Hi honey!" They both say.

"So how is Fairy Tail?" Asks my mom.

"Good. I really like it here. I have friends and I got a grandpa to."

"That's great honey. How about Romeo and Wendy? Do you like living there?" My mom asks.

"Yea it's fun, but sometimes I miss home it's loud here and always people around."

My dad laughs. "That's what it's like to be part of big family." He says.

"Yea." I say.

"Well we just wanted to call and check on you. We have to go. We love you sweetie." They both say.

"I love you too."

After my parents hang up I walk to the guild and find Gale sitting alone. "Where is Nashi and Storm?" I ask.

"They haven't come by the guild yet." He says.

"Oh."

"Hey I wanted to ask you something." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"What would you say to the two of us going on an S-Class mission?"

"Just us?" I ask.

He nods and I smile, maybe we could finally get some alone time, but would Romeo and Wendy even let me go.

"I don't know I have to ask Romeo and Wendy, but what mission would we do?" I ask.

"I already picked out a mission. It will take 3 days." Says Gale.

"What do we have to do?" I ask.

"We have to go get a book from this old mansion that is the new headquarters of a dark guild." He says.

"Ok," he replies as I get up to find Romeo and Wendy. I find them sitting alone at a table, watching Sam play with Layla.

"Hey can I talk to you guys?" I ask.

They both turn towards me, letting me know I have their full attention. "I was wondering if I could go on a S-Class mission with Gale?"

Romeo shakes his head. "Do you remember the rules we gave you when you first got here? No couple missions!"

"Oh yea," I say. I totally forgot.

Romeo starts to talk again, but I speak up first. "Well, could we go if we took, Nashi and Storm with us?"

They both look at each other and then back at me. "What mission do you want to go on?" Wendy asks.

"A mission to go get a book from this old mansion that is the new headquarters of a dark guild. It will take 3 days." I say.

"I don't know Lori." Says Romeo.

"Oh come on! I'm S-Class at Sabertooth and Gale is S-Class. I promise we will be fine and nothing will happen." I say.

Romeo looks at Wendy and then groans, "Fine!"

I give them both huge hugs and run back to Gale. "They said I could go." I say.

"Great. Meet me here at 3 this afternoon with everything packed. I'll call Storm and Nashi on my way home to go pack." He says.

"Ok," I say and sprint home.

 **[2:54]**

 ***Gale's pov***

I'm inside the guild with Storm and Nashi waiting for Lori, when Nova walks up to me. "Hey Gale, can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure, I'm all ears."

She laughs before shaking her head. "No I mean, privately. It will only take a second."

"Yea," I say getting up and following her.

She leads me into an alley beside the guild. "So what's up?" I ask.

"Um I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile, but I've never found the right time and it's-" She starts to ramble.

"Nova, I have things to do, please get to the point."

She stops awkwardly and looks at me before suddenly kissing me. For a second I am to shocked to push her away, but once I realize what is going on I shove her into the other alley wall. "WHAT THE HELL NOVA?" I scream.

"I'm sorry Gale. I've just had feelings for you for a long time and it has been eating me alive not to tell you." She says.

"Well I'm very happy with Lori. I live her I'm sorry, but I don't like that Nova. Now because your Lori's friend and your dad I'd the master of the guild, I'm gonna let this stay between us, BUT DON'T YOU EVER KISS ME AGAIN."

"Thanks Gale and I'm sorry." She says as I walk away coldly.

I walk back into the guild and sit down beside Nashi.

"What did Nova want?" She asks.

"Nothing it's not important. Lori needs to hurry up." I say.

 ***Lori's pov***

I finished packing my things and sprinted to the guild, but as I was getting close I see Nova kissing Gale.

I can't believe it. I run away as fast as I can tears streaming down my face. I get to home and I fling the door open sprinting to my room without even wondering if anyone is home. I sit down in my bed and start to cry harder when someone knocks on my door.

"Lori are you ok?" Says Max.

I don't wanna tell him so I stop crying long enough to say, "yes Max, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I choke out.

"Ok." He says.

Then the waterfall comes back.

 ***Max's pov***

I had to come home to get some stuff for my dad when Lori run in crying. She told me she was fine, but I know better. I didn't like Lori being here at first, but I'm starting to like her. No one can hurt her.

I run to the guild with my dad's stuff and I hand it to my mom then I go off to search for the one person who might know what's going on.

"Nashi." I call

"Hey Max, have you seen Lori?" She asks.

"Yea she came running into the house as I was leaving. Why?" I ask. Then I notice Gale and Storm are sitting with her. Were they waiting for her to go on a job?

"Oh well thanks maybe she forgot something."

"I don't think so, she ran in crying." I say.

"CRYING? But Lori doesn't cry." Says Nashi.

"I don't know. I just know what I saw." I say.

"Well I'm going over there," says Gale as he stands up, but Nashi stops him.

"No, I'll go over there. I'm her best friend. I'll call you and let you know ok?" Nashi says to Gale and he nods.

 ***Nashi's pov***

I've known Lori forever and she hardly ever cries. Something happened. I sprint to my aunt's house and knock on the door. No one answers so I use my magic to burn the lock. I'll pay my aunt later, then, I run into the house. I hear the sounds of someone crying getting louder the closer I get to Lori's door.

 ***Lori's pov***

I'm just sitting on my in my pajamas bed crying thinking about Gale, I thought he loved me. I thought he said he would never hurt me. I add another tissue to the growing mass of tissues that cover my bed, when someone knocks on my door. I keep crying. "Lori! Open up." Calls Nashi.

I struggle to get up and walk over and open the door. As soon as Nashi sees me she pulls me into a hug and then guides me back to my bed. She moves over the tissues and sits down beside me. I put my head in her shoulder and swal, but she pulls my head up and says, "Lori, whats wrong?"

I can hardly talk, all I can really do is cry, but I manage to croak out one word. "Gale." Then my tears get worse and I start to shake.

"Gale. What does this have to do with Gale?" She asks.

I just continue to cry and shake. Nashi gabs some more tissues from the half empty box on my floor and says, "I want to know what's going on ok? I will help you, but I have to know what's going on. Try and stop crying long enough t tell me what the problem is."

I nod and start to blow my nose and dry my eyes.

I can't stop crying completely and continue to sniffle, but I can talk. Barely. "I-I saw G-gale," I choke on his name and the tears start coming back.

Nashi dries my eyes and says, "What did you see?"

"K-ki-kisin N-nova." I choke out before I lose it.

Nashi's eyes fill with anger as she comforts me again.

Once I'm at a place where I can do more than cry Nashi says, "I'll be right back."

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"Call Storm."

"Why?" I ask. "Please, don't hurt Gale." I say before my tears come again.

"Lori, look at you. I want get to the bottom of this, but I only hurt people who deserve it. I'm going to call Storm and ask him to talk to Nova and Gale and find out what the HELL IS GOING ON?" Nashi says.

I nod and she leaves the room.

 ***Nashi's pov***

I dial Storm's number and sigh when I don't see Gale sitting beside him. "Hey how's Lori?" He asks.

I sigh. "Heartbroken. I need a favor." I say.

"What?"

"Lori says she saw Gale kissing Nova." I say. I see Storm start to get mad as I speak. "I don't know if he kissed her. I don't think he would, but I don't think Lori is lying. Please find out what is going on and if it's his fault. Kick his ass."

"My pleasure." He says.

"Oh yea, leave some ass kicking for me too." I say. He laughs and nods before hanging up.

I've known Gale for as long as I can remember, I don't think he would hurt Lori, but Lori isn't lying.

 ***Storm's pov***

As soon as I hang up with Nashi I look around the guild for the blue-haired idiot and I see him sitting at the bar one spot from Nova who is talking to Rose. I rudely walk over to them and say, "What's going on between you two?"

Rose looks at me like I've gone nuts and says, "who?"

"Them." I say pointing to Gale and Nova, who looked shocked. I can hear the noise behind me dying down as the guild hears me. They are listening, but I don't care Gale said he wouldn't hurt her, but he did.

Gale and Nova look appalled. " Us? What is going on Storm?" Says Gale.

"I don't know! That is why I am asking you. Lori is at home crying her eyes out, because she saw you two kissing, now I-"

Gale looks scared and then he speaks. "SHE SAW WHAT?" He screams, but before I can speak he turns to Nova. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." Then he runs for the guild. After he runs out, I see the figures of Max, Wendy, Romeo, Kyle, and Macao sprinting after him. Everyone else is listening.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I scream at Nova.

Nova gulps and then speaks, "I- I um I tried to… I can't do this." Then she runs from the guild crying.

Rosemary locks eyes with me sending a silent message that she will talk to Nova, they are best friends and I watch as Rin and Rosemary sprint after her. I just stand there for a minute, more confused than ever. WHAT IS GOING ON? Then I run out the door in the direction of Gale.

 **Ok so please don't kill me for the end and please remember to review!**


	22. Author's Note

**Hey guys, so this isn't a new chapter, I just want to let you guys know that I'm taking a break from writing for a few weeks. I'm doing this because I have finals coming up in about 2 weeks and I need to focus on my school work and a few last minute scholarships. I love you guys and I promise as soon as I'm free I will post an extra long chapter. I'm really sorry if this upsets any of you, but I just can't seem to find the time to write. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving and I am really going to miss writing, but I promise I will be back. See you guys in a few weeks.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I'M BACK!**

 **Chapter 22**

 ***Gale's pov***

I run as fast as I can to Lori's house, I know she must hate me, but I have to explain. She has to hear it from me. When I get to the house I find the door knob melted so I run straight in and down into the basement. I had never been in here since they changed it to her room because I'm not allowed down here alone with her, but right now I don't care. I run to the first door and hear someone crying. I knock on the door and I hear a shuffle of steps, then Nashi is staring at me. She comes out of the room and shuts the door, so Lori can't hear my voice. "What the hell do you want?!"

"To speak to Lori." I say.

"Why should I let you?" She asks.

"Because I know the full story. You know me Nash, I wouldn't hurt her like this." I say.  
She studies me for a minute and then says, "fine, but I want an explanation first." She says.

"There's no time, Storm yelled at me in front of the whole guild and I'm pretty sure Romeo and some others are chasing me." I say.

Nashi groans but I know she understands and she reluctantly opens the door then shuts and locks it as I walk into Lori's room with her. As soon as it is locked we hear a pounding of footsteps.

I try to block it out as I focus my attention at Lori who is looking at me with puffy eyes and a bad attempt at a mad face. "What do you want?"

"To talk. Give me a minute to explain." I say.

That's when someone starts to pound on the door. "LORI!" Screams Romeo.

We all block it out and I turn my attention back to my crying girlfriend.

Nashi sits down beside her and says, "Let's give him a chance."

Lori nods and I start to talk. "So Nova asked me to come outside and she started rambling about stuff and I told her to get to the point and she kissed me. I didn't push her off right away because I was so surprised at what she did, but as soon as I came to my senses I shoved her into a wall. I wasn't gonna say anything to anyone about it because she is respected in the guild and she is our friend, but now I don't care. You mean the world to me Lori. I love you and I don't care what Nova does. I didn't kiss Nova she kissed me." I say hoping she can believe me.

"Really?" Asks Lori.

"Yes Lori. I would never hurt you." I say. I hate knowing that she has been crying because of me.

"But why would Nova do that? She's my friend." Lori says.

"I don't think she meant to cause this Lori she just wanted me to know how she felt. She said she had felt this way for a long time and it was eating her alive not to tell me." I say.

Then Nashi intervenes, "I'm sorry I doubted you Gale and Lori, I agree with Gale. Nova didn't mean for this to happen. She wouldn't do this purposely."

"Thanks Nash," I say pulling her into a hug.

Lori sighs, "So she kissed you right?"

I nod and she wraps her arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. "Promise you will always be here for me."

"I will," I say.

"Ok well I forgive you." She says.

"Thank you" I say.

I'm so happy she forgives me, now I just have to deal with the angry mob unforgiving men at the door.

 ***Lori's pov***

I listened to Gale's story and I could tell by the look in his eyes, he wasn't lying. I'm so happy.

 ***Rose's pov***

Rin and I run after Nova and soon we find her crying on a park bench near Magnolia square. I look at Rin and say, "Thank you for helping me find her, but I need to talk to her alone." I say.

He nods and kisses my cheek before walking away.

I walk over to the bench and sit down. Nova doesn't seem to notice until I put an arm around her and say, "Nove, what's going on?"

She looks at me with teary eyes and says, "I-i t-tried-d to t-tell G-gale h-how-w I-i fe-feel."

Nova told me that she liked Gale a long time ago, but I thought she was over it. "You what? I thought you were over that."

She wipes her eyes and speaks again, "Me too, but I guess not."

"What made you realize you weren't over him?" I ask.

"Seeing him with Lori."

"So I'm guessing you kissed him?" I ask.

She nods.

"Why?"

"Because I tried saying it, but I just started rambling I got so nervous… it was the only way I could say how I felt." She starts to cry again and I let her cry in my shoulder.

When she is calm again she speaks, "I never wanted to ruin his relationship with Lori. It was just killing me to keep it bottled up." Nova says.

"Well maybe you should go explain it to Lori." I say.

She nods and we start to stand up when I see something red sticking out of the side of a tree that is really close to the bench we are sitting on.

"REIKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I scream.

Nova blushes as my younger brother comes out from behind the tree, I start to speak, but then I notice he isn't looking at me, but staring directly at Nova. It all clicks… Rin saying my brother had a crush on someone I know who it is, but before I can speak Reiki walks over to Nova and starts to talk.

 ***Nova's pov***

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping Nova, I-i just wanted to make sure you w-were ok." He says nervously. Why is he nervous.

"It's ok Reiki. I'm ok." I say.

"No your not." He says. I blush, how would he know that. I look over at Rose and she shrugs.  
"Yes I am."

"Nova, I've grown up knowing you. Deny it all you want, but I know that deep down, you're hurting inside." Reiki says.

I start to tear up and he just pulls me into a hug as the tears get worse and worse. I end up crying into his shoulder as he rubs the back of my head and tells me "let it out" and "it will be ok". When I finally calm down I look around and see that Rose walked away leaving us alone.

We sit back down on the bench and I look at him. "It will get easier." He says.

"What does?" I ask.

"Acceptance." He says looking away.

"Acceptance of what?" I ask confused.

"Accepting that you can't make him happy." He says.

"How would you know anything about accepting that you can't make Gale happy?" I ask really confused.

He laughs and then sighs, "not Gale specifically… accepting that you can't make the one you love happy. That they don't want you." He says looking away.

"You love someone? Who doesn't love you back?" I ask.

He nods.

"Who?" I ask.

"You don't know her." He says.

"Well, tell me something about her and how do you know she doesn't like you back?" I ask.

He sighs, "well, she's beautiful and she has the prettiest smile and I love to hear her laugh and it's because I know she loves someone else and I'm nothing like him."

I look directly at him, "so she's in a relationship too?"

"No, she's not, but she wouldn't want me." He says.

"Reiki…. You have to tell her, or you will end up like me. I think about it a lot if I had only told Gale how I felt a year ago, he might be with me, but I was too scared and now I've lost my shot. You're my friend I don't want to see you heartbroken like that. Promise me you won't wait til it's too late. She might like you and if she rejects you at least you asked." I say. Maybe I can use this heartbreak to help him.

Reiki gulps before saying, "Ok Nova, I will."

"Good and make sure you tell me how it goes." I say.

"Ok I will." He says.

"Do you want to go with me to Lori's? I need to apologize."

He nods and grabs my hand as we walk off. I take it smiling. I'm so glad I have great friends to support me.

 ***Rin's pov***

I stay close by, so I can go meet back up with Rose when she has finished girl talk with Nova. I had just gotten a hot dog when I see Rose coming towards me. I take a bite of the hot dog as she comes closer. "Hey Rose." I say after I swallow.

"Why didn't you tell me my brother likes my best friend?" She whispers.

I gasp and say, "how do you know that?"

"He was spying on Nova and me. I caught him, but when he came out from behind the tree he was staring at Nova. I saw how he was looking at her. How long has he liked her?" Rose asks.

"A long time." I say.

"Well, I hope she lets him in. I mean I don't want her to date my brother, but honestly, Reiki would be a good fit for her. Their both competitive and stupid at times, super strong, and they would look so cute together." Rose says.

I nod and grab her hand. "Well let's go to the guild Reiki can handle Nova."

She nods and we head to the guild.

 ***Lori's pov***

As soon as Gale and I made up I told Nashi to open the door and then the mob ran in, but before anyone could harm Gale I screamed, "NO ONE IS TOUCHING GALE UNTIL THEY HEAR THE FULL STORY!"

Macao glares at Gale, but leans against the wall with Kyle and Max sits beside Nashi ready to listen. Romeo starts to complain, but Wendy stops him and he groans as Gale starts to tells them what he told me. Storm runs in just as he starts and goes over to Nashi and slaps him and yells, "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO BE DISCREET. I ASKED YOU TO TALK TO GALE, NOT YELL AT HIM AND NOVA IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE GUILD!"

Storm rubs his cheek before replying, "Damn, Nash your getting stronger and yes I do, but I was worried about finding out not being discreet!"

"I've been training and next time use your head before you speak." Snaps Nashi, before she shoots Gale an apologetic look that says, _I'm sorry, you can restart your story_.

Gale starts again and when he finishes Wendy was the first to speak, "well, Gale I don't think it was your fault. Nor do I think Nova planned for this. If Lori forgives you so do I."

Gale thanks her and Romeo speaks, "Gale, I understand, but DON'T YOU EVER MAKE MY LITTLE GIRL CRY AGAIN."

Gale promises to never do that again and Macao speaks up, "Be careful with my granddaughter."

Kyle walks over and punches him in the shoulder before saying, "I'm watching you Redfox".

Max doesn't say anything and Storm tells Gale that he was sorry for jumping to conclusions.

By now everyone, but Gale and I have left. I start to get up when Someone appears at my open door. "Lori..."

"Nova.." I say coldly.

Nova walks towards me as she speaks, "Lori, I'm really sorry I never meant to hurt your relationship, but it was killing me not to tell Gale how I felt, but now that it's off my chest I can start to move on. I hope you don't hate me… I understand if you do, but I couldn't take it anymore. Bottling up my feelings was just getting too hard. But I just came to apologize, I'll leave now."  
I notice that Reiki is standing behind her and just as they start to walk away I speak, "It's ok Nova, I can understand how suppressing your feelings hurts. I don't hate you."

She smiles and says, "You and Gale are good together."

I smile back and say, "Yeah we are and Nova if you ever need to talk to someone you can come to me."

Then I run over and hug the younger girl before she walks away with Reiki. I look at Gale and say, "Now that everything is better. Let's go on our mission."  
"Yea," he says ands we head off to go on our mission.

 ***Reiki's pov***

I walk Nova to her house and then I walk home. As I walk home, I think about my promise. Isn't it weird that I promised the girl I liked that I would ask her out without her realizing it?

I walk into my house and say nothing, I know my parents are still at the guild. I start to head up to my room when a voice startles me. "When are you going to tell her Reiki?"

I'm so glad my back is turned to her as I start to feel my face heat up from blushing. "Tell who what Rose?" I yell without turning around.

"Nova, when are you gonna tell Nova that you like her?" Rose asks.

Now I'm mad. Rin wouldn't have told her would he. "How do you know that?" I demand. Still not turning around.

"I'm not an idiot Reiki. I saw how you were looking at her today. You have to tell her."

I turn around and say, "I know, but what if she doesn't like me back?" I ask.

"I don't know Reiki, but you have to tell her, definitely not right now but eventually ok?"

I sigh and say, "I will."

I go upstairs and stare at my ceiling wondering what I would say to Nova.

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy with the holidays and my bf coming home for christmas, and my sister getting sick. I promise I will write more soon, I just wanted to make sure you had a story to read and I feel bad for waiting this long to post. I love you guys and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Kwanzaa, or whatever you guys celebrate happy holidays.**


	24. UPDATE! I'm sorry!

Hey guys I want to apologize for being to busy to be on fanfic. I also want to announce that I have lost ambition to write this story because it ahs been so long since I have looked at it, but i am not going to stop writing this story. I am going to rewrite this story and post the updates as quickly as I get the old chapters revised. I want to thank all of my readers who have stuck by me I promise I will write again I have just been really busy but i am out for the summer and i will devote as much time as i can to writing. Thank yall so much and I hope to have the rewrite story up soon. I love you guys.


End file.
